The New Heartbeats: A Sonic X RWBY Story
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: Just a guy that loves adventure, Sonic The Hedgehog is back at it again by transporting to the world of RWBY. After separating with Tails and Knuckles, Sonic finds himself transformed as a human! Join Sonic, Yang, Tails, Ruby, Knuckles, Weiss, Blake, Dr. Eggman, Shadow, and many others as this journey reaches epic proportions, for better or worse. Also SonicxYang, because why not?
1. Unknown Territory

**Author's Note: Well… I've made a crossover about Sonic already, but I don't have any RWBY stories! Time to change that!**

 **The New Heartbeats**

 **Chapter 1: Unknown Territory**

It started off as a peaceful day in Sonic's world. Everything was normal, everybody was doing their own thing, and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Alas, that is never the case, and as we transfer to the current hour, that point will be proven. Sonic and Knuckles were on the wings of the legendary plane, the Tornado. Tails was obviously the pilot, but he couldn't even focus correctly because Sonic and Knuckles were too busy arguing.

"You're the worst guardian ever! You lost the Master Emerald again?!" Sonic shouted, making Knuckles enraged.

"Guarding that thing is harder than it looks, you know!"

"Guys, guys! Is this really the time to argue?!" Tails exclaimed, sighing afterwards. "We just have to stay focused and get it back! Eggman might already be prepared for us coming, but it's nothing we haven't dealt with before."

Tails was speaking with logic and reasoning. This made Sonic and Knuckles look at each other, both crossing their arms with a, "Hmph." sound. Though, they wouldn't have much time to keep up their attitudes, as the Tornado was now being shot at since they were now in Eggman's territory.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Tails told them, with Sonic and Knuckles shouting back, "We don't have seatbelts!"

Ignoring that comment, Tails would maneuver the Tornado masterfully, avoiding all of the gunshots and rockets with a variety of turns and spins.

Luckily for Sonic and Knuckles, this wasn't the first time they've been on an intense flight on the Tornado. Thinking quick on his feet, Knuckles jumped off, extending his fist so he could smash his way into Eggman's base.

"EGGMAAAAAN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, smashing his way into the base, and started running from hallway to hallway. While doing so, he was punching the crap out of Eggman's robots, clearly being determined to get his Master Emerald back as he was trying to find the room where Eggman was at.

Not too far behind him would be Sonic, blasting inside the base at the speed of sound and ultimately decided to take an alternate route. This would prove to be beneficial for the blue blur, crashing into a room that had exactly who he wanted to see.

"Eggman!"

"Oh, ho ho ho ho! Glad you could find me, Sonic!" Eggman had a mischievous grin on his face, as Sonic could only roll his eyes. Doing this, he would also quickly analyze where the Master Emerald was, seeing that it was being held by two metal claws.

"Alright, Eggman! How about we just make this short and sweet? You can give us the Master Emerald back and we can all get on with our lives."

"I'm afraid that it won't be that simple, my arch nemesis!" Being near a control panel, Eggman started to push a lot of buttons, clearly being the only one that knows whatever combination he's putting in. It only took a few seconds for the Master Emerald to start glowing, and Eggman could now be seen having the biggest smirk on his face.

"With the Master Emerald being able to power my base, I'll be unstoppable!"

"'I've heard that more than a billion times…" Sonic muttered under his breath, this time trying to think of how he wanted to handle this.

Though, he wouldn't be the one to handle it.

As each second passed, the Master Emerald started to glow brighter and brighter, but something felt… off. In mere moments, the Master Emerald was glowing as bright as it could, chaotic looking electricity now being around it.

Eggman continued to check what was happening, and by the look on his face, this wasn't a positive development. "It's… It's not stabilizing! The energy levels are going through the roof! The base can't handle this much power!"

"Then make it stop!" Sonic shouted.

"I can't!"

Gritting his teeth, Sonic looked at the Master Emerald, and in his mind, there was only one thing he could do. He had to stop it himself, because if he doesn't do it, then who will?

Charging up, he would spindash his way to the Master Emerald, directly hitting it, but now it was like he couldn't get away from it. It was like a moth to the flame, and as his spindash kept attacking the Master Emerald, cracks could now be seen. Eggman realized what he was doing, and yelled, "Fool! You're destroying the Master Emerald!"

"Got any better ideas?!" Sonic replied, still in his spindash form, but it wouldn't be too long before the Master Emerald would violently respond to Sonic's attack. There would be huge bright lights coming from the cracks.

"What have you done?!" Eggman was shocked to see this, the light getting brighter and brighter as it covered the room.

Then, it would cover the entire base, and it would keep on growing. Knuckles looked to see what was happening, but he could recognize that type of light from anywhere.

"Here we go...again…"

Tails, who was still piloting the Tornado, his eyes were completely wide as he got ready for another Chaos Control.

 **XXXXX**

Everything was light for a moment, but then there was darkness. Imagine going to Heaven, but then you suddenly end up blind. It was nighttime, and all that could be heard were crickets.

This was a certain someone's situation right now.

"Hey, uh, excuse me! Are you okay?"

There was a voice. It sounded young, and it made the person slightly wake up. Groaning in frustration, he held his head, looking around.

"Ugh… where am I?"

"Man, you must've been knocked out pretty hard if you forgot where you were." The girl replied, smiling.

"I guess so." He started to look around, trying to remember if he's seen this area before.

"What's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you here at Beacon before." added the girl. She had silver eyes, black neck length hair that was dark red at the tips, and her attire consisted of a long sleeved black blouse with combat boots. "My name is Ruby Rose."

The last name Rose brought back flashbacks for the male, both good and bad. Though, he would shrug it off, saying, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you, Ruby." He gave her his signature thumbs up while saying this. Ruby giggled a bit, wondering why Sonic would call himself a hedgehog.

"Nice to meet you too, Sonic. Though, I don't know why you call yourself a hedgehog. You look nothing like one."

This made Sonic raise his eyebrow.

Wait, he has eyebrows?

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I'll play along with your joke, Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog." She laughed after that comment. "Even though you're clearly human. That blue spiky hair, blue shirt, blue jacket, blue pants, red shoes that apparently say SOAP on the side, and green eyes." She looked at how dumbfounded Sonic was, but didn't even notice it as she kept going.

"Man, you sure like the color blue, huh?"

All of this finally made Sonic check out things for himself. He came over to a nearby fountain and looked at his reflection in the water. You would think that Sonic had gotten the most vicious flashback anyone could have, seeing his face, his hair, his clothes, everything.

Why was he a human?

"What in the name of-"

"So, don't you have like a room? It's kinda getting late."

Sonic tried to listen to Ruby, but he was still in deep shock, his eyes being as wide as they could be. He wondered how this could possibly happen, but then past events started to play out in his mind. The last thing he remembered was spindashing into the Master Emerald.

Well, that could certainly be the leading cause.

"Hey, Sonic? You there?"

This is when he finally snapped out of it. "Oh, uh… No, I don't have a room." He tried to think quick on his feet. This was a place where he would have no clue on what's going on.

"I'm… uh…"

" _Think, Sonic! Think! What did she just call this place?!"_

"I'm… actually new to… Beacon… but the people haven't given me a room yet, so I'm just kinda roaming around."

Ruby looked sad for Sonic. "Really? They usually get that handled pretty quickly." She held her chin, thinking about something. "If you want a place to sleep that isn't outdoors, you can come into my room. I have a few other friends in there, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Sonic was surprised at how nice this girl was. They just met and she was already offering him a place to stay for at least one night. He gave a nod and a smirk.

"Lead the way."

Afterwards, Ruby would lead Sonic to her room, opening it and seeing who was in there. There was a blonde haired girl who wasn't yet sleep, looking at the two and taking note of Sonic.

"Hey, Yang! Where's Weiss and Blake?"

"I have no idea." She gave a shrug, looking at Ruby and then at Sonic. "Who's he?"

"Oh! This is Sonic. He's new here to Beacon, but they haven't given him a room yet. From what I could tell, he's been pretty tired all day, so I said he could sleep in here." Ruby replied, looking back at Sonic.

"Sonic, meet my sister Yang."

Sonic looked up at the bed Yang was sleeping in, giving a smile and a peace sign. Yang would smile back at him.

"Nice to meet you, Yang."

"Likewise, Sonic. Welcome to Beacon. Cool name, by the way."

"Thanks." he smirked, looking over at one of the open beds and got in the sheets. He would close his eyes, soon drifting off. Ruby would soon do the same, going up to her bed and falling asleep.

Yang looked at the two trail off, her eyes now looking up at the ceiling.

" _The new guy is actually kinda cute."_

Those were Yang's last thoughts, before going to sleep as well.

 **End of Chapter 1: Unknown Territory**

 **Author's Note: Hopefully that wasn't too bad… This chapter was to just kick things off, but it is now 5 in the morning and I need some sleep. Read and Review!**


	2. Life Will Change

**Author's Note: I just want to give out a big thank you to the people that have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far! You guys are the best!**

 **The New Heartbeats**

 **Chapter 2: Life Will Change**

It's been an odd, yet exhilarating ride for the blue blur, Sonic The Hedgehog. After trying to get the Master Emerald back, chaos control happened and now he's in a completely different world entirely. He has been through the whole chaos control thing before, but he's never been an actual human. Luckily, Ruby and Yang were nice enough to let Sonic sleep in their room for the night, since he really didn't have anywhere else to go. Currently, the sun was shining, signaling that it was morning time.

One person would open the door, not expecting Sonic to be sleeping in her bed. Her eyes would get wide, shouting, "Who in the world is in my bed?!"

This would wake Sonic, Yang, and Ruby up immediately. Sonic wouldn't know who screamed that loudly, but Yang and Ruby didn't even have to look because they knew that voice all too well.

"Get out of my bed, you random person!" This person would be Weiss, who now grabbed a pillow from Blake's bed and started to hit Sonic with it repeatedly.

"Ow! Hey-Stop that! This isn't cool at all!" Sonic exclaimed, continuing to get hit by Weiss. Ruby jumped down from her bed and stopped her. Yang jumped down as well just in case if Weiss wanted to continue pillow fighting.

"Hold on, Weiss!" Ruby told her, sighing deeply. During this phase, Blake showed up not too much longer after Weiss did. She raised an eyebrow, clearly being confused.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked. Ruby took a deep breath at Blake's question, figuring that she would start from the beginning. She was about to speak until Yang interrupted her.

"Wait, where were you guys last night?"

"We were training. Always gotta be prepared, you know?" Blake replied, but Ruby stomped her foot to get everyone's attention.

"Can I please speak?"

"Sorry." said Yang and Blake in unison, making Ruby rub her temples. She would take another deep breath, finally being able to explain why Sonic was here.

"So, this guy over here is Sonic. He's a new student to Beacon, but apparently they haven't even given him a room yet. Plus, when I found him, he was out cold until I woke him up. I let him stay over here for the night so he wouldn't sleep in the outdoors and freeze to death."

Weiss and Blake listened to Ruby's story, soon turning back to Sonic. "Well… Er, my bad for hitting you. I'm Weiss. Sorry to smack you with the pillow so many times. Nice to meet you."

"It's fine." Sonic was mainly relieved that he wasn't going to get abused again. "Nice to meet you too, Weiss."

"And I'm Blake. Welcome to Beacon." she added, Sonic turning to her and nodded.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, Blake." After saying that, he would get up, smiling at Yang and Ruby. "Thanks for letting me stay over." He started to walk away, but somebody would make him stop in his tracks. Well, for a few short seconds at least.

"Leaving so soon?" Yang asked, making Sonic turn around for a moment.

"Yeah, there's just a lot of things on my mind right now. I'll catch you guys later, though." With that short, yet mysterious answer, Sonic left. Team RWBY just stood there, as Weiss scratched the back of her head.

"Uh… did he leave because of me?" Weiss awkwardly asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, you did give him a great welcome to Beacon by beating him up with a pillow." Ruby added, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't know about his situation when I came back!" Weiss exclaimed, closing her eyes and let out an, "Ugh…"

Meanwhile, Yang looked to be deep in thought. There were so many unknown things about Sonic, a true mystery. As she continued to think, she looked at her team.

"I'm gonna go check up on him. I'll be back." she told them, walking out of the room. Her team shrugged, letting her do whatever she planned on doing.

 **XXXXXXX**

Sonic could be seen on a rooftop, his hair blowing in the wind as he looked all around Beacon. Other students could be seen walking around, talking to their teams and whatnot. It was definitely a pretty big school, especially when you're able to get the type of view that Sonic has. He looked like he was lost in space for a second, until somebody would make their presence known.

"Are you gonna stay up here all day or will I have to knock some sense into you?"

Sonic turned around to see Yang. He gave a small smile, as the blonde would give one back.

"Oh. Hey, Yang."

"Mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Yang asked. Sonic showed that he didn't mind at all, and soon Yang would sit down next to him.

"Are you mad because of what Weiss did?"

"Huh? Nah, that hasn't even crossed my mind. That was all just a big misunderstanding." Sonic explained.

"Then why are you acting so… I don't know… Strange? Sad? I don't really know you, so I'm not sure if you're just like this as a person."

Sonic tried to think about what he could say without sounding crazy. Eventually, he would come up with something. "I'm just far away from home, you know? Being away from friends and wondering what they're doing… I guess you could say that I'm not fully comfortable yet."

Yang gave an understanding nod, hearing Sonic's problem. "So, you're pretty much homesick?"

"Basically."

"Well, it'll get better as time passes. You're a new student at Beacon, so that's to be expected. Trust me, this whole thing may seem like a lot at first, but you'll get used to it." Yang was trying to encourage Sonic the best she could, and it seemed to be working, too. That was evident since a smile could be seen on Sonic's face.

"Thanks." Sonic clearly appreciated Yang trying to help him out.

"Anytime," she replied, having a smile as well. "By the way, where are you even from anyway?"

That caught Sonic off guard. Now he had to think about something else.

"I… uh… come from Green Hill."

"Green Hill?" Yang repeated, trying to figure out if she's ever heard of that place. "I don't think I've ever heard of Green Hill before."

"Oh, trust me. Green Hill is a pretty cool place." Sonic added, making Yang have a smirk.

"Really? Well, you're gonna have to show me this 'Green Hill' in the future if it's that cool. No cool things shall be hidden from the mighty Yang." She joked, the both of them having a short laugh.

"I'll say that hiding cool things from you would be pretty impossible. You're already a way past cool person yourself."

Yang grinned at Sonic's compliment, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. "Way past cool, huh? I like that." Her grin stayed on her face, the two enjoying their conversation together. Sonic had a grin on his face as well, but he would try to shrug off the hit that Yang gave him on his shoulder. He knew it was a light hit, which only made him more surprised.

" _Holy crap, Yang is a lot stronger than I thought. That looked like a casual hit for her, yet my shoulder is stinging a bit. I wouldn't want to make her angry."_ Sonic thought to himself, doing a rather good job on the outside that the punch didn't bother him at all.

"So, what about you? Anything about where you're from, or your family, and things like that?"

As Sonic asked this question, Yang scratched the back of her head, her mood slightly changing. "My family is… complicated."

Now Sonic regrets even asking that question in the first place. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. I don't know if I should get into all of the details because it's mostly a trainwreck. I hope you understand."

"I do, don't worry about it." Sonic assured her, not wanting to make Yang uncomfortable. He tried to think about what to do, but soon, he would have a light bulb moment.

"I know what'll make you feel better. How about we grab a bite to eat in the city? It is breakfast time, after all." Sonic suggested, Yang's mood now changing.

"Um… sure!" That question caught Yang off guard, but she had to compose herself. _"Calm down, Yang. Calm down… he's just asking if I wanted to grab a bite to eat."_ she told herself.

"Alright!" With Yang agreeing, Sonic suddenly scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. If the question caught Yang off guard, then Sonic doing what he did really, really got her off guard this time, her eyes instantly getting wide. "Hold on tight!" he exclaimed, jumping from the rooftop and landing perfectly on his two feet. The students who were walking around Beacon were startled by Sonic just jumping down from a rooftop and randomly appearing like that. They especially noticed that Yang was in his arms.

The blonde girl didn't know what to say for a few seconds, as she couldn't even control her bright red blush. She took a deep breath, looking up at Sonic.

"Sonic, tell me when you're going to do that next time…"

"Sorry." Sonic set her down on her feet, and now Yang was too busy clearing her throat.

"You alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, just fine." Yang was trying to hide her embarrassment. Whether or not she was doing a good job at doing so was the real question.

"Well, come on. You gotta show me some of the best places to eat since I have no idea what I'm doing over here!" Sonic told her, snapping Yang out of it. The two of them would walk to the city of Vale.

 **XXXXXXX**

Sonic was looking around Vale, analyzing everything he could. Yang was more on her guard, though, being on the lookout for Grimm. Sonic looked over to see Yang not being as casual as he was, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just having my guard up just in case any Grimm show up."

" _I really need to figure out the terms that this world uses…"_ Sonic thought, sighing to himself since he had no idea what Yang was talking about. He would roll with it, though, acting like he fully understood what Yang just said. Eventually, they would find a restaurant and walk inside, being greeted by a waiter.

"Hello. Welcome to Persona, where we guarantee when you'll take one bite of our food, your life will change."

Sonic and Yang both laughed, being led to their table. "What can I get for this lovely couple today?"

"Um…" Sonic and Yang both blushed a bit, having awkward looks on their faces.

"We're just friends." Sonic added, the waiter now having a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh. The friend zone. Pity." His tone was so intentionally dry from knowing that Sonic and Yang weren't a couple.

Sonic rolled his eyes, the two now deciding to look at the menu. There was a lot to choose from. Yang decided to keep it simple and order waffles. However, Sonic noticed that one thing was missing from the menu.

"No chili dogs?! This is outrageous!"

"Sir, chili dogs are only served during lunch and dinner."

Sonic groaned, his pupils looking at every item they had. Eventually, he found something he wanted to try.

"Give me the You'll Never See It Coming." Sonic declared.

"Are you sure, sir? Only the most determined can handle that."

"I'm sure he can handle that. Still, whoever named a food like that must be the dumbest person alive." Yang added, the waiter laughing at the comment.

"It will all make sense in due time. Your orders will be coming right up."

The waiter left, leaving the two alone for a moment.

"Oh, just to let you know, Yang, I'm paying for this."

"Sonic, you don't have to do that. I can pay for my own meal." She replied, but Sonic could only shake his head.

"I insist, though. Consider it as a thank you for making me feel better today." Sonic said sweetly, while Yang tried to keep her smile at a normal level so she wouldn't look like a dumbstruck fool.

Not too much longer after that, their orders would be brought out. Yang started to eat her waffles, but Sonic's order was a whole other thing entirely. It was literally a mountain of every breakfast food you could think of.

"Holy crap…"

"Go ahead, take one bite." The waiter told Sonic, bringing out his phone to start recording what was about to happen.

Sonic stuck his tongue out at the waiter, determined to show him who's boss. "I'll show you!" He grabbed a fork and a knife, cutting the largest pancake he's ever had to cut. When he finally cut a piece successfully, he put it in his mouth and started chewing. The waiter still had his phone out, muttering, "Oh, this is going to be good."

When Sonic swallowed the piece of the pancake, he felt completely normal. He looked at the waiter and pointed at him in victory. "Ha! I told you this would be nothing!"

"Wait for it…" The waiter replied. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes started to become watery, and his whole body started to feel hot.

"S-See! I-I-I told you! It's nothing to me!" Sonic insisted, but then he couldn't hold it anymore. That's when his breath seemed like it could breathe fire, and now the blue blur would effectively lose his marbles. Bouncing all over the place, he couldn't control himself, emitting yells that sounded worse than the ones in horror movies.

This is when the waiter lost his crap, falling on the floor and started to roll all over the place, laughing all the while.

Little did he expect, though, that a pile of food from Sonic's plate now fell all over the waiter, causing him to look like a complete mess. How did that happen? Well, Yang punched Sonic's food to specifically get payback on the waiter, seeing as she didn't like how disrespectful he was to him.

"Karma is a-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic yelled, Yang soon running over to him to see if she could even help. Honestly, she had no idea what to do with spicy foods, but at least she showed she was there for him!

"You still have to pay!" The douche waiter shouted. Sonic, making himself get up, threw a ring at the waiter. The waiter would look at it and become enraged, his head now looking like a steaming broccoli.

"A RING?! THIS ISN'T EVEN MONEY!"

 **After that ridiculousness was over…**

Sonic and Yang could be seen walking around the campus of Beacon. Yang tried to figure out what to say after Sonic felt like a volcano not too long ago. "Uhhh…. Sorry for that waiter and what you went through."

"I'm cool, Yang. Really, I am. I still had a fun time."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you that you were a way past cool person?" Sonic brought back up the compliment he used earlier to describe Yang. "Having a good time with that particular person and learning about her is all that matters in my book."

Yang's face started to blush again. Knowing this, she turned around again and cleared her throat for the second time today, not wanting to completely lose it. She turned around to face Sonic again, having a smile on her face.

"That's so sweet of you, Sonic. Hopefully we caaaaan... do it again sometime?"

"You bet." Sonic gave a thumbs up to Yang, both waving goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways.

While Sonic was walking away, a thought came into his mind.

" _Ah, dang it! I still don't have a room!"_

"Excuse me, young man."

Sonic turned around to see who was speaking to him. His attire consisted of a buttoned vest, shaded glass spectacles, and long dark green pants. He also had silver hair and brown eyes. He was holding a cane, carrying himself in a serious manner.

"I am Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. May I have a word with you?"

 **XXXXXXX**

Ozpin led Sonic to his office, sitting down and motioned for him to do the same. Sonic would indeed sit down, wondering who this person was or what he had to say.

"Now, mind telling me why you're here at Beacon when you're not a registered student?"

"If I told you the story, you'd probably laugh right in my face." Sonic was being honest with his answer, figuring that his true story would make everyone think that he's crazy anyway. Ozpin continued to stare at Sonic, wondering what he meant by that.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Sonic."

"Do you want to be here at Beacon?"

"I mean, I just wish I knew what Beacon was about."

"Are you truly being serious?"

"As serious as I can possibly be, headmaster."

This certainly confused Ozpin. It's safe to say that he's never dealt with a case quite like this before. "I assume your story has something to do with this?"

"Yes, but like I said, you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, you'll never know until you try." Ozpin stated, putting the ball in Sonic's court. Sonic was actually getting the vibe that Ozpin would listen to him. Because of this, Sonic told Ozpin his story, where's he from, how he got here, everything.

Once he finished, Ozpin remained calm, drinking his hot cocoa. After drinking it, he set his cocoa down on his desk, never taking his eyes off Sonic. "All of that sounds like some weird fantasy."

"Dang it, I knew you weren't going to believe me…" Sonic said, sighing in annoyance.

"Who said that I didn't believe you? Your story would certainly explain why your so oblivious to everything that's going on here." Ozpin replied, as Sonic raised his head to look at him.

"So, you do believe me?"

"It'll be the only thing to do, because like I said, believing your story would be the only thing that would make sense out of everything."

Sonic smirked, but it went away when he thought about something else. "Okay, but I still don't know what's going on with this planet. I'm tired of being lost."

"It's a rather long story, but if you're willing to listen, you probably won't mind."

"Hit me with your best shot."

Now it was Ozpin's turn to explain what was going on with Remnant. The problems that occur daily, along with explaining what Beacon was truly about. After getting the clarity he needed, Sonic finally started to connect the dots.

"Better?" Ozpin asked.

"Better." Sonic replied.

"Good, but now you have a choice to make. Do you want to train to become a huntsman and help us with our cause?"

"Of course!" Sonic exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm.

"But you can't just instantly get in. You have to show me what you can actually do first." Ozpin got up, cracking his neck as he prepared himself. "Hit me."

"Huh?"

"I want to test your strength. So, hit me." Ozpin commanded, but in less than a second, Sonic was gone from his seat, quite literally being a blue blur as he sent a punch at Ozpin's face. However, right before it could hit, Ozpin grabbed the punch, keeping his calm demeanor.

That didn't mean he wasn't impressed, though.

"You're the fastest person I've ever seen. In fact, you might be the fastest person in the world. I'm not even sure if that even took a second."

"It didn't." Sonic smirked, knowing that he had impressed Ozpin. Both would back away from each other, giving some space.

"Well, I think I've already made my decision. I will accept you into Beacon. You will be put with Team RWBY."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes widened when he realized what Ozpin said. "That team is the one that has Ruby in it, right?"

"You would be correct. I feel like it would be a good fit for you. Since you already know where they are, feel free to go and tell them the news."

"Yes, sir!" Sonic gave an exaggerated military salute, before speeding off, making Ozpin's hair blow from Sonic's own wind.

"This will prove to be interesting." He took another sip of his cocoa, wanting to see how Sonic on Team RWBY would pan out.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Yang entered her team's room, where Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were waiting for her.

"It's about time you showed up! Where have you been?" Ruby asked, which made Yang smile.

"Oh, I just cheered Sonic up, that's all." Yang kept it simple, but Weiss started to form a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Well, cheering him up sure took a long time. Are you sure that's all you guys did?"

"Weiss, I do not have time for this…"

"Now that I think about it, cheering someone up shouldn't take that long…" Ruby added, having her hand on her chin, pondering.

Then Blake would add her two cents. "Gotta say, they do have a point, Yang."

"We grabbed a bite to eat as well. Normal friend stuff. That's probably why it took longer than expected." Yang was trying to keep her cool, but Weiss wouldn't stop.

"I don't know, Yang. Truth be told, you really don't know him like that, but for you to spend so much time with him already, I think you may have a crush!"

"I do not!" Yang shouted, clenching her fists.

"Oh, yes you do!" Weiss kept trying to push Yang over the edge.

"I DO NOT!"

"OH, YES YOU DO!"

Jesus, they sounded like five year olds arguing right now. However, that would quickly end with Sonic suddenly appearing in their room, raising his fists in the air in victory.

"Hey guys, Ozpin assigned me to this team now!"

"WHHAAAAAAT?!" They all yelled in unison, as that news completely caught them off guard.

"We still don't have a fifth bed for you!" Weiss acknowledged. When Sonic heard that news, his arms slumped, sighing deeply to himself.

"Uuuuuuugggghhhhhh…. I'm gonna have to make the floor my friend…"

 **End of Chapter 2: Life Will Change**

 **Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	3. Understanding

**Author's Note: Back at it again with chapter 3! Enjoy, everyone!**

 **The New Heartbeats**

 **Chapter 3: Understanding**

"Oh, this sucks. I wish Ozpin would have told us ahead of time that you would be on our team. That way, we would have been able to get an extra bed for you." Weiss told Sonic, sighing all the while.

"I'm not even sure if this room can have five beds… Things would be so crowded." Blake added, seeing Sonic shrug.

"It's no big deal." the blue blur replied, but Ruby shook her head.

"Come on, Sonic. You're our teammate. We can't just let you sleep on the floor."

Ruby's comment made Sonic let out a laugh. He appreciated the girl's kindness, but he had to be real. "Sorry, Ruby. If I slept in any of the beds, do you know how awkward that would be? I'm just being real here."

Ruby was about to say something else, holding her index finger like she knew what to say, but then she just stopped. Unfortunately, Sonic did have a point. Yang looked away for a moment, frowning a bit. Though, was she frowning at Sonic's situation or something else?

 **Who knows?**

"Besides, I'll be fine. I'll just chill on the rooftop again. I'm used to being outside a lot, trust me." Sonic assured them, walking out of the room and indeed went to the rooftop again, the night sky giving the scenery an extra, beautiful glow. Sitting, he looked at the moon for a long time, but looked away.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Tails… Knuckles… Wherever you guys are, be safe out there."

If there was one thing about Sonic, he always cares for his friends, and not knowing what kind of situation they're in has made the blue blur think about them more.

"Mind if I join you again?"

Sonic opened his eyes, realizing the voice.

"Yang, you must love rooftops."

"Well, I am a rooftop specialist." she jokingly replied, currently in her pajamas. She sat down next to Sonic, both deciding to look at the moon together.

It would only take one comment from Sonic to start a conversation.

"What's up?"

Yang remained silent for a while, letting out a small sigh. "Remember how you asked me about my family not too long ago?"

Sonic gave a nod. "Yeah, but I don't want you talking about it if you don't want to."

Yang shook her head. "Screw it. We're teammates now and it's best if you should know."

Sonic wasn't sure what to say, but if Yang made up her mind, he didn't want to stop her. "Okay then. I'm all ears."

Yang took a deep breath of her own, before starting on her story. "I wish I could say it was all sunshine and rainbows. You know, no confusion, actual consistency, but it isn't what I got." She made a pause, wondering how she wanted to explain this.

"While Ruby and I are sisters, technically, we're really half sisters. Same dad, different mom. The woman that I thought who was my biological mom… wasn't actually my mom. Instead, my actual mother abandoned me and dad not too long after I was born. My other mom, which is where Ruby came in, died in a mission. Dad took another hard hit when that happened… I'm not sure if he's ever been the same since then." As Yang was explaining this, Sonic was listening to her fully, his face describing a sad feeling.

"It made a hard dent in the family, overall. Though, around that time is when I found out that wasn't my biological mom. For as long as I can remember, I've been looking for her, trying to search for any clue that could possibly lead me to her. I want to find out the truth on why she abandoned dad… I want to find out why she abandoned me…"

This was obviously a very touchy subject for Yang to talk about, and it signaled in her tone slightly getting more sorrow. However, all things considered, she was actually doing a good job at keeping herself together.

Sonic continued to look at Yang, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm so sorry, Yang…"

"Naaah, don't be." She stretched a bit, trying to disguise her sadness by being her typical, upbeat self. "I'm just glad that I was able to tell you this now instead of later. That's a win all on its own!" she replied, looking back at the moon. A long, emotional stare would take place, her thoughts going back to finding her real mother.

She looked like she was about to turn and get up, feeling like she said what she needed to say. "Well, I guess it's about time I head ba-"

Before Yang could even finish her sentence or get up, Sonic suddenly embraced her in a heartfelt hug. For a moment, Yang was shocked by this, but it would only take about three seconds for her to realize what was going on. She returned Sonic's heartfelt hug with one of her own, closing her eyes while staying strong.

"I don't like to see sad people, especially when I know you're the complete opposite." Sonic told the blonde, their hug continuing. "I'm here for you."

Sonic's compassion made Yang realize that he did mean every word he said. The hug, the words, everything felt warm and true, like he could give her hope. Though, Sonic has always had that effect on people.

This is when Yang cracked a smile, albeit a small one.

"Thank you so, so much, Sonic."

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was morning time, the sun now shining on Beacon as students were now waking up. On the rooftop, one would expect that Yang went back inside, leaving Sonic alone so he could sleep.

Well, that didn't happen.

After that hug, the two weren't keeping track of time. Like, they really, really lost track.

Both Sonic and Yang could be seen in the same place they were the previous night, but the kicker here is that they could be seen leaning against each other, their heads resting together.

They both woke up at the same time, it seemed like. Yang, startled at the realization that she and Sonic snuggled together throughout the entire night, scooted back as quickly as possible while waving her hands in panic, having a blush on her face. Sonic reacted more calmly to the situation, but a blush could be seen on his face as well.

This suddenly became very awkward, and now Yang felt like she needed to get away.

"So… uh… I should go." She soon left Sonic alone on the rooftop, the blue blur still not sure how this whole thing even happened.

 **XXXXXXX**

Yang looked inside her team's room, seeing if they were all still sleeping. From what she could tell, she was in the clear. She tiptoed her way in the room, climbing up to her bed and tried to make it seem like she slept there for the whole night.

However, once she made it, she wasn't completely in the clear like she thought she was.

"So, where'd you run off too?"

Yang was caught off guard by this, knowing that it was Blake asking this question. She sighed, before calming down.

"I was getting some extra training in last night."

"Ohhhhhh, is that so? Hm. That's weird. I don't know if training sessions last as long as yours do." It was clear that Blake was just screwing around with Yang by her tone. This caused the blonde to groan, not wanting to explain what happened from pure embarrassment.

Blake laughed, having a smile.

"Relax, Yang. I'm just messing with ya." She told her best friend, already having an idea on why Yang just now showed up.

"If you really did train, then you should be well prepared for today. While you were gone, Ruby said that we're gonna work on a lot of things."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll be ready when it's time to punch the crap out of everybody, especially you." Yang joked, showing that she still had her sense of humor. Blake gave a giggle, shaking her head as she remained in her bed.

"Can't wait."

 **End of Chapter 3: Understanding**

 **Author's Note: There goes chapter 3! Don't worry guys, action will be in the next chapter along with more characters. Just wanted to get this starting phase out of the way. Anyway, read and review!**


	4. Bonding Time

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this took a bit to update! Let's dive right in!**

 **The New Heartbeats**

 **Chapter 4: Bonding Time**

It was early in the morning, and Team RWBY could be seen standing on opposite sides in a nearby forest, currently in battle stances. However, they seemed to be missing one important person… their new teammate.

"Uuuugghhhhh… He's late on his first training session with us?" Weiss let out a groan, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be too hard on him. Sonic is still probably trying to figure things out." Ruby replied, Weiss letting out a 'hmph.'

"Well, he better not keep us waiting for too much lo-"

Before she could even finish, whether it was a coincidence or not, Sonic showed up at blazing speeds, giving an exaggerated salute. "Sonic the blue bur, at your service!"

The girls didn't even have time to blink, because Sonic appeared out of nowhere to them. They thought they were seeing things for a moment. How was he not here, but yet be here out of the blue?

"Where in the world did you come from? How did you just randomly appear?" Blake asked, a smirk forming on Sonic's face.

"Ah well… You can say that I'm pretty fast."

Yang shook her head, laughing a bit. "Pretty fast is putting it lightly."

"Looks like everybody's here. Now we can finally begin!" Ruby clapped her hands together, soon bringing out her Crescent Rose. Blake brought out her Gambol Shroud, while Weiss had her Myrtenaster. Yang, of course, had her Ember Celica.

All of them were cool weapons.

This also made Sonic stick out like a sore thumb, since he didn't have any kind of weapon whatsoever.

"Uh… Sonic? Where's your weapon?" Weiss' question made Sonic scoff.

"Please, I don't need one! I'm fine just the way I am!"

The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. They all thought Sonic was crazy at that point. How could he not have any type of weapon at all?

With a collective sigh from each girl, they let it go.

"Alright! Everybody for themselves! Begin!" Ruby called out, as everyone rushed in to attack each other. Ruby came right for Weiss, swinging her scythe repeatedly at her. A small grin appeared on Weiss' features, using her speed to dodge the strikes, countering with her semblance to make a part of the ground that Ruby was standing on slippery.

Not realizing it until the last second, Ruby's eyes widened at this sight, losing her balance and eventually falling right on her butt.

Obviously, Weiss was happy to see things go in her favor. "Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that!"

Ruby tried to shake off the minimal pain, her face becoming more serious. "Oh, you're so getting it now, Weiss!" The young girl got up, her Crescent Rose now shooting out fire at Weiss. That fire was coming faster for her than she thought, so she would make sure to become a dodging machine, even if it takes a lot of energy to keep that up over time.

With Yang and Blake, they were currently matching blow for blow. Yang was on the offensive with constant punching, but Blake knew her style by this point. Using her Gambol Shroud as a katana, she had blocked Yang's blows repeatedly, all while having a smirk on her face.

"I know your game, Yang. You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Better, huh?!" That comment got Yang hyped up, hitting Blake's katana dead on and knocked her back by causing a mini explosion. As Blake slid, she would eventually regain her balance, still having her smirk.

"That's a little better, I guess."

Meanwhile, while all of the girls were attacking each other, Sonic was gone yet again. Well, he was physically there, but no attacks were being thrown his way. He sighed deeply to himself, wondering if they even remembered he was here.

"They're probably so used to training with each other that they forgot about my existence as soon as they started attacking…" Sonic muttered, his palm meeting his face. "Looks like I'm gonna have to make some action happen instead of waiting for it to come to me!"

Getting ready to surprise them, Sonic started running around the four girls at a casual speed. Well, casual speed for him, anyway. As he kept running in circles, a blue tornado was starting to form around the girls. It got larger and larger, which made it impossible not to notice.

"W-what the?!" They all said in unison, realizing that they were now trapped in a tornado, their bodies now flying everywhere. Everyone was starting to get dizzy, and truthfully, Sonic didn't want to keep this up for much longer. This was simply a training match, he didn't actually want to hurt his teammates.

Coming to a screeching halt, Sonic's tornado went away, the girls all falling on the grass, groaning in pain. Still, it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle, eventually getting back on their feet and looked straight at Sonic.

"Okay… Sonic… Just how fast are you?" Ruby's question made Sonic grin, letting out a small laugh.

"Really, really fast." Sonic replied confidently, truly not knowing how fast he could actually go. He doesn't keep track of that stuff, he just runs and takes it from there.

"With that type of speed, he's probably the fastest thing alive." Weiss added, still trying to recover from her dizziness.

Yang, however, wanted to see more. "Let's test out that speed again!" She ran towards Sonic, pulling her fist back, wanting to unleash a powerful punch on Sonic to see if he could dodge. Unfortunately for the blue blur, he was too busy acting cocky over all of the compliments on his speed, not even noticing that Yang was coming for him until the very last second.

Because of letting his guard down, Yang's punch went straight into Sonic's gut, sending him flying all across the forest and crashing through the trees. Sonic was yelling out in pain from not just crashing through the trees, but getting hit by Yang was the worst part of it. That girl could kill somebody with her strength if she really wanted to do so.

Sonic would crash into one more tree, before sliding across the ground. Yep, that hurt. "Note to self… Never get cocky when you're around Yang…" he muttered, looking lifeless.

The girls all had a shocked look on their face, but the one to comment on this matter would be Weiss. She turned to Yang, having a look of frustration. "You idiot! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"No, of course not! I just wanted to see if he could dodge my attack!" Yang shouted back, but arguing wasn't going to help the matter. The girls all ran to check up on Sonic, Yang being the one to ask him if he's alright, expressing worry in her voice. "I'm so sorry, Sonic! Are you okay?!"

"Just a couple of broken ribs and legs… You know, the usual." Even after taking a heavy punch, Sonic still kept his joking personality. The girls, though, didn't catch it because of their worry for Sonic, especially Yang. Sonic noticed the concern on their faces, deciding not to joke and instead showed a smile on his face.

"No, really, I'm fine. I've been hit by some powerful attacks in my lifetime, so I'm used to the pain." Sonic added, his new teammates helping him to his feet and gave him support just in case if he didn't feel well enough to walk on his own.

"Come on guys, I'm not crippled." Sonic told them, Yang shaking her head.

"Just accept the help. You're one of us now, and we always have to take care of our own." she told him, the faintest blush appearing on Sonic's face from the blonde's words.

"Thanks…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Team RWBY could be seen in their room. It's been a few hours since their training session, and Sonic proved to not be crippled. He was completely fine, which was a relief for his teammates. Still, all of them kept an eye on him, especially Yang. Honestly, while Sonic thought they were worrying way too much, he did appreciate that he was put in a group full of caring people. Even it is kinda early to say it, it felt like home to him. It was a completely different universe, but hey, the home thing can still apply. If there's one thing that he knew for sure, his team treated everybody like they're family.

"Oh, Sonic! You haven't met anybody from Team JNPR yet, right?" Ruby asked, Sonic raising an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"They're another team here at Beacon. They're coming over, so we're gonna have a little bit of fun time!" exclaimed Ruby, looking to be quite excited. "Don't worry, they're cool people. Feel free to strike up a conversation with any of them."

Sonic gave a nod, shrugging at another team coming over. Then something hit his mind, his eyes becoming wide. "Wait, what in the world do you guys consider fun ti-"

"WE'RE HERE!"

That shout came from an always overly energetic girl, Nora Valkyrie. Short orange hair, turquoise eyes, and a collared black vest. Her teammates behind her were Pyrrha, a beautiful girl with a red ponytail and green eyes. She was sporting a red shirt and shorts for this casual occasion. Ren, long black hair while having a magenta streak on the left side, was another teammate. He was wearing a green shirt and white shorts, while Jaune, the leader, has messy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt to go along with orange shorts.

"Hey everyone!" Ruby called out, happy to see Team JNPR.

"Hey Ruby!" Jaune replied, looking around the room and saw the usual crew. Then his eyes noticed Sonic, someone who he's never seen before. "Hey, you new here?"

"You could say that." Sonic took a look at Jaune, noticing that he was walking closer to him. He held his hand out for a handshake. "The name's Jaune."

"Sonic." He took Jaune's hand and shook it, having his signature smirk.

"And this is my team. Feel free to introduce yourselves, guys."

"I'm Pyrrha, nice to meet you, Sonic."

"Ren."

"NORA!"

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sure we're all gonna have fun." Sonic told them, but he mainly wondered what 'fun' they had planned in the first place. Though, while thinking, Jaune came closer to Sonic's ear and whispered something.

"Man, Ozpin put you in a group full of girls? I know you feel like you hit the jackpot."

Sonic could only let out a mild sigh at that statement, whispering back, "But you have that red head on your team. Have you made a move yet?"

"She's not into me like that."

Ah, but she was. Jaune was just too oblivious to ever notice all of the hints that Pyrrha would throw right in his face. Story of his love life, really.

"What are you two whispering about?" Blake crossed her arms, making Jaune and Sonic stop their conversation.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just talking about guy stuff, you know." Jaune added.

"Mhm." Blake just let out a sigh. Nevertheless, it was time for them to start their fun. "Let's just start this truth or dare before it gets too late."

" _Oh God, truth or dare… The worst of the worst…"_ Sonic thought, already dreading of what could possibly come up.

They would all sit in a circle, trying to figure out who wants to go first. Eventually, Weiss was chosen to go first to start off the apocalypse. "Alright Weiss, truth or dare?" asked Ruby.

"Truth."

"Is it true that Ruby Rose is your best friend?"

"I'm going to hurt you."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Everyone laughed at Weiss' reluctance to call Ruby her best friend, ultimately knowing the true answer to that already.

"Alright… um… Nora, truth or dare?" Weiss asked, Nora raising her fist in the air and shouted, "Dare!"

"Okay…. I dare you to kiss Ren."

"Pshhhhhhhh! Easiest dare ever!" Without hesitation, Nora got closer to Ren and kissed him right on the lips. Though, she let the kiss be quick, being over as soon as it started. For being kissed on the lips so suddenly, Ren actually hid his blush quite well.

In the most coolest, Ren way possible, he would express his feelings while doing a good job at hiding them at the same time. "What an odd development." He was chill, man. It seemed like nothing could faze him, but now it was his turn to keep the game rolling.

"Alright. Blake, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're afraid of dogs?"

That question made Blake look like she was going through war flashbacks, which was completely unlike her calm demeanor. "W-what?! No, that's impossible, what could make you think of such a thing?!"

"Well one, you're a catgirl, and two, the way you're reacting is leading us to the conclusion that you are indeed afraid of dogs."

"Oooh! Maybe we should get a dog soon!" Ruby got excited at the possibility of getting a dog, and it was all thanks to Ren bringing up the subject.

"HUH?!" Blake couldn't believe where this was going. How did this go from a truth question to Ruby saying that she wanted a dog?

"As a matter of fact, having a dog would be pretty cool. I'm in!" Of course, Yang was on board with the idea, as Blake could only fall on her back and let out a long, sad sigh.

"Hey, Blake! Don't faint on us now! You still have to ask somebody else what they want to do!" Yang exclaimed, laughing as hard as she could at Blake's reaction to dogs.

This would make Blake get evil thoughts. _"Oh, we'll see who's laughing after this…"_ An unsettling, evil smirk appeared on Blake's face, getting up. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sonic. A kiss on the lips is the only acceptable one."

Now it was Yang's turn to freak out, a bright red blush appearing on her face, combined with a look of anger.

"WHHAAAAAAT?!"

"What's the matter? That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Blake kept on pushing Yang, knowing that she was going to probably get punched after this, but the reaction and conclusion to this would be all worth it.

Sonic didn't say a word, but he did have his head down. He was trying to hide his embarrassment. _"I knew this game would be nothing but trouble!"_ he yelled in his thoughts.

Yang growled at Blake, crossing her arms. "Hmph. The mighty Yang isn't scared of anything!"

Blake wasn't done teasing her best friend. "Well then, let's see it, oh mighty Yang."

Yang looked at the floor for a moment, before turning to Sonic. Sonic looked at Yang, but this look was different. He just took a short moment to analyze how stunning Yang truly was. Cute face, beautiful golden hair, and pretty lilac eyes.

Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad. Besides, who would complain in a situation where you could kiss a pretty girl?

Yang cleared her throat. "Sonic, are you okay? You're kinda staring into space."

"H-huh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about chili dogs, the best thing ever made."

This caused everyone to fall on their backs in typical anime fashion. How did chili dogs even relate to what was happening right now?

Fortunately or unfortunately for Sonic, the people would get back up to see exactly how this kiss would turn out.

Sonic would make the first move, deciding to lean in closer and closer. Yang was sort of surprised that Sonic would be the first to lean in, but she would follow his lead. It was at this moment that their lips would be mere inches apart, and now it was only a matter of time before their lips would meet.

Then the power went out, ruining everything.

"Ah great! The power went out! I wanted to see that kiss!" Jaune was clearly disappointed at this development, letting his feelings be known.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4: Bonding Time**

 **A/N: Well, there goes chapter 4! I had a fun time making this one, haha. An update for chapter 5 will come sooner rather than later, trust me. As always, Read and Review!**


	5. Blue Blur

**A/N: Hey, we're in chapter 5! Enjoy!**

 **The New Heartbeats**

 **Chapter 5: Blue Blur**

After the power went out, Team JNPR decided to say goodbye and go back to their dorms. Eventually, the power would come back on, and Team RWBY would finally have their light back. Weiss had a sigh of relief, jumping on her bed. "Ahhhh, light! Oh, how I've missed you!"

Sonic closed his eyes, knowing that he was next to Yang and still found that truth or dare kiss situation awkward. To make things short, they didn't kiss which was all thanks to the power. That was good.

Or maybe it wasn't?

Did he want to kiss Yang? Did Yang want to kiss him?

Who knows?

"So, I've actually thought about something." Blake stated, raising her index finger. "I don't think we can just be called Team RWBY anymore. Since Sonic is on our team now, we can't just ignore him in the team name."

"Good point, Blake!" Ruby gave a nod, agreeing. She held her chin, beginning to think. "I know! How about Team RWBYS?"

"I… It's… eh…" Sonic thought the original name was fine. He doesn't want them to fix what isn't broken. "I mean, I appreciate it guys, but I don't want to mess up your team name."

Weiss cleared her throat, drawing the attention to her. "Ehem. Sonic, you're on this team too. Adding one little letter isn't going to be the end of the world."

Sonic was about to say something else until Yang would interrupt him. "She's right, you know. As a team, we all act as one, especially when it comes to our name." She gave a smile, assuring Sonic that everything was okay.

Sonic couldn't help but to crack a smile of his own. These weren't just teammates, they were all good people who deeply cares about each other. He even let out a small laugh, saying, "You people are just too much…" Of course, his tone signaled that he meant that in the affectionate way, appreciating what these girls have done for him.

"Oh, oh! I just thought about something else! Sonic, we have to get your scroll number so all of us can contact each other!" Obviously, what Ruby said made perfect sense to her and everyone else in the room.

Well, everyone except for Sonic.

"What?"

"You know, your scroll number?" Ruby paused, not sure why Sonic was looking so confused. "Don't you have a scroll?"

By the look on his face, Sonic clearly wasn't able to connect the dots. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Everyone in the room gasped, not believing what they were hearing. First, Sonic didn't have a weapon, and now he doesn't have a scroll?

"You're saying that you don't know what a scroll is?" Weiss asked. Sonic continued to think about it. Did Ozpin not tell him about this?

"Oh! Are you guys talking about those scrolls that you see in those kung fu movies?" Sonic replied. He thought he was making sense, but all it did was make the girls' jaws drop.

"Are you even _from_ this planet?!" Weiss shouted at the blue haired teen.

No. No, he wasn't.

Blake came over and put her hand on Sonic's forehead, trying to figure out something. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. Though, did Yang's punch do more damage than expected?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"Think fast, Sonic." Weiss said, throwing an extra scroll that she had at him. Sonic extended his hand and caught it, taking a short look at what these people call a scroll. This is when he realized what these people were talking about.

"Ohhhhh, a phone! Why didn't you guys just say that?! This looks nothing like a scroll!"

The four girls all looked at each other in unison with shocked looks, before looking back at Sonic.

"Sonic… are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"I am perfectly fine!" Since he had a scroll now, everyone would exchange their scroll number with Sonic. "You guys sleep tight!" After that, Sonic blasted out of the dorm, the wind blowing the hair of his teammates. With the girls being alone, their faces having a look of worry.

"I'm concerned about him." Ruby added, the girls all agreeing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic could be seen in Emerald Forest, finding the place to actually be quite calm. However, what he was blissfully unaware of was that Grimm could show up at any second. It is also debatable if he would even care since he's extremely confident in his natural abilities, weapon or no weapon.

He decided to walk, looking at all of his surroundings and yawned. "This is a pretty cool place if someone just wants to relax." he told himself, cracking his neck and decided to relax under a tree. "Maybe… I should just… sleep here…" The blue blur soon dozed off, the thought of Grimm attacking not even coming to his mind.

Although, his sleep wouldn't last long. Above him, but not too far above him, a purple portal would appear, seemingly spitting something out. A yell could be heard, slightly waking Sonic up. "What the…"

That's when this thing hit Sonic right on the top of his head, his hands instantly holding it from the pain. "Ow! What the heck was that?!"

"I could ask you the same que-!"

The voice stopped, recognizing who he was talking to. "Well, I wasn't expecting to ever see you again, Knave, but why do you look so different?"

This is when Sonic stopped freaking out, his eyes widening as he realized the voice. "No way…"

He looked by his leg, excitement and happiness being the only words to describe him. "Caliburn?! Where in the world did you come from?!" When he saw his old sword, Sonic looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Long time no see, Sonic." Caliburn replied, smirking. "Honestly, I have no idea what happened. I was in my world, and then everything got distorted. Next thing I knew, I was sucked into a portal, and now I'm here talking to you."

Hearing this story, Sonic was silent, as multiple scenarios started to play out in his head. Though, he could only agree with one. Caliburn noticed that Sonic was in deep thought, deciding to break the silence.

"I assume that you have an idea on why that happened…?"

"Yeah… I do." Sonic sighed. "You see, there's this thing called the Master Emerald in my world. Let's just say that it's the most powerful thing anyone could have, and my arch nemesis stole it to do bad things. To prevent him from using its power, I attacked it, but the reaction was… less than stellar, to put it lightly. We're not in my original world right now. We're somewhere completelyyyyyy different. It's not the first time that this has happened to me, going to other worlds, but what did throw me in for a loop was when I saw that I transformed into a human. Luckily, I've had some really cool people help me get used to the planet, so that's a plus at least. Still, I was expecting the Master Emerald to mess with only my world, I didn't know that it would affect other worlds as well…"

Caliburn took everything in, now in his own thoughts. "So, who actually knows your true history?"

"Only one."

"Plan on telling anybody else?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if they would believe me, to be honest. They would think I'm crazy."

"I see." Caliburn understood where Sonic was coming from, but the sword had something on his mind. "You know, you're not going to be able to keep it a secret forever."

"I'm aware."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was time for class, and the lesson today would be about combat training. A middle aged woman with green eyes, blonde hair tied in a bun, and glasses would appear. Her attire consisted of a white long sleeved top, while her skirt would be black.

This was Glynda Goodwitch.

"Good morning class. As you all know, you've had a few days off, but the Beacon Dance is also tomorrow. I don't expect any foolishness to go on during this event, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." everyone replied.

"Good. As for other announcements, we have a new student who has recently joined Beacon, and is the newest member of Team RWBY. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

When Glynda asked that question, nobody stood up. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake all groaned, because Sonic was late yet again.

"How can somebody so fast be so late all time?!" Ruby whispered.

"Where the heck is he? Should we call hi-" Yang was cut off by a nearby voice, the team turning their heads along with the class.

"Woo boy, I'm not used to putting on uniforms!"

There he was, there's our blue blur. He came in and waved like nothing was wrong, deciding to get near his team. "My bad, teach! Still trying to find my way around here, heh."

Glynda couldn't believe how casual Sonic was acting, adjusting her glasses to make sure what she was seeing was real. Everybody else in the class so desperately wanted to laugh at Sonic's entrance, and all Team RWBY could do was hide their faces in complete shame.

Truth be told, Glynda wanted to throw Sonic out right then and there, but she kept her composure. She received direct orders from Ozpin to keep an eye on him, and that is what she would do… no matter how stressful it would prove to be.

"It is Professor Goodwitch, to you." she replied sternly. "Now, would you like to properly introduce yourself to the class?"

"Oh, right. Hey everybody, I'm Sonic! Is Teach always like this?"

Glynda looked directly at Sonic, deciding not to be done with the cocky teen just yet. "Sonic, you seem to have quite the exuberant personality."

"Why thank you, I-"

"I don't like it."

Glynda had cut Sonic off, making him frown. "You can't come in late and make a scene as your first impression. Actions like that only have consequences."

Sonic was about to say something else, until Glynda non-verbally told him to shut up again. "Sun!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"You will be facing Sonic on his first day, right here, right now."

"Huh?! But this is all so sudden!"

"Now, Sun!"

"Okay…" Sun sighed, a blonde haired boy with a tan complexion walked down to the stage. The main thing to notice about him is that he was in top physical shape, along with having a golden tail.

Glynda smirked, crossing her arms as she turned her attention back to Sonic. "Let's add some extra incentives. Sonic, if you beat Sun, there will be no test for this week."

That's when the class perked up, suddenly wanting Sonic to win so they could get a break. Really, all Sonic could do was form a smirk of his own. He's always enjoyed the additional pressure.

"And if I lose?"

"Then there will be a test everyday for the rest of the semester. Only Sun wouldn't be affected by this." Those were Glynda's terms, which also made the class drown in fear. Sonic raised an eyebrow at Glynda's deal.

"I'm not sure how that's fair. **When** I win, only one test gets removed, but if I lost, which **isn't** happening, we have to take tests everyday?"

"I advise that you don't argue with me."

Sonic shrugged. "Whatever." So, it was either be loved or be forever hated by the class. Cool. "I'll beat him in 0.2 seconds." As he made his way towards the stage, Sun heard the comment and laughed.

"0.2 seconds? Don't you think you're getting a little too cocky there?"

"Nah. I'll be sure to make you 'sor-ey'."

Yang's head instantly went up, noticing the absolutely horrible pun that came out of Sonic's mouth, but she wouldn't know a horrible pun if it hit her right in the head.

Unfortunately for the rest of Team RWBY, all of them wanted to effectively jump off a cliff. "OH GOD KILL ME NOW!" Weiss screamed, as Ruby added, "THERE'S TWO OF THEM! ALL IS LOST!"

This is when the entire class lost their minds, laughter being able to be heard from every corner. Glynda's eye twitched, knowing that she had to restore order quickly.

"ENOUGH!"

The entire class shut up quickly, knowing what could happen if Glynda ever unleashed her rage. There would be a long silence, as the only thing that could possibly be heard would be a pencil falling to the floor.

"Ready!" Glynda raised her hand in the air, soon sending it down. "Begin!"

Nobody didn't even get to blink, as Sonic seemingly disappeared from the naked eye. Of course, this just the work of Sonic's otherworldly speed, sending a kick right into Sun's left side, making him fall instantly to the ground. He made sure the kick would at least do that, but he didn't want injure Sun.

In no time flat, Sonic was back on the other side he had left. Really, it looked like he never left in the first place. "Sorry… uh… Sun. Hope you don't take the loss too hard."

Sun groaned in pain, holding his left side as he tried to fathom what happened to him. It was all hard to believe. The entire class was speechless, especially Glynda. Team RWBY had seen Sonic's speed first hand before this, but what they didn't know is that he could take it up to an even higher level than what he's been showing. Jaws had dropped to the floor, people were rubbing their eyes to make sure what they witnessed was real.

How could anybody be _that_ fast?

Sun, still holding his left side, would eventually get up, figuring out what he wanted to say. "Dude…" he began, staring at Sonic.

"That… was… AWESOME!"

The class then cheered for loudly for Sonic, emitting victory screeches that they were able to avoid a test for at least one week. Sun then came closer to Sonic, his face being filled with wonder. "You have to teach me your secrets! How are you able to go that fast?! Is that your semblance?! How fast can you go?! How much training in the gym did you do to get to this level?! Oh man, this is so cool!"

Sun now sounded like a fanboy meeting his idol, and all Sonic could do was chuckle. He had to know one word he was talking about, semblance, but he'll worry about definitions later. "I've always been able to go this fast. It's been like that ever since I was born."

"WHAT?! SO YOU'RE JUST NATURALLY THAT FAST WITH NO TRAINING?!"

"Yup."

Team RWBY got up and started clapping, all of them yelling, "Yeah! That's our Sonic! He just saved us from a test!" With Team RWBY's chant, that's when the whole class started to yell Sonic's name.

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!"

Hearing the cheers, Sonic smirked widely, giving a thumbs up to the entire class.

Glynda was stuck in shock. Her body was like a statue, not making any movements since Sonic's sudden victory. Though, it did give her clarification on one thing.

" _Well, now I can see why Ozpin told me to keep an eye on him…"_ she thought, truly being amazed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

If people didn't know Sonic beforehand, then they definitely knew him now. Everywhere you turn, Sonic's name was being brought up at Beacon, instantly becoming a household name already on his first official day.

While he does enjoy the attention and the thank yous, he decided to travel to Vale so he could get away from the crowd for a bit. He loves people, but he doesn't like his personal space being invaded.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were back in their dorms, having a fun conversation about what happened today. "Can you believe it? We don't have to take a test this week, and it's all thanks to the newest member of our family!" Yang grinned as she said this, making Blake smile.

"Yeah, that definitely frees up everyone's schedule a bit. That whole thing also made Sonic a legend here at Beacon. It's funny, but it's also really cool to see."

"Sure is…" Yang trailed off, her mind wandering off somewhere else. Blake clearly noticed this, wanting to see what was up with her best friend.

"You seem to be in deep thought about something. Anything you wanna talk about?"

Yang was silent for a minute, not sure how to properly phrase what she wanted to say. When Yang became silent, a smirk would appear on Blake's face. The blonde noticed this, her face becoming more intense.

"Blake, I don't know what you're smirking about, but I don't like it…"

Blake let out a small chuckle at Yang's face. "It's about Sonic, isn't it?"

"I mean, I've never been around anybody quite like him. Not only is he cool, but he's so understanding and cares so much about others. Not too long ago, I told him the whole family situation, and I actually felt somewhat comfortable in doing so. It also helps that he's cu-" Yang stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. Blake could only smile, nodding the whole way through.

"Mhmm… I see. So, you think he's cute."

This is when Yang freaked out, her face becoming crimson red.

"I was so not about to say that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Blake!"

"There's nothing wrong in admitting someone is cute. Take me for example, I think he's cute too."

Those words from Blake stopped Yang dead in her tracks, her stare becoming blank. "What?"

"Relaaaax. Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean that I want to date him." For herself, Blake had been through a terrible relationship already. She was in no rush to get into another relationship again. "So, are you going to ask him to the dance?"

Yang's blush only increased, her voice becoming louder with each passing second. "I-You… Gah! Shut up, Blake!" She stormed out the dorm in embarrassment, leaving Blake by herself as she laughed.

"I was just asking an honest question."

"Love, the most complicated thing ever."

That was another voice speaking. Blake's eyes widened, looking around the room. Was she going crazy? Did she really hear another voice? But she was the only one in the room now…

Right?

"Who's… who's there?"

She looked over by the window, and at that moment, she could see Caliburn. A long stare would ensue. "Okay Blake, you're losing it. There's no possible way that swords can ta-"

"What? You've never seen a talking sword before?"

"HOLY-!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 5: Blue Blur**

 **A/N: Aaaaaannnnnnd there goes chapter 5! I feel like each chapter is getting more and more fun to write! Anyway guys, Read and Review!**


	6. Just My Imagination

**A/N: Chapter 6 is here! Shout out to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You guys remain being the best!**

 **The New Heartbeats**

 **Chapter 6: Just My Imagination**

Yang had stormed out of the room, deciding to go to Emerald Forest so she could possibly clear her head. That conversation she had with Blake kept on replaying in her head over and over again. She tried to shrug it off, think about something else, or heck, maybe some Grimm would randomly show up. She would love the idea of letting out her frustration by punching the crap out of some Grimm.

Though, nothing like that was happening to her right now, so all she could do was sit under a tree, sighing heavily. "Come on, Yang… You don't have a crush. When have you ever had crush? You're not the romantic type. Never have been, never will be. That just isn't you." she told herself, obviously talking about Sonic.

"I'm completely fine being the way I am, crushes and romantic crap would only slow me down…" She looked up, her lilac eyes signaling that she was still in deep thought. Unfortunately, her thoughts would get interrupted by hearing somebody walk closer to her. When she looked to see who it was, her eyes widened.

This was the last person she wanted to see.

Or maybe it was the person who she _really_ wanted to see.

Let's go with both.

"Hey Yang, wasn't expecting to see you here." Sonic said, smiling.

" _I hate my life."_ Yang thought, still looking at Sonic and made a smile appear on her face. "Same here. I thought you were in Vale."

"Well, I was, but then I decided to bail and come here so I could get some training in." Sonic cracked his neck, suddenly coming up with an idea. "Oh! You're really good at hand to hand combat, right?"

"I am skilled in hand to hand combat, yes." Yang replied.

Sonic seemed to get hyped up. "Maybe you could show me a few things? I feel like I could get so much better if I added some more moves to my repertoire."

Yang thought about this suggestion, a smirk eventually appearing on her face. Doing some training could get her mind back on track. "I don't know, Sonic. I might be a little too tough for ya." Her tone was playful, one of Yang's strongest traits.

Sonic returned Yang's smirk with one of his own. "Too tough? Ha! You only say that because you got me while I was completely off guard!" His tone gradually became more playful as well, winking.

"Besides, when I'm serious, I might be too rough for ya…"

"Oh, you're so getting a beatdown."

Yang had caught Sonic off guard yet again, this time tackling him as they rolled all over the forest. Sure, it had the sounds of people actually fighting, but really, it was only a power struggle since the two had locked hands.

"You're the fastest thing alive, yet you still can't dodge my attacks. What's up with that?" Yang jokingly asked, Sonic deciding to play along.

"I said hand to hand combat, but now I'm starting to think that you just wanted to tackle me… Personal space, Yang."

"It's to help keep your guard up. Gotta learn how to do that around a hot girl like me so it doesn't come back to bite you in the future!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, but let out a laugh in the end. "I so appreciate the wisdom you just put on me."

"I know you do." Much like how Sonic started off with a wink, Yang ended the tackling session with a wink of her own, getting off Sonic. They both sat beside each other, looking at the sky above them.

There would be a long silence between the two, but it was clear that Yang was the one who had something on her mind. Sonic looked over, noticing her face. He gave Yang a nudge which made her head turn to him.

"Hey, something on your mind?"

Sonic's question wouldn't be answered for a few moments, mainly because of Yang trying to figure out how she wanted to respond.

"Sonic…" she began, looking down. "Do… Do you think I'm strong?"

That question made Sonic raise an eyebrow. Why would she ask something like that? "Do I think you're strong? What kind of question is that? You're the strongest girl in the entire school!"

Yang shook her head. "No, no. Not physically strong. I'm talking about emotionally."

Now that really threw Sonic in for a loop. "Emotionally?"

"You know, my whole family story and everything… I had to grow up really fast because of that. I try to be this strong, invincible sister for Ruby, but I'm always going through pain. I try to hide it with my actions, but I'm sure even Ruby knows that I'm faking it at this point. Though, if she truly knew how much I was faking it…"

"She'd put the guilt on her own shoulders." Sonic finished Yang's sentence for her, the blonde nodding.

"She would never stop blaming herself. It's something that I can't have her do."

Her tone was serious, but it was also sad. Sonic could only frown, but he wasn't going to let this situation have two sad people at the same time.

"To answer your question, Yang, you're very strong emotionally. For you to go through what you've went through, but you're still able to find joy in a lot of things you do, that says a whole lot right there." Sonic's words made Yang put a small smile on her face. At least there was a positive development.

"For me, I know when I'm not feeling so hot, I love to just go out and run, seeing what my next adventure could be. I'm a thrill-seeker, and I want to go on as many adventures as I can."

Yang's eyes widened at Sonic's statement. "Really?" Her tone clearly showed interest. "What you just said…. You basically described me as well. I want to go on as many adventures as I can, just like you." Her smile got bigger, and Sonic gave his signature thumbs up.

"Heh heh. Glad I know someone that can relate. People always call us the crazy ones, but they don't realize how much fun it is to go on new adventures."

"Definitely." Yang agreed, still keeping her smile. "Thank you, Sonic. I needed that."

"Anytime." Sonic's tone had turned softer as the conversation went on. "Whenever you wanna talk about something, anything, I'll be here for you. That's a promise."

Yang showed a smirk. "Is that so?"

"Whenever I make a promise, I intend to keep it." Sonic explained, his tone still carrying that softness, yet it was serious at the same time.

Yang slightly blushed. Oh, dang it, she's doing it again. She was doing so well in not doing that around Sonic, too. It's all his fault, everything is his fault. She looked away, her mind now going to another topic of discussion. As time passed, she figured out she wanted to say things, but her voice would start off awkward.

"Sooooooooo….. The Beacon Dance is tomorrow…"

That made Sonic confused. "Beacon Dance? We have a dance?"

Seems like Sonic didn't even know what Yang was talking about. "Yep. Everybody is excited for it." The blonde tried to keep her tone as casual as possible to not make anything awkward. "You plan on going with anybody?"

Sonic gave a shrug. "I don't know. Truth be told, I'm not really into things like that, so I might not even go. Not saying I can't dance, because I most certainly can, but… eh. It's kinda hard to explain."

Yang slightly slumped when she heard Sonic's explanation. Well, that didn't go as planned. "I see…" Sonic noticed her tone sounded disappointed, like she was searching for something more. The blonde got up, telling Sonic, "I guess I'll see you later." She soon walked away, heading back to Beacon and leaving Sonic alone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sonic asked himself after Yang left. The last part of their talk was weird. "She got sad after I said I probably wasn't coming to dance…" Unfortunately for both Sonic and Yang, neither had much experience when it came to this whole thing. Yang gave up way too quickly, and Sonic didn't really deal with romance.

Wait, he was thinking about romance? But this was just a dance, not a marriage proposal.

"What in the world am I thinking?" Sonic's palm met with his face, becoming frustrated. "It's only a dance, but why am I making it seem so much more than that?"

He stood up, looking down at the ground and closed his eyes. "Sonic The Hedgehog doesn't deal with romance… It's simply not me."

There would be a long pause, and the blue blur would open his emerald green eyes, the wind blowing his hair.

"But yet… why am I thinking about it?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Blake had called everybody to meet at their dorm, but Sonic would be the only one to not show up. After hearing Caliburn talk, she had to share this experience, but now her teammates thought she was crazy.

"I'm telling you guys! This sword spoke to me! Words came out of it!"

Weiss looked at Caliburn, then back at Blake. "Blake… are you on drugs?"

Blake's eyes widened, her tone getting louder. "W-What?! No, I'm not on drugs! I'm being serious here!"

Ruby took a closer look at Caliburn, analyzing him. "Hmmmm…. I don't think I've ever seen a sword quite like this before. Interesting design. Who does it belong to?"

"Could it belong to Sonic?" Weiss suggested.

"That would be weird, though. He said that he didn't have a weapon." Ruby replied, Yang taking a closer look at Caliburn as well.

"Blake, I'm not sure what you're on, but the last time I checked, swords can't ta-"

"LIES!" Caliburn shouted, giving up on being quiet. His shout shocked the girls so much that they all fell down in classical anime fashion, before getting up and completely surrounded him.

"IT CAN TALK?!" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all screamed in unison, with Blake yelling, "SEE?!"

"I am not an it! I am a he! I am the greatest of weapons, I am Caliburn!" he proclaimed, seeing the girls look amazed. He had to admit, their reactions were pretty entertaining.

"I am Sonic's weapon. When I am with him, he becomes the Knight of the Wind, forming an unstoppable duo."

"So you are Sonic's weapon!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing to Caliburn.

"But then why did he try to hide you from us?" Blake asked. Of course, Caliburn knew the truth, but to honor Sonic's wishes, he had to come up with a lie.

"He knows that… talking swords aren't part of the norm, so he was afraid what your reactions would be." Caliburn's explanation made the girls confused.

"Are you kidding me?! A talking sword is so cool! I have no idea why he would try to hide you from us!" Ruby beamed, having eyes of wonder and invading any personal space Caliburn had. "What else can you do?! Do you have secret special powers?! Can you go fast like Sonic?! How strong are you?! Where did you come from?!"

"I-You! What?! You're invading my personal space!"

"But I just have to know everything!" Ruby was determined to find out more about Caliburn, until Yang lifted her up and had an embarrassed grin. "Sorry. My little sister can get a little too excited at times. I'm Yang."

"I'm Blake."

"Weiss."

"Unhand me this instant woman!" Ruby yelled, trying to get out of Yang's grip. She looked at Caliburn and said, "Ruby, nice to meet you!"

"And it is a pleasure to meet you all as well." Caliburn sighed, but a small smile could be seen. "It's a shame Sonic couldn't see your reactions. I will be the first to admit they were entertaining."

"Speaking of Sonic, he didn't come when I texted him. I wonder where he could be?" Blake spoke, Yang soon coming in.

"I'm sure he's alright. I saw him not too long ago." Though, the way she said it was weird. Blake looked at her best friend, raising an eyebrow. She might have an idea on why she went to see Sonic, but her tone signaled that things didn't go as planned.

"Oh yeah, all of us have our dresses for the dance, right? It's gonna be so fun!" Ruby was excited to show off her 'professional' dance moves tomorrow.

"I'm treating it as a casual thing. No need to make it bigger than what it really is." Weiss said. "Besides, I'm sure none of us even have dates to the dance anyway, so just have fun."

"Right! Fun! What Weiss said!" Yang agreed. Well, she agreed with one part at least, but she wished she could have spent the night with one person. The girls noticed it was an odd reaction, but they decided to let it go.

Blake looked out the window, seeing that it was now night time. "It's getting late. Time to sleep." Without wasting another second, she got into her bed, Weiss and Yang doing the same.

With the girls deciding to sleep, Caliburn felt like he actually had his breathing room again. "Oh, thank heavens. I thought I would never-"

"I will find out **everything** about you. **EVERYTHING.** "

Ruby's final declaration made Caliburn almost lose it, falling to the floor. He usually wasn't scared of anything or anybody.

Well, until today.

"Get away from me!"

 **XXXXXXX**

Today was the day. The Beacon Dance, something that could go really well, or something that could go really crappy. Team RWBYS and everyone else were currently in class. The professor for today?

Dr. Oobleck.

"NOWYOUSEECLASSTHEREASONWHYBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHLEADSTOTHISRELATESTOTHEHEIGHTENEDSPEEDOFANOTHERWHICHALSOLEADSTOBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!"

"What… what in the world is he talking about?! I can't understand a thing he's saying!" Sonic tried to keep up, but he felt like Dr. Oobleck was speaking faster than he could run.

"It will be over soon." Weiss stated, sighing.

During Dr. Oobleck's usual fast speech, Blake kept track of the time. "And I'll say it ends right about… now."

She was right. The bell rung, Dr. Oobleck ending his lesson with, "HAVEAGOODDAYANDAFUNTIMEATTHEDANCEDISMISSED!"

Students walked out of the classroom, Team RWBYS deciding to separate from each other to get prepared for the dance. Yang was walking alone until she heard someone call out her name.

"Yang!"

The blonde turned around to see Sonic, her expression being normal. "Oh. Hey Sonic."

Seems like he had her attention. Good, step one was done. "Listen. Remember how you asked me if I was going to the dance or not yesterday?"

Yang raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Yeah?"

"I changed my mind. What kind of teammate would I be if I just ditched you guys during this dance?" Sonic smirked, but Yang's expression didn't seem to change much. Though, she did show a smile.

"That's great, Sonic. I'm glad you changed your mind."

"But that's not all I wanted to say." Sonic added, now making Yang curious.

"Oh? Then what else do you want to say?"

"I remember the other question you asked me, on if I'm going to the dance with somebody or not. Well, of course I don't have anybody going to the dance with me, but there is someone I would like to ask."

Yang was about to say something else until Sonic cut her off. "Yang… Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

And there it is.

That question made Yang's eyes widen, as it felt like she could feel her heart beating a million times a second. She was silent for a long time, which made Sonic nervous.

"Uh… Yang? Are you okay?"

His words snapped her out of it, realizing that she needed to focus. She had to remember what Weiss said. Treat the dance as a casual thing.

Yang looked at Sonic, her smile becoming wider. "I would love to go to the dance with you, Sonic." Her words now made Sonic's eyes widen, and now both of them turned into smiling maniacs.

"Don't be late, Blue Blur."

"I won't be."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

All of the girls were getting ready for the dance. Ruby was wearing a cute gray and red dress, while Weiss was wearing an elegant white and purple dress. Blake remained graceful as always, wearing purple and gray. They were all waiting for Yang to come out in her dress.

"Come on out, Yang! We're waiting for ya!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Just a second!"

In mere moments, Yang would come out wearing an all white dress that lit up the room. She had a smile on her face, asking, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, sis!" Ruby told her, Weiss and Blake nodding in agreeance. "Sonic is going to love it."

Then there was a knock on the door. Weiss would open it, revealing Sonic to be in an all dark blue tux. The girls all gave an approving nod, especially Yang. When Sonic saw how Yang looked, he was speechless for a second. Yang laughed at Sonic's reaction, coming closer to him.

"Face it, Tiger. You just hit the jackpot." She winked at Sonic, deciding to play with him a bit. This made Sonic's face become more red than it should have, looking away to cough. He would face Yang again, his look _slightly_ looking more composed.

"Well, uh… Don't you look great?"

"And you're looking quite manly in that tux. I knew you would choose blue." Yang told him, holding her hand out.

"Now, how about we come in there and take that dance by storm?"

"I like the way you think."

"Do I get no credit at all for helping him pick out his suit?!" Caliburn yelled, being behind Sonic as everybody laughed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Background Music: Nothing But Love - The Five Heartbeats**

Team RWBYS had all made it to the dance, seeing all the other teams enjoying themselves. This is when everybody would go and do their own thing. "We'll meet up after this thing is over." Blake said, the rest of the team agreeing.

"Yeah, let's party!" Yang yelled, unexpectedly grabbing Sonic by the arm and taking him to another side of the room. Sonic liked parties too, but he wasn't prepared for Yang taking charge of things. He was the one that usually did that with his friends.

"Hey, that's my line!"

Weiss had decided to sit down, not really wanting to dance and just watch. Jaune was hanging out with Ren in the corner. "Nora's trying to find pancakes during this party, isn't she?"

"Indeed."

Jaune sighed, drinking his punch. "I don't think they serve pancakes at a party like this."

Ren gave a nod, checking out the surroundings. It was at this moment that he noticed Weiss sitting by herself. "Does Weiss not have a date?"

That's when Jaune spit out his punch, yelling, "What did you say?!"

"Weiss is here by herself."

"Hold my punch." Jaune told his friend, giving him his punch and marched his way towards Weiss. Though, he was stopped dead in his tracks by Pyrrha, who grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. Jaune was wondering who did this, but when he turned, he saw Pyrrha who was in a gorgeous red dress, while having her pretty red hair down at the same time. She had a certain glow, and it showed in her green eyes.

"Hi Jaune."

Yeah, not even Jaune, who was oblivious to everything Pyrrha did, couldn't completely be oblivious to this.

"H-Hi, Pyrrha…"

Meanwhile, Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself, over exaggerating every dance move she did. Though, she accidentally hit a girl in the side with her arm. She turned over quickly, saying, "Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to do that!"

The woman grunted a bit, but she shrugged off the hit by showing a small smile. The woman looked to be naturally beautiful from every angle, having long black hair and bright amber eyes. She was wearing a black dress that looked really good on her.

"It's quite alright. I shouldn't have gotten so close."

Ruby had a sigh of relief. It _seems_ like this girl had a level head. "Still, my bad. Is it okay if I got your name?"

The woman looked at Ruby, her smile soon turning into a smirk. It brought an odd feeling, like even her smirk was beautiful, yet there was an odd, threatening feeling that couldn't yet be explained.

"Cinder."

Blake was by herself for a moment, hanging out by the drinks before being approached by Sun. Blake saw that he was holding his hand out.

"Hey there, Blake. Wanna dance?"

Blake laughed a little. She grabbed Sun's hand as he helped her up. "I hope you're a good dancer."

"Oh, I am! I kill the dance floor everytime!"

Sun's statement made Blake smirk. She looked over, pointing to a person who she wanted him to look at. "Can you dance as good as him?"

Sun looked to see who Blake could possibly be pointing to. His jaw dropped when she was pointing to Sonic, who was effortlessly break dancing and spinning all over the place, catching the attention of everybody in the party. Yang was giving her signal of approval by clapping. "Ooooh! Nicely done!"

This made Sun silent for a long time, until finally coming to a conclusion.

"I have to become his student."

"Get in line." a voice from behind told Sun, revealing himself as Neptune.

 **Background Music Change: The Temptations - Just My Imagination**

The music had changed to a slower song, and that meant slower dancing. All of the students and their dates took it down a level, becoming much more calm. Sonic stopped breakdancing and looked around. "I breakdancing won't work for this song."

"Seems like it." Yang replied, but Sonic soon came closer to her. They would lock hands with each other, slowly going from side to side. "So, you're a versatile dancer, huh?"

"Breakdancing and freestyling is more of my specialty, but I can manage doing this for a bit." Sonic joked, looking at Yang's gorgeous lilac eyes. "Hope you're enjoying this."

"I am."

A tint of red appeared on Sonic's face, as the music described the mood. Overall, both Sonic and Yang were doing a good job on not becoming embarrassed, blushing maniacs. Something about this being a dance… just felt cool.

Way past cool.

It didn't even feel real for a moment, though. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Heck, maybe it was just Yang's imagination, too.

Everything seemed natural at this moment. Of course, the grand finale would be for the two to kiss each other on the lips. It's like their bodies were now on autopilot, both Yang and Sonic leaning in, getting closer to each other.

Just like the last time, their lips were inches away from connecting, and now it was only a matter of time before they actually kissed.

Unless something would interrupt them.

Which is what exactly would happen, by the way.

Before they could kiss, there was a large explosion that could be heard outside of Beacon, even causing the school to shake a bit. "W-What's going on?!" a student cried out, losing his balance and fell right on his behind.

Panic was now starting to take place at Beacon. Sonic had a very, very bad feeling about what was happening right now.

"I feel like we should go, Sonic." Caliburn told him, never leaving his side throughout the entire party.

"Yeah." Sonic then blasted off, leaving the rest of his teammates back at the dance. Yang looked over to the rest of the girls, calling them over. "Come on guys! We gotta follow him!"

"Right!" Ruby, Blake, and Weiss replied, all of them following Yang's lead.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sonic had came outside, ripping off his tux which revealed his regular clothes. "Thank God, I was getting tired of wearing that tight thing." he said, looking around while holding Caliburn. The silence wasn't giving him any good vibes whatsoever, and it was starting to feel creepy.

It was extremely weird, the chill that was running down his spine. He couldn't explain why he felt like this, but he didn't like it.

He felt a touch on his shoulder, making his head turn quickly, but nothing was there. "Caliburn, I might be losing it."

"Your instincts have never failed you before." Caliburn replied.

" **You're right."**

Sonic turned around, his eyes meeting the person who caused the explosion, and his look would soon turn to absolute horror. "What…" His grip on Caliburn became tighter, still not able to believe who he was seeing.

"You're… You're supposed to be dead!"

"I thought that too, but it seems I have risen from the dead and appeared here. You look different from the last time I saw you, vermin."

Who Sonic was seeing was a black alien with three eyes, and a lot of chains, his appearance could make anybody fear him. He would have a twin of wide horns, horrifying red eyes, and no legs whatsoever. He didn't even have lips, but his voice would always have an echo.

It was Black Doom.

 **Background Music: Supporting Me - Sonic Adventure 2**

"No… No, no, no! Crap!"

"Sonic, pull yourself together! Who is this person?"

"Black Doom… somebody that's caused more trouble than you could imagine back in my world, but one of my friends ended up defeating him. They have… quite the personal history."

"Personal history indeed. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Even if I knew where he was, I'd never tell you." Sonic had a clear disdain in his voice, scoffing at Black Doom's attempt to get information out of him.

Black Doom looked around for a long time, getting the energy of the air and could tell that something wasn't right. He looked at Sonic, never taking his gaze off him. "This isn't Earth… I can tell by feeling the energy here."

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned around, his eyes now showing fear when he realized who was appearing. His teammates never could let him be alone.

"No! Go back! You guys shouldn't be here!"

"What are you talking about?! We aren't leaving you behi-" Weiss stopped, looking at who Sonic was talking about. It's safe to say Black Doom had the whole team's attention.

"What… In the world… Is that…" Blake couldn't believe what she was seeing, while Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were left speechless.

"I'm telling you guys! GO NOW!" Sonic yelled again. Black Doom noticed this, having an insane laugh.

"Ah, friends of yours, I assume?" Black Doom's statement made Sonic instantly turn his head to him. If Black Doom had lips, he would have the widest smirk right about now.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I… played with them a bit."

"NO!"

Black Doom raised his hand, pointing right to Yang. Suddenly, Yang would hold her head and fall on her knees, screaming in pain. What Black Doom could do was give illusions to people, and most of the time, those illusions aren't too pleasant.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, bending down next to her. "What's wrong?!"

"I-I CAN'T-GAH!"

Sonic looked over to see Yang in pain, his head turning to Black Doom. "Stop it…"

Black Doom looked over to see Sonic. "What was that?"

"I SAID STOP IIIIIIIT!"

Sonic's eyes had now become pure white, emitting a powerful yell from his vocals as he was now transforming. His hair had now become black, and his aura even became black. His power was rising rapidly, causing all of Remnant to shake. Black Doom became intrigued by this development.

"Now, this is interesting."

Caliburn had also turned completely black because of Sonic's transformation and rage. The girls who were watching all this unfold couldn't believe their eyes.

"What's happening to him?!" Weiss shouted.

"Whatever it is, it's scary as crap!" Ruby added. Yang would eventually lift her head up, seeing Sonic in this new state. "S-Sonic?"

Sonic raised Caliburn like a gun, pointing to Black Doom.

" _ **BEGONE!"**_

Now Sonic's voice carried an echo of its own, a chaotic looking purple beam of energy coming out of Excalibur and was coming straight for Black Doom. Black Doom laughed to himself, closing his eyes.

"We'll meet again, Sonic. Thank you for letting me know to keep an eye on you."

The beam collided with Black Doom, exploding upon impact and blowing the girls away. After the cloud of smoke disappeared, the only figure that could be seen was human figure, thankfully. The black aura still surrounded Sonic, his rage continuing to boil within his body.

The girls all groaned after getting blown away, but they looked to see if Sonic was okay. He was mostly 'stable', yes, but he kinda needs to turn back to normal.

"Why… Why does Sonic still look like that?" Really, Sonic looked terrifying.

Yang didn't say any words, deciding to get up and walk towards Sonic even in his current state. As soon as she was able to, she hugged him tightly. Sonic knew that Yang was the one who was hugging him, and he slowly started to calm down. His hair turned back to blue, and his pupils would return. Unintentionally, he dropped Caliburn to the ground, who had also turned back to normal. Now that was something Caliburn never felt before.

This was the work of Dark Sonic.

With his sanity coming back, Sonic realized what had happened to him. He pulled away from Yang's hug, looking away from her. "I can't believe you guys saw me in that state…"

"It was scary, but we're here for you. We'll always be here for you."

"How can you say that so casually after witnessing me completely losing my mind?" Sonic didn't get it, nor did he want to get it. He never wanted anybody to see his Dark Sonic form, it's something that he vowed to never turn into again, but look where we are.

"Because we all care for you deeply." Ruby added, getting up and being right next to Yang. Blake and Weiss had followed, showing looks of concern.

"I'm sorry… I need to get away…"

Without even waiting for someone to object, Sonic picked up Caliburn and ran away at high speeds.

"Sonic, wait!" Yang yelled, but it was too late.

He left.

 **XXXXXXXX**

We transfer to a dark area where Roman Torchwick could be seen, one of his men running to him like he had some urgent news. "Sir! We have something for you!"

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Roman replied, shrugging him off.

"But sir! Look!" the soldier held out a bright jewel that could light up any sky, but Roman still didn't notice it.

"I already told you I-" Roman stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes getting big at the jewel that was being brought to him. He immediately snatched it from the soldier's hands, bringing it really close to his face as he analyzed it.

It was a purple Chaos Emerald.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

 **XXXXXX**

"Still no luck with getting in contact with Sonic?" Ruby asked, the girls nodding 'nope.'

All of them had tried, but Yang tried the hardest. Constant calls, multiple texts, everything, but there would never be a response. This made her worried beyond belief. She tried to send one more text, and it would say, "Please Sonic, come back. We're worried about you… I'm worried about you."

The dorm tonight had a sad aura.

"He'll come back, guys. I'm sure of it. He just has to figure out some things for himself." Weiss was the only one to offer words of encouragement. Did it help?

Well, let's just say it's the thought that counts.

 **XXXXX**

Sonic didn't even know where he was anymore, as he stopped running and held his head. Yep, he was in the middle of nowhere.

Little did he know that someone was here with him, a sound being able to be heard.

"Someone's here." Caliburn alerted Sonic, making him be on guard.

A figure dropped down from a tree, having red and black spiky hair along with a white shirt that was covered with a red and black jacket, along with having red and black shorts. His eyes were red, and Sonic was able to know who approached him by these color patterns alone.

It didn't matter that he turned into a human as well.

"Shadow."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Sonic."

 **END OF CHAPTER 6: Just My Imagination**

 **Weiss: Hey everyone, this is Weiss. A lot of crazy crap happened in this chapter. A scary alien came out of nowhere, but that isn't even the worst part! The nerve of that Sonic to just leave us like that and not respond respond to our texts! This makes me the motivational one out of all people! UGH. Still, be sure to read chapter 7!**

 **A/N: READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Worry

**A/N: Chapter 7 already?! Well, let's get to it!**

 **The New Heartbeats**

 **Intro Music: Open Your Heart Crush 40 VS Bentley Jones Remix - Sonic Adventure**

 **Chapter 7: Worry**

" **YOU IDIOT!"**

This was the voice of Shadow, who now had Sonic pinned against a tree after hearing the story on how they got here.

"So, we're all here because of you! Did it ever strike you that spindashing into the Master Emerald could cause consequences?!"

"Would you have preferred if I had done nothing?! There was no time to think!" Sonic gritted his teeth, but Shadow became more enraged.

"You never think anyway! That has always been your problem!" Shadow's grip got looser, stepping away from Sonic. "I can't believe you right now. Instead of trying to find a way to get back home, you go put yourself in a school and not even bother trying to search for the Chaos Emeralds!"

"I was getting to that!"

"Oh, really? When were you getting to that?" Shadow mockingly replied, making Sonic roll his eyes. "Everything that we're going through right now is because of you!"

"Then help me! We can search for the Chaos Emeralds together while attending the school!"

That's when Shadow literally burst out laughing, finding Sonic's question to be quite funny. "If you think I'm making myself do that, then you really don't know me."

"No… you don't understand… I need your help. I really, _really_ need your help." Sonic's change in tone did catch Shadow's attention, at least. Sonic took a deep breath, looking at the ground before looking back at Shadow.

"Black Doom is back."

That statement made Shadow's eyes widen, the mere mention of that name giving him angered thoughts. Even so, his face still looked relatively calm, given the personal history that he had with Black Doom.

There was a long silence, their thoughts overtaking them. Eventually, Shadow would turn his head, looking away from Sonic.

"All of this really is your fault."

He would run off, leaving Sonic alone.

"Quite the friend you have there." Caliburn added, Sonic sighing.

"He's complicated. Now that I think about it, Blake reminds me of him…"

Sonic sat on the ground, closing his eyes as Shadow's words kept going through his head. Maybe he was right.

No, there wasn't a maybe.

He was right.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Soniiiiiiiiiiic! Soniiiiiiiiiiiic!" Team RWBY had decided to split up and search for their newest teammate and friend. Ruby was calling out his name, being in one part of Vale as she tried to find him. "I have chili dogs! You like chili dogs… right?"

She was sure that the mention of chili dogs would make the blue blur reveal himself, but there would still be no sign of him. She sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. "Dang it, Sonic. Where are yo-"

"SALUTATIONS, RUBY!"

"What the-OOF!"

Ruby had gotten tackled by Penny, one of her best friends. "It's so nice to see you again! How have you been?" Penny asked, but Ruby felt like she was being crushed.

"P-Penny… P-Personal space… Can't… breathe..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Penny had gotten up, which allowed Ruby to get up and catch her breath. Phew, Penny was a lot stronger than she looked.

Wait, maybe Penny knew where Sonic was?

"Hey Penny, I have a question for ya."

"Hmm? What is it?" Penny asked curiously.

"I have a friend that recently ran away. Spiky blue hair, green eyes, and super fast. Like, otherworldly fast. Is it possible that you've seen somebody like that?"

Penny shook her head, frowning. "Unfortunately, I can't recall ever seeing somebody like that. Sorry, Ruby." Her tone signaled that she felt bad since she couldn't help Ruby out.

Ruby sighed loudly once more, before coming over to Penny and giving her a hug. "It's fine. Don't feel bad, he's extremely hard to catch." She got out her scroll and called the rest of her team to see if their searches were going any better.

"Any luck in finding him?"

"Nope!" Weiss replied angrily.

"He's way too fast for his own good." Blake added, clearly being frustrated.

"No…" Yang half heartedly said, this whole thing taking an effect on her mood as well.

Team RWBY has been searching for the past two days, their weekend effectively being ruined all because of Sonic. Ruby groaned, wanting to throw her scroll in the water. Finding Sonic was looking to be almost impossible.

"Let's just… get some rest for today, I guess. We can try looking for him again tomorrow." Ruby told them.

"Alright." they all replied in unison, ending the call.

Meanwhile, Yang stared at the sky, her face visibly being sad.

"Come on, Sonic… Just come back..."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Team RWBY had made it to their dorm, trying their best to sleep, but they really couldn't do it. Once again, it was all Sonic's fault. Though, when it seemed like their bodies were slowly drifting off, that's when the girls heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh…. who comes knocking on the door this late…" Weiss rolled in her bed, not wanting to get up and check who was knocking.

"Somebody get the door… Too tired…" Ruby's voice was muffled since her mouth was right on the pillow, clearly not having the energy to see who it was either.

Like a zombie, Blake got up and opened the door. However, she got her energy back when she saw who it was.

"SONIC?!"

And suddenly, the rest of the team had energy too.

"Hey th-WHOA!" Sonic instantly got pulled into the dorm, the door being shut behind him so he wouldn't be able to run away. That's when everybody surrounded him, which was making Sonic nervous. He started scratching the back of his head, not sure what to say or do.

"Uh… Hey guys…?"

"Judging by the looks on their faces, Sonic, you are quite screwed." Caliburn said. That comment wanted to make Sonic throw Caliburn out the window, but hey, he wasn't lying.

"Where in the world were you?!" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all said this in unison, but Yang stayed back, remaining silent for some odd reason.

"I… I... Yeah, to be honest, I got nothin'." Sonic replied, knowing that he wasn't getting out of this situation anytime soon.

"Do you know how long we've been searching for you?!" Weiss pointed at him, while Ruby said, "Yeah, it's like you wanted to make us worry!"

"My bad…" Sonic muttered. "I just… Gah, ever since that night, I didn't know how to explain things to you guys."

"Speaking of that night," Blake started, "What was that? What in the world did you transform into? Who in the world were you facing?"

Oh boy, the exact questions that he didn't want to answer. Sonic had to think of a way out of this one. He didn't like lying, and as a matter of fact, he _hated_ it. It went against everything in his character, but he still didn't think this was the right time to tell them the entire truth.

With a sigh, Sonic looked at the girls, beginning his story. "What you guys saw me transform into was my dark form. That appears whenever the people I care about get hurt. While it does increase my power a ton, it makes me lose any sanity I have. I can't stand transforming into my dark form for that reason alone." As Sonic explained his story, it did seem like the girls were starting to understand him better.

"So, is that like your semblance?" Ruby asked.

Oh great, semblance. The word that he remembered when he had his conversation with Ozpin, but forgot the definition of it as time passed.

Luckily, Weiss would intervene.

"But that wouldn't make sense. Sonic's semblance is super speed. How can somebody have two semblances?!"

Sonic shrugged, as he acted like he knew what they were talking about. "I don't know, but I guess it's something that it can be looked into."

Yeah, Sonic was weird. Super speed, dark form, didn't know what a scroll was, and his weapon was a talking sword.

"We'll… discuss having two semblances later. Though, there is something else we would want to know. Who or what were you facing that night?"

"I have no idea."

And there goes the lie in his story.

"When that explosion happened, I ran to see who it was. I thought it was some Grimm," Sonic gave himself a mental pat on the back for remembering what Ozpin told him about Grimm, "But when I made it outside, I saw something completely different. That thing gave me the creeps. I wanted to face it alone so you guys wouldn't get hurt, but-"

"Stop right there." Ruby told Sonic, smiling. "You do know that we're fully capable of taking care of ourselves, right? Still, we're supposed to act as a team. Team doesn't equal one man show."

"Right. I get it now." Sonic smirked, feeling like a crisis was avoided, but then he noticed something. Throughout the confrontation, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all had things to say.

But Yang didn't say one word.

Until now.

"Sonic, I need to talk to you."

Well, that caught the blue blur off guard. "I mean, I'm sure you can say it in front of everyone el-"

"Alone."

The girls looked at Yang, then back at Sonic. Oh boy, he had no idea where this was going. "Okay…?"

"Rooftop." Yang told him, walking out of the dorm, Sonic not being too far behind her.

Once they made it to the rooftop, Sonic and Yang were looking straight at each other. Honestly, Sonic felt very uneasy. Why would Yang want to be alone with him? Couldn't she have said whatever she wanted to say in front of everybody?

"Yang, I-"

"Did you even check your scroll?"

"Huh?"

"Your scroll."

That's when it hit him. Sonic brought out his scroll, his eyes getting big once he realized how many times each person texted him or tried to call him. He also noticed that Yang was the one that tried the hardest to get in contact with him.

Realizing the tremendously deep hole that he put himself in, Sonic was still looking at his scroll, not even wanting to look at Yang at this current moment. Though, he would make himself look at the blonde, and seeing the way she looked now was even scarier than looking at Black Doom.

Her eyes were now a raging red, and it looked like literal fire had appeared around her hair.

"Oh crap."

 _ **"** **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"**_

Yang didn't even care for the people that were trying to sleep, she needed to let her anger out.

"You didn't even bother to check your scroll?! Do you know how much we worried about you?!" the blonde shouted, wanting to smack Sonic off the rooftop at this point. Jesus, they weren't even in a relationship, but the conversation makes it seem like they are.

"Look, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have ran off! I get it!"

"Do you really?!" Yang angrily shouted back, not being done quite yet. "I haven't been able to sleep because of you! I want you to feel like you can talk about your problems to your teammates, not run away!"

Oh boy, now Sonic was starting to feel really bad. Yang's tone was carrying some serious emotion behind it. This made Sonic think a bit. With him pulling off that running away stunt… did Yang take it as a form of abandonment?

It is very possible, seeing as she's already dealing with that issue since her biological mom left her.

But are both of these situations really that comparable? Was Sonic _really_ on the same level as Yang's mom? Certainly, she didn't care about Sonic _that_ much?

Right?

Not even knowing what to say, Sonic just came up to Yang and hugged her, which took her by surprise. Her eyes and hair had turned back to normal, hugging Sonic back as she closed her eyes.

"It won't happen again, alright? I'm truly sorry." Sonic told her softly. Yang didn't even reply, letting the hug continue.

In the end, Yang was glad that the reckless blue haired idiot was okay.

 **XXXXX**

Another day of class, and unfortunately, it was probably the worst one of them all. Professor Port was telling his old war stories once again, making half the class fall asleep. "Let me tell you all about the time that my moustache saved Remnant! It was a long, hard fight, but ultimately my foes were no match for my moustache and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

He wasn't actually saying blah blah blah, that's only how the students were hearing him after a certain period of time. It was painful whenever he started to tell his stories.

Which was everyday, to be specific.

Throughout the class, Team RWBYS wanted to fall asleep as well. Though, while others were somewhat paying attention to the story, Sonic wasn't paying attention at all. It wasn't because of his natural rebellious nature, and it didn't come from being tired. Heavy thoughts were going through his head, and those thoughts would last for the entire class period. He kept thinking back to the words that Shadow told him when they saw each other again.

" _All of this really is your fault."_

Those words were getting to him as he kept on thinking about them over and over. This world might get into a fight that they have no business being in.

And it was all because of him.

The bell suddenly rung, Professor Port not being able to finish his story. "Ah, looks like the story of my amazing moustache will have to be told another day. Class, you are dismissed!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang had left the classroom, wanting to their own thing. With Sonic being lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he had run right into Blake, making them both fall.

"Sorry, Blake! You okay?" he quickly said. Great, another thing that was his fault.

"I am completely fine, thanks for asking!" Blake replied, not even wanting to make eye contact with Sonic. Looking to see what she dropped, she had dropped a book that had fallen to the floor. She swiftly picked it back up, and made herself get away from him.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, finding that whole thing to be weird. "Is something wrong with her…?" he asked himself. If something was wrong with her, then he was going to find out.

Getting up, he went back to the dorm, figuring that would be where Blake was located. He would be right, as she could be seen on her bed reading… an 'interesting' book.

Blake had an embarrassed look on her face, not expecting Sonic to follow her. "Sonic! Uh… Wonderful weather we're having, right?"

"Blake, what's going on? You're usually weird and mysterious, but now you're _really_ acting weird and mysterious."

"Oh, nothing! Just reading this book."

"A book that you don't want me to see?"

Blake looked shocked, wondering how Sonic even came to that conclusion. "H-How did you…"

"How did I know? You made it pretty obvious when you grabbed that book like you didn't want me to see it, and hightailed out the classroom at the speed of lightning."

Sonic's answer made Blake sigh, knowing that she was defeated. "Okay, you got me…"

"Though, I do want to know why you're hiding this book from me." Sonic started to come closer to Blake with each step he took. Blake may have accepted defeat in one aspect, but she wasn't going to accept defeat that easily again. She got into her ninja stance, yelling, "S-Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Sonic rubbed his temples, using his speed to grab Blake's book and go back to where he was in less than a second. When Blake realized the book wasn't in her hands anymore, she started to freak out.

"Sonic, you don't want to know what that is!"

"Uh, I believe I do want to know what this is, thank you very much!" he exclaimed, the first thing being able to be seen was the title.

When he read the title, that's when his eyes widened, while Blake had a look of utter shame.

"Between… the... Sheets…?"

That was the title of the book.

"You probably think I'm some pervert now…" Blake didn't even want to look at Sonic, deciding to look down at her bed.

Sonic didn't even bother to read the rest of the book, as he stared at the title for a bit, his face being blank.

Though, what would come next would surprise Blake.

"Nah." Sonic shrugged, catching Blake's attention immediately.

"What?! You don't?!"

"It's a book that you read. People make assumptions on someone's character by seeing them do certain things, but you're not a pervert. People who judge others, but never even had an actual conversation with them, are the worst kind of people."

Sonic's explanation made Blake shocked. It's not that he wasn't right, but she was expecting a much more different reaction.

"You're… You're taking this quite well…"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"The last person who read this book called this filth…"

"And am I that person?"

Honestly, Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Sonic had a heart of gold, but to see it in action one on one, it was mind blowing.

"No."

"Okay then." Sonic handed Blake's book back to her, smiling.

Blake was still processing what was happening. She really, really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. "I guess I'm just so used to everybody not understanding what I read, which made me assume that you'd have the same reaction. I'm the only one on this team that reads books like this."

"Never assume, Blake." Sonic replied. Though, the last thing she said caught his attention. _"So, she always reads by herself, huh?"_ he thought.

Ah, screw it.

"Mind if I read with you then?"

Blake fell back in classical anime fashion, getting back up immediately. Now she had to process everything again. "You're going to make me have a heart attack."

"Please don't. We kinda need you on this team." Sonic joked. "I mean, I don't really read books since I prefer running, but I have had… interesting experiences with books in the past."

He was talking about fighting a genie and being transported into the world of King Arthur, specifically.

Throughout all of this, Blake finally smiled, feeling like Sonic's words were true.

"Okay. Make sure to keep up with me."

"That won't be a problem." Sonic smirked. Even if reading books weren't his thing, maybe it would make his mind stop thinking about how everything was his fault.

 **A few hours later…**

"That's the biggest katana I've ever seen in my life…" Sonic said, almost being traumatized by this point, as he and Blake had read a few chapters. Blake giggled, having a smirk.

"Hope you don't regret reading with me."

"I don't. It was actually kinda cool." Sonic replied, staying strong. He did mean every word he said, though.

"You just keep on shocking me, huh?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Heh heh. It's what I do." Sonic grinned.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So, your name is Shadow?"

"Yes, that is my name."

"And what makes you want to join Beacon?"

"Well, I-"

"Stop." Ozpin said, drinking his cocoa. "You're one of Sonic's friends aren't you? Which means you're from another world, correct?"

Shadow was surprised that Ozpin knew about that. "He told you about that, huh?"

"From what I can tell, I'm still the only one that knows. Besides, you two have similar facial features and similar hair, so it wasn't too hard to find out that you're related to him."

"We do not look alike. I am not related to him." Shadow responded, but Ozpin would beg to differ.

"I'm not sure what you guys may have looked like as hedgehogs, but you might want to use some type of brother excuse to keep your secret under wraps." Ozpin suggested, making Shadow sigh.

"Anyway, do you have the same abilities as Sonic?"

"I have greater abilities than him."

This caught Ozpin's attention.

"Oh? Mind if you show me then?"

Shadow smirked, taking a step back. He revealed his green Chaos Emerald, shouting, "Chaos Spear!"

Multiple blasts were coming Ozpin's way, but he blocked them with his cane. "Interesting… Do you have super speed as well?"

To show a demonstration, Shadow zipped from Ozpin's desk, back to where he was in a second, having his arms crossed as he kept his smirk. "Speedy enough for you?"

"Quite." Ozpin was indeed impressed. "Very well. You will join Team CME. They're new to Beacon as well, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem bonding with them. They only have three people, so your presence will be much appreciated."

"Very well." Shadow said, turning around and walked away, Ozpin raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to know where the dorm is?"

"I can find it myself."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Shadow had left Ozpin's office, getting near his new dorm. He opened it, and once he entered the dorm, he saw a brown-skinned woman with green hair, her attire consisting of a white top and a colored crop top. Hey eyes were red, and her pants were a light brown.

On the other side, there would be a guy with gray eyes and gray hair. He wore a grey and black jacket, while his body was also well built.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked, his whole demeanor carrying arrogance.

"Your new teammate, apparently." Shadow replied smugly.

The brown skinned woman sighed. "New teammate, huh?"

"Now now, I'm sure we can welcome our new teammate better than that." Cinder had walked closer to Shadow, smirking.

"Tell him your names."

"Mercury."

"Emerald."

"I'm Cinder. And you might be…?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow… hm." Cinder kept her smirk. Still, it crossed the line between genuine and threatening. "Welcome to the team. I'm sure all of us will get along quite fabulously."

"If you say so."

 **END OF CHAPTER 7: Worry**

 **Shadow: "Hey everyone, it's Shadow, the most popular character in the whole Sonic canon. Speaking of him, I want to smack him as soon as I see him. Though, my new team does seem interesting, at least. You're going to have to catch what happens next in chapter 8. See ya. Chaos Swiss Roll!"**

 **A/N: Hey, you! Yeah you! The person that's reading this! Leave a review, a favorite, or follow! If you don't… I will find you. I know where you live.**

 **In all seriousness, thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you guys in chapter 8!**


	8. Unwanted Flashbacks

**A/N: Hey everybody! Just a quick update on some of the questions I've received about the story regarding ships. Just to confirm one thing, this won't be a harem, lol. This story focuses on more of a family-like vibe. I fully realize how people take their ships seriously. As for who will be paired up with who, now I can't spoil all of it, right? Maybe I lied to you all saying that this was a SonicxYang fanfic!**

 **Okay, now I'm trolling. I wouldn't lie in the summary like that… or would I?! Haha. Just keep reading.**

 **The New Heartbeats**

 **Intro Music: Open Your Heart - Crush 40 VS Bentley Jones Remix**

 **Chapter 8: Unwanted Flashbacks**

Sonic could be seen at Emerald Forest, the sky signaling that it was nighttime. He was defeating Beowulf after Beowulf by spindashing into them, following it up with high speed punches and kicks that would end those battles. Though, he wasn't doing this for just training, he was mainly letting out frustration. Letting out a yell, he punched the ground, gritting his teeth. The secret that he was keeping from his teammates was slowly but surely eating him up inside, but how could he possibly tell them the true story? "Hey girls, I've been lying all along, because I'm really a blue hedgehog that comes from another world! And everything bad that's going to happen to this place is gonna be all because of me! Isn't that great?!" he yelled, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

He went by a tree and slightly slammed his head onto the branch, groaning in frustration. "How am I gonna tell them the truth…?" He fell on his back, looking at the night sky. "I got myself into a real pickle this time, huh?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Miss Nikos has won the match!" Glynda shouted, seeing Pyrrha defeat another opponent. It looked like the red head didn't even break a sweat, but she was the best in the class for a reason. Heck, maybe not the best in class, but the entire school. She was _that_ good.

The student that Pyrrha defeated was panting heavily, holding his chest. "Man, I heard so much about you, but to actually fight you 1 on 1 is something completelyyyyyyy different!"

Pyrrha smiled, helping the student to his feet. "You fought well. Whenever you want to test your skills again, I'm always available."

The student smiled at Pyrrha's comment, giving a nod as he walked back to the stands.

"That's our Pyrrha!" Nora yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Jaune said.

"Keep it up!" Ren exclaimed.

Meanwhile, with Team RWBYS, everyone else was cheering for Pyrrha's victory too. Well, everyone except for Sonic, who was lost in thought, yet nobody seemed to notice. He was physically there, yes, but mentally? That's debatable.

"Is there anyone else that would like to go up against Miss Nikos?" Glynda asked, looking around the room. Nobody seemed to be volunteering, making Glynda sigh in response. "Really? No one?"

On the other side, Mercury looked like he was about to get up and face Pyrrha, but Shadow got up before him, having a composed look on his face.

"I'll face her."

Mercury and Emerald were mildly surprised that Shadow would take on this challenge, while Cinder had a small smirk on her face. She had no idea how this battle would turn out, most likely since she have a clue on how powerful the Ultimate Life Form really is.

"Hey, I wanted to face her!" Mercury was clearly annoyed at not being able to fight Pyrrha, and it was obvious in his tone.

"Too bad. You're not. Should have got up when you had the chance." Shadow replied calmly, also making Mercury's right eye slightly twitch. Glynda looked to see who was coming down to the arena, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't believe we've met before. Are you a new student?" she asked.

"You could say that." Shadow replied, crossing his arms. Glynda looked on her scroll, seeing if there was any information updated. When she looked at the information, her eyes became shocked. The shock soon turned into a deep sigh, looking back to Shadow. "Well… you want to introduce yourself?"

Shadow gave a nod. "My name is Shadow."

The class looked on to see the newcomer, but obviously when Sonic heard that Shadow was here, it snapped him out of whatever state he was in, confusion and surprise describing his emotions.

Glynda gave another sigh, figuring that the other piece of information would need to be said. "He's… Sonic's brother…"

Now, this is when the whole class freaked out, saying this one word in unison.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

That's when Sonic fell out of his chair, wondering how it even got to this point. He and Shadow weren't brothers! "What the heck is going on?!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You didn't tell us you had a brother!" Ruby exclaimed, as the whole class was now interested to see what Shadow could do, especially since he was going up against Pyrrha.

"I didn't know either, apparently…" Sonic muttered under his breath. Well, he did have a brother, but Shadow was not that person.

"Now that I look at it, you guys do look alike." Weiss stated.

" _We do not look alike at all!"_ Sonic thought to himself.

The class' reactions got Shadow's attention, as he slightly groaned in response. He turned to Glynda with an angered look. "You had to add that part, huh?"

"It's better if the whole class knows. You can thank Ozpin for adding your info." she responded.

" _Darn that old man."_ Shadow thought, wanting to go up to Ozpin's office right now and slap him for thinking that the brother thing was needed. As he analyzed the reactions from the entire class, he silently said, "What kind of reputation do you have over here, Sonic?"

Pyrrha remained calm throughout the class freaking out at the 'brother' news, but don't let the calmness fool you. She was very, _very_ interested in seeing what Shadow could do firsthand. "My apologies for the class reacting this way. Though, your brother is quite popular over here, so it's only natural for them to be curious about you."

"Is that so?" Shadow looked over at Sonic, before turning back to Pyrrha. "Your name's Pyrrha, right?" he asked, the red head giving a nod.

"I heard about you before class began. Supposedly, you're the best student that this school has to offer, correct?"

Pyrrha was about to reply, but Shadow cut her off.

"I'll enjoy taking that title from you."

That's when the class made an "OOHHHHHHHHH!" sound. Pyrrha smirked at Shadow's comment, getting into her battle stance. "Well then, I hope you don't lose your confidence after your defeat." The class yelled another "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sound at her response to Shadow. Pyrrha usually didn't say trash talk like this, but she could tell that Shadow was different. There had to be a reason why he was so confident, and she was about to find out.

"I never lose my confidence." Shadow calmly said, smirking back at Pyrrha as he got into his own stance. He could tell that he was going to enjoy this. The class continued to get louder, but Glynda wasn't having it.

"Quiet!" That's when the class shut up, not wanting to anger the woman any further. She raised her arm in the air, but then noticed that Shadow didn't have a weapon. "Shadow, you plan to fight Miss Nikos without a weapon?"

"I don't need one." Shadow's tone signaled that he was becoming annoyed with Glynda not starting the match yet. She had her own look of annoyance at the way Shadow replied to her. As Team CME continued to watch their new teammate have the utmost confidence in himself, they wanted to see how powerful he really was.

"I sure hope all his big talk doesn't come back to bite him." Emerald stated.

"I hope it does!" Mercury added.

While they spoke, Cinder didn't say anything. It was tough to get a read on her since her face looked normal, but she would definitely be taking mental notes on how this fight goes.

Glynda swung her arm down, shouting the magic word.

 **Background Music: Grandia 2 - FIGHT! Version 1**

"Begin!"

That's when Shadow and Pyrrha clashed, each attack connecting at fast speeds. However, it was clear that Shadow was leagues faster than Pyrrha, but with pure skill and natural talent, the red head was able to block the oncoming attacks.

"Wow, he's just as fast as Sonic!" Yang exclaimed.

Sonic crossed his arms, saying, "Pshhhhhhhh. I'm faster, don't let him fool you."

With the fight continuing to advance, Pyrrha got on the offensive, slashing her sword right at Shadow's chest. Dodging just in time by jumping in the air, Shadow looked down at Pyrrha, yelling, "Chaos Spear!"

Multiple blasts were now coming for Pyrrha. Using her shield, she blocked the attacks, but some of the chaos spears went off course, which caused quite the light show. Ooohs and aaahs were able to heard from the class again, already being thoroughly entertained by the flashiness that Shadow was showing. Jumping up into the air herself, Pyrrha met with Shadow, hitting him in the face with her shield.

That sent Shadow flying to the floor, but he would regain his balance in time, flipping around as soon as he made contact with the floor to make a perfect landing. Pyrrha landed gracefully, looking at Shadow with a smirk. "There's more where that came from."

Shadow let out a small laugh, only saying, "It was a lucky shot." Still, by how the fight was going, he wasn't a dummy. Both were trying to get a feel for each other's abilities. While Shadow was somewhat serious about this fight, the power that he was showing off wasn't anywhere near what he was truly capable of.

At blinding speeds, Shadow dashed right back at Pyrrha, catching her off guard as he sent a powerful kick at her shield, knocking it out of her hand. He would follow up his kick with a quick punch, but Pyrrha grabbed it before she could get hit. Though, what she wouldn't expect was another punch connecting right to her gut, courtesy of the Ultimate Life Form, of course.

"Sorry, you were wide open." Shadow told her, this time roundhouse kicking her which made Pyrrha fall to the floor. He always did like roundhouse kicking people, especially when it came to someone in particular.

Pyrrha got up, holding the back of her head, but her smirk still hasn't gone away. "Looks like you have some skill."

" _Some_ skill?" Shadow cracked his neck, scoffing. "You're going to need to revise that statement."

Pyrrha let out a giggle, finding Shadow's arrogance amusing in a way. However, that giggle wouldn't last for too long, as her Milo Xiphos changed into the Milo Rifle, now shooting at Shadow with ultimate precision. Shadow was running around the arena to avoid the gunshots, but even with his speed, he almost got shot a couple of times. That's mainly a testament to how good Pyrrha was. Although, as she was focused on shooting, a black tornado had formed around the arena.

Once she noticed, her eyes widened. Shadow's speed was the cause of this tornado appearing, and now she was forcefully flying in circles. She was sent flying to the wall, but her feet were the first parts of her body to make contact with it. Using the momentum to her advantage, she launched herself off the wall, coming straight for Shadow.

"That's more like it!" Shadow exclaimed, using his hover shoes to boost himself off the ground, the two fighters now on a collision course for each other. Pyrrha Milo Rifle had changed back into Milo Xiphos, and when she was close enough, she smacked Shadow in the face. However, he wouldn't get hit without getting a hit of his own, sending another chaos spear right to Pyrrha's chest, knocking her back as they both fell right on their backs.

With the two grunting, Shadow and Pyrrha soon got up, ready to continue their fight, but Glynda had other plans. "Stop!" she told them, looking at the screen above. "Both of your auras are in the red. I prefer to not have two students in the infirmary today."

The class all groaned in disappointment with the fight now being over. "Wow! Your brother is really good, Sonic!" Blake told him, Sonic only being able to let out a sigh.

"This match will be considered a draw. That was the final match for today, so you all are dismissed." With that announcement, the class started leaving for lunch, leaving Shadow and Pyrrha alone for the moment.

"That was fun. You're really good." Pyrrha told him.

A small smile crept onto Shadow's face, saying, "Hmph. You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and Sonic was being questioned yet again by not only his team, but now Team JNPR. "Oh man, Sonic! Your brother is so cool! He was all like whoosh! Then Pyrrha was all like hiyaaaaa! But then Shadow sent these cool blasts like bam!"

This was Ruby's childlike attitude in full effect, and Sonic was rubbing his temples at how much talk about Shadow was going on. It wasn't only happening at this table, conversation was going on at EVERY table.

"Seriously, why didn't you tell us that you had a brother?" Yang asked, Sonic shrugging in response. He was going to have to have a conversation to both Shadow and Ozpin if the hype ever dies down.

"He doesn't really like to be seen. He and I are different. While I actually like to talk to people, he chooses to be alone most of the time while acting all mysterious. Kinda like Blake." Sonic explained, making Blake roll her eyes at that explanation.

"Oh, that just makes him extra cool then if he's all weird and mysterious!" Nora exclaimed.

"Out of curiosity, are there any other otherworldly fast and powerful brothers that you have that we don't know about?" Jaune asked, Sonic shaking his head.

"Nope!" Sonic quickly said, but then a thought would go through his head. _"Well, I at least hope that no other so called 'brothers' show up. Manic is cool, though."_ he thought, but deep down, he was singing praises that Shadow actually came to Beacon. Now he won't have to do everything alone.

"He did show exceptional skill, and it looked like it was quite natural for him, which is the amazing part." Ren added. "To be on an even playing field with Pyrrha is no small feat."

" _Oh, he definitely has a lot more power than that, I'm the main witness to it. He was playing around just to see if Pyrrha could really live up to the hype."_ Sonic thought to himself once more, but then something would grab the group's attention. Cardin, the mainly bully at Beacon, was currently bullying a girl with rabbit ears by pulling them, causing the girl to be in pain.

"Man, I don't even know why this school even accepted a faunus like you! You should be thrown in the trash with the rest of your kind!"

"Ow! Stop it!" the girl cried out.

Team RWBYS and Team JNPR both had looks of disgust. Blake's bow noticeably twitched out of anger, and her face wasn't much different as well.

With Cardin doing his bullying thing, this made Pyrrha ask a question to Jaune. "Jaune, is Cardin still bullying you?"

"What?! Naaaah, why would you think that?!"

Pyrrha sighed. "Jaune, he bullies you everyday."

"Ah, come on! That's just his way of playing around!"

Little did both teams know that Sonic had already gotten up, walking towards Cardin to help out the rabbit girl. Once they realized that Sonic was gone, they saw what he was going to do, their eyes all widening.

Though, before Sonic could give him the beatdown of a lifetime, a voice could be heard from another table.

"I advise you to stop doing that."

It was Shadow's voice, who was now walking menacingly towards Cardin with a serious face. The bully could only laugh when he saw Shadow come up to him.

"Oh, so you're Sonic's brother, eh? Just because you had an even match with Miss Perfect over there, you think you run the place?!" Cardin had let go of the rabbit girl, now walking towards Shadow. Sonic looked at the two, and muttered, "This isn't going to be pretty…"

When they were close enough, Cardin and Shadow stopped, looking at each other in their eyes.

"That girl was minding her own business."

"So?" Cardin replied, but he would regret the day he ever said that. Shadow gave him a death stare, suddenly going behind him at high speeds and grabbed his left arm with an unexplainably strong grip. Cardin yelled out in pain, instantly falling to his knees as now the whole school was watching.

He started slamming the floor with his free hand, yelling, "H-How are you this strong?!"

That's when the grip became tighter, and it honestly sounded like a bone broke. Cardin emitted the type of yell where a guy had just gotten punched in the balls, his voice becoming higher than a soprano in a choir.

"Don't bully this girl again. Also, I advise you to get out of here before I actually rip off your arm."

"O-Okay! I won't do it again! I'm sorry! I'm sorr-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That's when Shadow let go, Cardin getting up and grabbed his left arm since it was still in pain. He had a look of absolute fear in his eyes, panting heavily. The school couldn't believe what they were seeing, as the big bad bully was essentially turned into a joke in less than a minute. You could also say that Beacon learned that Shadow was a lot more aggressive compared to Sonic.

"Scram." Shadow told him, Cardin nodding quickly and ran off. Shadow looked back at the rabbit girl, asking, "Are you alright?"

The rabbit girl didn't know what to think for a moment, but she let out a soft, "Yes."

"Your name?"

"Velvet." She had a smile on her face. "Thank you so much."

"Shadow." he simply replied, turning his back on the girl. "You're welcome." He walked away. During Shadow's whole 'teaching Cardin a lesson' phase, Sonic had stood there to watch the show, Shadow stopping beside him.

"You know, you could have told me that you were coming, instead of being all like 'bleh, this is all your fault, bleh." Sonic did his best impression of Shadow's voice on that last part.

"Just because I came here doesn't change this situation. This whole thing is still your fault." Shadow replied, earning a frown from Sonic. That's when Team RWBY and Team JNPR came to them, their eyes lighting up at how easily Shadow embarrassed Cardin.

"You really are amazing!" Ruby shouted, Shadow looking down at the girl while giving her a blank stare. "Oh man, you gotta be extremely strong to handle a big guy like Cardin! Just how strong are you?!" she asked.

Though, when she asked this question, something was off. Instead of being quiet, Shadow didn't really know how to respond. Nobody else picked up on this besides Sonic, now wondering if Shadow was okay.

"Hey, uh… Shadow? She's talking to you." Sonic said, trying to snap Shadow out of it. That's when Shadow turned his head, walking away without saying a word. This made everyone else confused to no end.

"Why did he just walk away like that?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Sonic did say that he was weird and mysterious." Jaune was holding his chin as he said this, like he was analyzing why Shadow was the way he is.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury watched the whole thing unfold as they were eating. "Oh man, I'd hate to see Shadow when he's actually mad."

"Personally, I think he's always mad." Mercury gave his two cents, still not liking Shadow at all.

Cinder mainly kept quiet, but she would eventually make up her mind on something. "I'll see what made him walk away like that. You two can stay here." That's when she got up and left.

* * *

Shadow could be seen outside of the dining hall, being alone of course. That is until a certain someone showed up.

"Do you put on these lone wolf acts all the time?" Cinder asked, her arms being crossed as she leaned against the building.

Shadow still didn't respond, even while knowing it was Cinder. This caused the girl to sigh. "You know, it isn't good to hold your problems in. You might be a good fighter, but when you'll never know when those problems might pop back up in your head at the worst possible time."

This is when Shadow decided to respond. "I've been fighting with issues in my head for all my life. This is nothing new to me."

"Ahhhhh, so you admit that you have issues then?" Cinder smirked, Shadow now rolling his eyes even though she couldn't see it since his back was turned to her.

"Well, let's start with what just happened. When that girl Ruby came up to you, you froze. Why?"

Shadow continued to look away from Cinder, not wanting to be questioned whatsoever. Although, he got the feeling that Cinder wasn't going to leave him alone unless he answered her question.

"Her eyes… Her… innocent eyes and innocent little girl persona… Remind me of my best friend that I lost long ago." As Shadow said this, only Sonic could possibly know of the person he was talking about. He was starting to get unwanted flashbacks to what happened on Space Colony Ark.

He was talking about Maria.

Cinder's look remain unchanged, although her voice ever so _slightly_ changed to a more sympathetic one. "I see. So, because of Ruby's innocence, it reminds you of a person that you lost."

Shadow didn't respond once more, but Cinder decided to keep on talking. "You didn't even say your best friend's name."

Shadow groaned, wondering why he was even telling Cinder this information in the first place, but this is when he actually turned around to face her, saying, "Maria."

"And you think by not talking about Maria, making yourself go through hell inside, that's never going to come back to bite you?"

"I already told you, I've been dealing with it for a long time."

"That doesn't change a single thing." Cinder came closer to Shadow, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're not fighting at your full potential by having these heavy thoughts. Just imagine what you'd be able to do with a clear mind."

"Clear mind?" Shadow repeated, his face looking angrier. "You try to have a clear mind when you see your best friend be killed right in front of your eyes! I… I couldn't even do anything to save her! So don't talk to me about some clear mind, not after what I've gone through!" Now his rage was starting to rise, but Cinder didn't move a muscle. Instead, she stood her ground, not afraid of what Shadow was thinking about doing.

"You can have a 'clearer' mind if you allow me, and your teammates, to help you." She replied, in a way telling him to drop the 'I figure out problems myself' attitude. Shadow looked at her, and when he did…

It actually felt like she was telling the truth.

"Whatever."

* * *

"So, what do we do about Shadow? I wasn't expecting him to be as powerful as he is." Emerald asked, sitting on her bed.

"I say we kill him." Mercury suggested.

"Easier said than done." Emerald rolled her eyes.

Mercury groaned, falling onto his bed. "Wasn't Roman supposed to put Neo on this team? What happened to that?"

"Something came up, and he said that he needed her to find some new shiny jewels or whatever." Emerald told him, Mercury sighing.

"Shadow is a complicated case, but I think we can actually make him part of our plans with a little bit of convincing." Cinder told them, making Emerald and Mercury look at each other with confused faces, before turning back to their leader.

"Uh… Cinder? Have you seen how tough it is to even get a full conversation in with the guy? I'm not sure if he can be part of your nefarious plan." Mercury told her, but Cinder would disagree.

"He's tough, yes, but that doesn't mean he's invincible. If we truly add him to our plans, there would be no one who could stop us." Cinder was changing her plans a bit thanks to Shadow, and she considers it a blessing.

"And what makes you so sure that he'll just go along with what we're doing instead of trying to stop us?" Emerald was clearly curious to hear Cinder's answer.

A smirk crept onto her face.

"I have my ways."

 **END OF CHAPTER 8: Unwanted Flashbacks**

 **BGM - DBZ Kai - Live Your Life Like A Kamehameha**

 **Sonic: Hey everybody, Sonic here! Weiss, we're gonna teach you how to have fun!**

 **Weiss: I know how to have fun!**

 **Sonic: Sureeee you do.**

 **Weiss: You're unbearable!**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 _ **Isle of Dreams**_

 **Sonic: Please tell me that we'll get some chili dogs here!**

* * *

 **A/N: There goes chapter 8! Read and Review!**


	9. Isle of Dreams

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Woo boy! I haven't updated this in a long time… but I have completely valid reasons for it! Life and school! Sorry! Also, RWBY Volume 6 is finally here, so you can thank that for inspiring me again.**

 **Chapter 9: Isle of Dreams**

 **Into Music: Full Metal Alchemist – Opening 1 Melissa (Y'ALL BETTER PLAY THIS THEME!)**

We transfer to a rather large island that seemed mystical in its appearance, but it was floating in the water. This wouldn't seem like a big deal, but this island in particular was huge. It certainly wasn't a regular island by any means. On that island, a guy with red dreadlocks, large fists, purple eyes, along with a red and grey attire was sitting there, meditating on what's transpired.

He looked like he was tougher than leather.

 **BGM: Sonic Adventure – Unknown From M.E.**

"I know this is Sonic's fault… There's no doubt in my mind… I transfer to a completely new world, and now I look like a freaking human…" Knuckles' voice trailed off, showing clear annoyance within his tone. Beside him, there were a few pieces of the Master Emerald that he's recently found, but he wasn't even close to being done when it comes to actually putting the thing back together. He needs a lot more pieces for that to happen.

As he was meditating, somebody would make their presence known.

"Heeyyyy, Knuckieeee!"

"Aaaand this day just got a whole lot worse…"

Knuckles groaned at the voice, already knowing that it was Rouge, who had also turned into a human. She did still have her wings, though. She had long, pretty white hair, along with her usual jumpsuit. She landed right next to Knuckles, showing a smirk.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

"Go away." Knuckles replied harshly, not wanting to deal with Rouge right now as he kept his eyes closed.

"Aww, don't be like that." Rouge continued to play with Knuckles, but the red dreadlocked human wasn't having any of it.

"If you think the Master Emerald is here, then I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the pieces are scattered all over the place again."

"Really?" Rouge was clearly curious. "Ha. Then I assume it's your fault again for being a terrible guardian."

"It is so not my fault!" Knuckles clapped back, getting slightly angrier as he finally opened his eyes. "I'm sure it was all Sonic and his doing! He never thinks things through!"

"Suuuure. Blame it all on Big Blue for destroying the most powerful thing ever, but in reality, it's been broken into pieces for the millionth time under your watch." Rouge's tone was dripping with sarcasm, and Knuckles had just about enough of it.

"Alright, time for you to go away, Bat Girl! Unless you want me to make you go away!"

"I think I'll be going." Rouge gave a wink and a wave, starting to fly away in the air. "I'm sure we'll see each other again some time!"

She was then outta sight, leaving Knuckles alone. He felt like he was at peace again. "Ahhhhh…. Finally, she left. Now I can be at pea…-" Knuckles had a pause in his voice. When he looked over to where he put the pieces of the Master Emerald, they were gone. His eyes got extremely wide, and it only took about 2.5 seconds for him to realize what had happened.

Rouge stole them. She played him _good._

He didn't act on his sudden realization for a couple of seconds, before his eyes looked like they had literal fire in them. It was only determination, really, but it was close enough. Rouge's plan worked flawlessly. She got into Knuckles' head, which caused him to get off track and it allowed her to take those Master Emerald pieces away from him.

"Okay, Rouge…you wanna play that game, huh?" he said under his breath, cracking his knuckles and neck. In mere moments, he took off after her by gliding at high speeds.

"Better watch your back!"

* * *

It looked to be a beautiful night in Vale. Students from Beacon had the day off, stress levels were low, everything seemed to be going great. We transfer to Team RWBYS, who currently only had three members in their dorm.

"Speaking of Sonic and Weiss, anybody know where they went?" Yang asked.

"Oh, they went out into Vale to go to some antique dust shop. Kinda sad that she didn't ask me…" Ruby huffed and puffed, ending with a 'hmph' sound as she crossed her arms.

"It's probably for the best. I can imagine you bugging her every two seconds." Blake joked, making Ruby look at her wide eyed.

"The lies, the blasphemy you speak!" the little girl shouted.

* * *

Weiss could be seen looking at exquisite crystals, analyzing them up and down. "Sonic, what do you think about this crystal? It's one of the biggest ones I've seen, and besides the power, it really does look pretty." She held up a blue crystal, but as she waited for Sonic to reply, he wasn't there.

When she realized he wasn't there, she groaned in frustration. "Why did I think coming here with him was a good idea?" she asked herself, facepalming. She walked out of the shop to see where the Blue Blur went, and it seemed like he was right by some food stand that was serving his favorite thing in the world.

"Chili dogs!" Sonic exclaimed, getting majorly happy as he's finally found a place that serves chili dogs.

"Sonic, don't you think you should put healthier things in your body?" Caliburn asked.

"Bullcrap! This is healthy for the soul!" It was clear that Sonic wasn't stopping now. He's found his chili dogs and nothing was going to stop him!

"You! Guy that works here!" Sonic pointed to the man that was responsible for making the food. "Two chili dogs! Immediately! I've been waiting too long for this moment!"

The man raised an eyebrow, sighing deeply to himself. "Coming your way, I guess." He then started cooking.

Caliburn, however, was confused. "Two chili dogs? Are you that much of glutton?!"

"No, you idiot! The other one is for Weiss!"

"Well, after leaving her in the dust, she might not want to take anything you offer."

"Nonsense!"

"Order up." The man got finished with making the two chili dogs. When they came out, Sonic started licking his lips, tempted to eat both of them, but he would restrain himself from doing so. He took the chili dogs, giving the man his signature thumbs up. "Thanks!" Before he left, he paid the bill with…

Rings.

Yep, rings again.

Before the man could even get a word in, Sonic already sped off, now being extremely angry.

"Rings?! What is this going to do?! Where's my money?!"

As Sonic was speeding off, he was heading back to the dust shop. Though, it didn't take long to see Weiss again. Just before he could crash into the Ice Queen, he put the breaks on and stopped himself. When Weiss saw that Sonic was right in front of her, she had her arms crossed. Sonic was laughing nervously.

"Okay, I know leaving you behind like that wasn't great, but my chili dog senses were tingling!" He revealed the chili dogs to Weiss after saying this. "Look! I even got you one!"

Weiss looked away. "Hmph. Like I would ever eat something like that, especially after you left me in the cold."

"But, you're naturally cold, right? Since you're the ice queen and all." Sonic was trying to joke, but only received a death glare from Weiss. His eyes shifted to the ground, now knowing that wasn't the right thing to say.

"That joke was horrible." Caliburn added.

"Not the time, Caliburn..." Sonic replied.

"That wasn't the time for that joke." Caliburn clapped back. Sonic sighed, his eyes now coming back to Weiss.

"Look, Weiss. I'm sorry. I really am, shouldn't have left you behind like that. But still, you should really try this chili dog."

Weiss groaned. "I'm not eating that unhealthy thing."

"Oh, coooome oooon. You don't have to be this proper Ice Queen all the time. You gotta learn when to relax and have fun every once in a while."

"I know how to have fun!"

"Do you now?" Sonic replied, not believing a single word that was coming out of Weiss' mouth. "I haven't seen it ever since I was placed into this team."

Weiss clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. "Fine! You wanna see fun?! I'll show you fun!" She grabbed the chili dog that Sonic had for her, and took one bite of it in an angered manner. "Is this what you call-!"

She was about to say something else, but then her taste buds started to fully comprehend the magic that was in chili dogs. She stopped for a moment, and Sonic could be seen with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Having…fun…?" Weiss finished what she was originally going to say, bringing the chili dog she had closer to her face. The aroma started climbing up to her nose, and her taste buds were craving for more. She could feel her mouth starting to water, not believing that something was so good.

"This… This is…"

"Go ooooon." Sonic kept his smirk as he listened to Weiss. She remained silent for a moment, but after a few seconds, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" Her singing voice was brought out for that one, soon focusing all her attention on the chili dog and was enjoying every bite. The pace she was eating it at made Sonic kinda shocked, because in no time flat, she demolished it.

"Not as fast as me… but hey, it's still shocking." Sonic said to himself, stuffing his chili dog into his mouth, devouring it. Caliburn couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I can't believe this crap."

"Believe it!" Sonic shouted, making the final swallow and turned back to Weiss. "I told you that you would like it. Though, besides you absolutely obliterating it, the real shocking part is your singing voice. I had no idea you were able to sing like that."

"Oh, that? It's nothing."

"Whaddya mean it's nothing?! You can sing! And I mean, you can really, really sing!"

"Thanks." Weiss accepted the compliment, but she did so rather dryly. Sonic raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was acting like this.

"Alright. Usually, I wouldn't say this about you, but you're downplaying yourself here. Why is that?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Does it deal with family issues?"

That caught Weiss off guard.

"I-You! Gah! How did you know that?!"

"I didn't. You just told me. I only guessed." Sonic confirmed, making Weiss' lip tight. Before both of them were able to say anything else, a man in a black suit with hair kept in a low cut came up to them. He had shades on, his whole aura giving off the business vibe.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I could have sworn I heard one of the most beautiful voices in my life just now."

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face. He instantly pointed to Weiss.

"This is the person you're looking for right here!"

"Sonic!" Weiss shouted.

"Aha! I knew I wasn't going crazy. I'm Mr. Oum, nice to meet you."

Weiss sighed. "Weiss. Nice to meet you as well."

Mr. Oum smiled. "I'm going to get right down to business. Have you heard of the singing contest that's going on today?"

"Singing contest?" Weiss replied.

"Yes, we have multiple contestants that have already signed up. But with you on board, this show is guaranteed to be great!"

"I mean, to be honest, I'm not really that interested…"

"Oh, then I can make you interested!" Mr. Oum kept his smile, clearly not being discouraged. He brought out a black box and opened it, revealing a jewel that could absolutely leave people in awe. Weiss was amazed, but Sonic was alerted to the fullest degree.

The jewel inside the box was a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Mr. Oum added. "This is the prize for the winner of the contest. People aren't sure where it came from, because it's a completely new jewel entirely. What's interesting about it is that it doesn't seem to be related to Dust."

Weiss continued to stare at the yellow Chaos Emerald, being amazed by its beauty. As for Sonic, he didn't care whether Weiss wanted to do this or not, he was going to _make_ her do this no matter what.

"She'll be there!"

"Do I not have a say in this?!"

"I know you want that chao-I mean jewel! I can see it on your face!" Sonic almost screwed everything up by calling it a Chaos Emerald, but quickly recovered like nothing happened.

Weiss continued to look at the jewel, her eyes trying to get away from it, but it wasn't working. The aura of the Chaos Emerald kept on bringing her eyes back to it. "It… Would be nice to have…"

"Excellent! Just sign here, and you'll be good to go!" Mr. Oum closed the box holding the Chaos Emerald, putting it away as he brought out a sign-up sheet and a pen. Weiss took the pen and signed her name.

"It starts in 20 minutes near the coffee shop. Don't be late!" Mr. Oum told them.

"Oh trust me, she won't be late for this!" Sonic declared, earning a glare from Weiss.

"I know you're not talking about being late with all of the times you're late to class!"

"Shush! There was no need to bring that up!"

"Why do I continue to be around you people?" Caliburn said, making Mr. Oum look in both directions quickly.

"Did I just hear a third voice?"

"No, no, noooooo! Nope! All your imagination!" Sonic exclaimed, not wanting other people to know that he had a talking sword.

Mr. Oum took a deep breath. "I see. It's probably my excitement for the contest that's making me not think straight." His smile would return, giving a respectful bow to Sonic and Weiss. He soon walked away, leaving the two by themselves.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Weiss stated. Sure, she wanted the Chaos Emerald, but she wasn't in the mood to sing.

"Hey, cheer up. You have the ability to win this thing."

"That's not the point!" Weiss rubbed her temples, quieting Sonic from her yell. "My family is a complicated one. Whenever they made me sing, it was always for their own benefit. I was never able to fully open up and do what I wanted to do. I was never in control of my own life."

Hearing this, Sonic took it all in. Now he was able to understand Weiss' reluctance on the matter. He put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to get you to open up then."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"Welcome to Monty's Contest!" The crowd cheered as loud as they could, seeing Mr. Oum kick things off. "We have a lot of talented singers this year, and I just know that this contest is going to be a great one! Whoever wins gets this brand new jewel!" Above him, there was a screen that showed the yellow Chaos Emerald. The crowd all had 'oohs and aahs' as they saw how pretty the prize was. "Hope you all enjoy the show!"

Cheers could be heard once more, as the first singer was brought out. It was a decent performance, but nothing too spectacular. The performances afterwards ranged from good to very good, while others were average. Though, nothing mind blowing.

Seems like this was the perfect opportunity for the Ice Queen, especially since she was coming in last.

In the back, Weiss was still not feeling this at all. "Sonic, I don't know about this!"

"Stop having doubt, stop being proper, and just let loose on that stage! Think of yourself as a pop star, as your adoring fans have been waiting for you this entire time!" Clearly, Sonic was trying to motivate Weiss.

"You don't understand! The people I singed for back at home were into different kind of music! These people are expecting a rock concert!"

"Forget all of that! Forget home, forget those people, and come in with authority like you run the place! Besides, I already told you that I have your back. I can play a mean guitar." Sonic added. "You have to make it up in your mind that this is something that YOU want to do. You've been wanting to open up? Now's your chance."

Weiss was silent for a moment, listening to Sonic. His words kept on going through her head. _"He's right… I gotta live my own life. Not to please others, but to make myself happy."_

She raised her head, giving a determined nod. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Now get out there and rock!" Sonic yelled, pushing Weiss onto the center of the stage.

It was now or never.

Luckily, Weiss already had a song in mind that she wanted to sing.

 **BGM: Spy Kids 2 – Isle of Dreams From Alexa Vega (It's mandatory to play this song to get the full effect of the scene, lol)**

The beat started to drop, signaling that it was time for Weiss to fully let loose, just like Sonic was trying to tell her.

 **BOOM.**

" _Who, what, when, where, and why_

 _Do I delight in?_

 _What do I intend to find this time?"_

" _Run around, jumpin' down,_

 _Bounce and bound and_

 _Find another way to duck and hide_

 _This isle of_

 _ **Dreams**_ _."_

This is when Weiss tried to do something that she's never done before. She started to dance. Yep, the Ice Queen started to dance, and she looked every bit as ridiculous as you would expect. Her body was going in directions that made it worrisome to watch when you thought about her health afterwards. Yeah, she was that bad. However, being good wasn't the point. Instead of being proper Miss Ice Queen, she was actually letting loose for the first time ever. On one hand, Sonic was overjoyed that Weiss was opening up. On the other hand, he was now absolutely horrified of her dance moves. "I've created a monster…" he said to himself.

Still, at least the singing was great.

 _(Dreams)_

" _Isle of, isle of, island of (dreams)_

 _Isle of, isle of, island of (dreams)_

 _Isle of, isle of, island of. . ."_

It was time for Sonic's part. He had gotten a guitar from one of the stores around here, and once again, 'paid' the owner with rings. One of these days, he was going to get into some trouble, but he didn't need to worry about that right now. Luckily for him, his experiences with Manic and Sonia have taught him how to really play the guitar. He came onto the stage, absolutely ripping a new one, putting all his soul and passion into playing that guitar. For a moment, you would think that Sonic was Elvis or something. With Weiss and Sonic combining their parts, the crowd erupted in unison, whistles and yells being able to be heard from every corner. Even the people that weren't in the audience started to cheer and make themselves be part of the show. Lights started flashing all over the place, as the concert was now officially happenin'.

Sonic came closer to Weiss and tried to whisper some tips on how to not be too aggressive while dancing, but the music was so loud that she wasn't able to hear him.

" _Who?_

 _What?_

 _When?_

 _(Dreams)_

 _Where?_

 _Huh?_

 _When?_

 _And why?"_

Eventually, Sonic gave up on trying to talk to her. Enjoying the crowd's cheers, Sonic jumped into them, as he was now being carried by all those crazy people. Even with this going on, Sonic was still playing his guitar. Though, it was important to know that this wasn't his show.

This was Weiss' moment.

And now she had to finish it strong.

 _(Dreams)_

" _Isle of, isle of, island of (dreams)_

 _Isle of, isle of, island of (dreams)_

 _Isle of, isle of, island of…" (dreams)_

On that final note, Weiss stopped, panting heavily from all the dancing along with the singing. The crowd clearly enjoyed every second she was on stage, cheering the Ice Queen on. Hearing the loud applause from the crowd put the biggest smile on her face. She was finally able to do what she wanted, and she was getting so much positivity because of it.

This is what people live for.

"Let's all give it up for Weiss!"

With Mr. Oum's shout, it only made the crowd get louder. Weiss probably hasn't smiled like this in… well, maybe forever. Oh well, better late than never. "Now it's time to receive your prize!" Saying this, Mr. Oum brought out the black box and opened it, giving the yellow Chaos Emerald to Weiss. She looked like a kid in the candy store, it really looked _that_ good.

She started waving to the crowd. "Thank you, thank you! But don't forget about my friend Sonic, who helped me all the way through!"

"I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Sonic was right, he did need help, and that's because the crowd kept on throwing him into the air. He didn't even have a chance to recover, because the crowd didn't let up for one second.

* * *

Sonic and Weiss were now walking back to Beacon to get back with their team. Along the way, they would have some conversation. "Sonic, I really can't thank you enough for what you did for me today. You really helped me open up. I felt so free when I was on that stage, and it's all because of your help."

Sonic smiled at those kind words. "Aw come on, I can't really take any of the credit. Being free was really up to you, and you decided to be free."

"Yes, but if it wasn't for your help, I doubt that I would have been as comfortable as I was." Weiss smiled back, her words feeling genuine. Sonic kept his smile, obviously appreciating them. "Oh, actually," Weiss began, holding a finger up. "I want to give you something." She brought out the yellow Chaos Emerald, making Sonic's eyes widen.

"But you won that. I can't take it."

"We both won it. And I _want_ you to take it." Weiss reassured him. Sonic looked at the Chaos Emerald, then back at Weiss.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Well, if she was positive…

Sonic accepted the Chaos Emerald from Weiss. "Than-"

Before he could finish, Weiss suddenly hugged Sonic. He was quite surprised that this was happening right now, but he did end up hugging her back.

"No, thank you."

She ended the hug. "Come on. Let's get to our dorm." She started to walk away, leaving Sonic standing still.

"I… was not expecting that…"

"You never expect anything." Caliburn told him.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

It was dark. Very, very dark. There was a base on an island that usually nobody wouldn't be able to miss, but since it was separated, it's kept as a secret of some sorts. A man, round as an egg with the most exquisite mustache, was looking outside, tapping the side of his chair as he was doing his evil laugh.

"It's time for my plans to move into action!"

No doubt about it, that was Eggman.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9: ISLE OF DREAMS**

 **BGM – DBZ KAI – Live Your Life Like A Kamehameha**

 **Sonic: Hey everybody, Sonic here! Waaaait… Blake, where are you going?**

 **Blake: Nowhere at all! Have a nice night!**

 **Sonic: You expect to just leave me like this?!**

 **Blake: Leave me alone!**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 _ **The Heist**_

 **Sonic: Wait a minute, who the heck is that?!**

 **Author's Note: Man, there goes chapter 9. It's been a long time since I updated, but I really enjoyed writing this. Sonic and Weiss constantly roasting each other throughout the story until the end was a joy to write, LOL. Speaking of them… THE SHIP HAS SAILED! THE SONIC AND WEISS SHIP HAS SAILED! Okay, I'm trolling… Or am I? Haha. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. The Heist Part 1

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! First of all, Happy Halloween! Hope you guys get all the candy in the world today, lol. Let's get right into this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: The Heist Part 1**

 **Intro Music: Yu Yu Hakusho – Smile Bomb**

Knuckles has been busy. Really, really busy. Ever since Rouge stole the pieces of the Master Emerald he found, he's been looking all over the place for that thief. As he continued to glide, he stopped himself, eventually landing and decided to take everything in. He could feel some of the Master Emerald pieces were in this area, which is the reason why he stopped in the first place. The great emerald's power allows him to feel.

Though, when he looked around, his eyes widened. This was a place that he hasn't been to in years, but the realization made him quite shocked.

 **BGM: Sonic Adventure 2 – Pumpkin Hill**

"Pumpkin Hill? I'm in Pumpkin Hill?" he asked himself. "But this doesn't make any sense! Unless this world has its own Pumpkin Hill, I'm not sure wh-"

He paused mid-sentence, his face now looking rather worried. "Oh no…"

He facepalmed himself, gritting his teeth. "Dang it! Angel Island is in this world, but with the Master Emerald going crazy, it's possible that it could have taken the other areas from our world into this one!" Yep, this was bad. Things shouldn't work like this. Who knows what would happen if too many things from their world went into this one? He needs to find the rest of the Master Emerald pieces quickly so all of them could get outta here.

He slammed his fist into his palm. "This is going to be tougher than I thought!"

* * *

Lately, it's been weird for our favorite blue blur, Sonic. He did find a Chaos Emerald, and also helped Weiss mostly break out of that shell she had… but this whole thing about not telling the real truth to his teammates was really starting to weigh on him. For what seemed like the millionth time, he was in Emerald Forest punching a tree. Each punch showed his frustration, and he started to pant heavily as he kept doing it repeatedly.

"Come on… I have a Chaos Emerald. I should be more relaxed now… So why am I even more stressed than before?" he said, throwing one final punch at the tree, before he slumped against it. He was getting really tired, and it was clear he was about to fall asleep…

Until a certain someone showed up.

"Hey, Faker."

Definitely Shadow.

Sonic sighed deeply. "What do you want? Why are you even here when it's this late?"

"I could ask you those same questions." Shadow smugly replied, making Sonic roll his eyes. "Anyway… Hard to keep the truth from your teammates, huh?"

Sonic looked at Shadow with an annoyed look, rolling his eyes. "Have you been stalking me or something?"

"Heck no." Shadow was disgusted that Sonic would even bring up that possibility. "I train here during the night as well. I just so happened to find you punching a tree. And since I've known you for years, I know how you are." His back was turned, signaling that he was about to walk away.

"The truth is going to come out sooner or later. We don't know how it's going to come out, but it will inevitably happen." Compared to their other conversations, Shadow was actually trying to give Sonic some quality voice. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell the truth to his own team, but that's something he's trying to not worry about.

Shadow then sighed. "Get some rest. It's getting late." He was on his way out, but Sonic had to make sure that he heard him correctly.

"Waaaaiiiit! Is the so called Ultimate Life Form actually trying to help me out instead of insulting me?!" Sonic was clearly joking in his tone, which made Shadow groan in frustration.

"Shut it." With that being said, Shadow finally left, leaving Sonic by himself. Sonic tried to get back to his dorm, but he was so low on energy that he just fell face first to the ground, falling asleep.

* * *

It was now morning time, and Sonic could still be seen sleeping on the ground. When he woke up, his eyes fluttered, still feeling and looking quite tired. He stretched, trying to get himself up and moving. It was at this moment that he realized there was class today in Dr. Oobleck's.

"Oh no, Dr. Oobleck's class…" By the sound of his voice, somebody would think that he was drunk. "I got so caught up in what I was doing, I forgot all about it…" That's when he really tried to put himself on his feet, starting to run. When he started to run, though, he fell on his face once more. Sonic really was that tired.

He raised his head up, making himself get back on his feet again. "He's gonna kill me…"

* * *

Dr. Oobleck's class was almost over, and Team RWBYS was starting to worry about their speedy teammate.

"Okay, where in the world is Sonic? I know he can be late a lot, but he's never _this_ late." Weiss said.

"Honestly guys, I'm starting to worry about him." Blake added, showing concern in her voice.

"Yeah, he hasn't been acting like himself for the past few days." Ruby sighed when she said this, as Yang would add her two cents on the matter.

"I just hope he's okay…"

Just as the blonde said this, a slight wind would come into the classroom. The girls looked to see who it was, their faces getting happier once they did. Sonic had made it to class.

"Yeah, I made it to cla-"

That's when the bell rung, signaling that it was time for lunch. Dr. Oobleck gazed at Sonic, not believing how tardy he was. Essentially, he didn't show up for the entire period.

"Sonic, my class is over." Dr. Oobleck could only shake his head. "I don't understand how someone so fast can miss an entire period." He turned away, leaving Sonic to groan.

"Hey, Sonic!" His team said in unison, trying to get his attention. However, Sonic was too much in his own world to hear them calling his name, instead just making his way to the dining hall. The girls all looked at each other with worried looks, but they wouldn't give up that easily. They were going to find out what was wrong with their friend.

* * *

Team RWBYS and Team JNPR were sitting with each other. Sonic, looking as lifeless as he did, wasn't even eating his lunch. Nora tapped the table, asking, "You gonna eat that?"

Sonic nodded no, as Nora yelled, "Yay!" and began to demolish the food that was given to her.

"Alright, Sonic. We're gonna get right down to business. What's going on with you?" Ruby asked, feeling like she had to take the initiative since she was the team leader, after all.

Sonic looked at Ruby, putting on the best smile he could muster. "Nothing, Rubes. Just haven't been getting any sleep lately."

"Are you sure it's not more than that?" Yang asked, not letting Sonic off the hook that easily.

"I'm telling you guys the truth. All of it has to do with a lack of sleep. If I haven't been myself lately, it's because of that."

"Lack of sleep can affect moods." Ren added, having his hand on his chin.

"You better not be lying to us!" Weiss exclaimed, clearly being dead serious.

"I'm not, jeeeez. We already have one person in the group that's mysterious, I can't make us have two." Obviously, Sonic was talking about Blake, which made both teams laugh. Blake could only roll her eyes, but she did show a slight smile at what _seemed_ to be Sonic being back to his usual self.

"Whatever." Blake said, still keeping her smile. Team RWBYS stopped asking questions when Sonic looked to be alright.

However, it really was all an act. Sonic just knew how to straighten himself out when the moment absolutely called for it, but overall… Yeah, the dude still doesn't feel great about lying to his team.

"Glad to have you back, Sonic." Jaune joked, with Pyrrha adding, "Only took you a few days to get back to your old self!"

Sonic put on a small smile, so he could get through this without any more questions. "Haha, yeah."

On the other side of the dining hall, Team CMES could be seen discussing something. "What do you mean you're the coolest?! That's clearly me!" Mercury screamed at Shadow. Really, this was only Shadow wanting to troll Mercury again, because they had such a wonderful _friendship._

"Don't know where you got that idea from. I always have been the coolest."

That's when Shadow and Mercury started to go back and forth, making Emerald facepalm as Cinder only watched.

"I swear, both of you are children." Emerald was clearly annoyed at the noise Shadow and Mercury continued to make with their arguing.

"Consider this their bonding time, Emerald." Cinder added, shaking her head, but ultimately knew that this 'arguing' was necessary.

* * *

Sonic could be seen alone in the dorm, getting some much needed physical and mental rest on Blake's bed. Even though he wasn't sleeping, being alone for the moment did make him feel at peace a bit. Though, he wouldn't be alone forever.

He heard a knock on the door, the voice saying, "Knock knock!"

It was Yang's voice, making Sonic smile. He would play along with whatever she had planned.

"Who's there?"

"Mustache!"

Alright, that made Sonic raise an eyebrow. Where was Yang going with this knock knock joke?

"Mustache who?"

"I'll mustache you a question, but I think I'll shave it for later."

 **BGM: Sonic Mega Collection - History**

Sonic and Yang both snickered at that horrible knock knock joke. It was typical Yang, her terrible jokes never changed. Still, Sonic always found them hilarious, because both of them had a similar sense of humor.

"Come in, Yang. Don't even know why you're asking me, since you've been here a lot longer than I have."

That's when Yang came into the room, smiling. "Well, I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not, so I had to make sure."

That's when Sonic made himself sit up, as Yang sat next to him. "But anyway, you feeling better?"

It took a while for Sonic to reply, because as he was looking at Yang, he became lost with her being as gorgeous as she was. Yang noticed this, and a slight tint of red appeared on her face. Though, she smirked, punching Sonic on the shoulder.

"Hey, Blue Blur, I asked you a question."

The punch on the shoulder made Sonic snap out of it. "Oh! Uh… Yeah, I'm feeling better!" he unnecessarily exclaimed, feeling like an idiot afterwards. Not telling his team the truth was only one part of the problem. Though, the other part of the problem for Sonic was that he had this huge crush on Yang, and it only became bigger as time passed. There were moments, like this moment, where he simply didn't know what to say, which is completely unusual for him. Sonic always had something to say, but these… _'romantic'_ thoughts were screwing him up, it was destroying his cool factor. It's one of the reasons why he doesn't like dealing with romance, but freaking Miss Xiao Long was making that extremely hard for him to do.

"You sure? You kinda zoned out on me there."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sonic repeated.

"Remember what I told you before, right? About how you can always come to your team if something's bothering you?"

"Yes…" Sonic trailed off.

"And we're not just teammates either. We're friends, but most of all, we're family." Yang told him, Sonic giving a nod.

"I got you, Yang. Seriously, I do."

"So, you're telling me the complete truth when you say nothing is on your mind?"

When Yang asked this question, Sonic started to realize that he was becoming more nervous than usual. Hah, hilarious. As cool as Sonic usually was, here he is getting nervous on how to phrase his words.

"I…" He began, trying to let it out. "I…"

It's safe to say that Sonic not being able to finish his statement peaked Yang's curiosity. "You what?"

"I just…" Sonic made hand gestures, trying to give Yang an idea on how hard it was for him to bring out his thoughts. Eventually, both of his palms met with his face, looking away from Yang as he was clearly frustrated. Yep, something was definitely wrong with Sonic in Yang's mind, no doubt about it now. But why couldn't he just say the words he wanted to say? Sonic wasn't, and never will be, the shy type. Well, until this moment, anyway.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

This was the question that was asked for the billionth time today, but it was completely valid in this case. Suddenly, she brought Sonic into a hug, shocking him for a minute. Yang thought she was making him feel better, but this was only making the situation worse. Good grief, how could he even begin? He's not even thinking straight right now.

He tried to clear his head. He hugged Yang back, and the feeling he had with his crush at this moment… soon began to help him. Yang wasn't able to see it, but Sonic's cheeks were redder than Rudolph's nose. While Yang wasn't able to see his reaction, Sonic also able wasn't to see hers. She was going through the same thing that Sonic was going through, and while she was doing a whole lot better job than he was, she was also struggling to keep it together.

They stopped the hug, and both of them were looking down at the floor. Okay, something had to be done. Even if Sonic was scared, he was never this scared of women. Well, except Amy, but that was whenever she got enraged, seemingly having an endless amount of piko piko hammers. At this very moment, when it came to Yang, he still can't even get his freaking words out.

Somebody **DO SOMETHING!**

Sonic looked up, having a face that basically said screw it, leaned in and started kissing Yang right on the lips. It's safe to say that Yang wasn't expecting this at all, and it showed by how shocked her eyes looked. But eventually, she closed her eyes and they started kissing passionately. Yang was more forceful with her kiss, as she leaned in further which made Sonic fall on his back on the bed. Yang was on top while Sonic was on the bottom, but the kiss was still going on.

It felt like Heaven on Earth.

But then something odd happened.

Yang suddenly stopped herself, getting off of Sonic and had a sad look on her face. Sonic was wondering why she looked the way she did, and it caused him to be concerned. "Yang… Are you alright?"

There was silence for a moment. Yang looked away, closing her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears. She didn't want Sonic to see her face during this moment, nor did she want to see his.

"I can't do this, Sonic…"

Safe to say that Sonic was even more confused than he was a few seconds ago.

"Yang, I-"

"I can't do this… I'm sorry…" Yang cut Sonic off, running out the room and leaving him by himself.

Boy, you can only imagine how Sonic felt right now. Heartbroken, confused, all the above. But the worst part? Yang didn't even give him a reason. Why… why didn't she give him a reason? What _was_ the reason?

This caused Sonic to put the blame on himself, slamming his head into the pillow, muffling his voice. "Great, Sonic. You blew it. You came on too strong. Shoulda just kept your feelings to yourself, but from now on, everything will be awkward…"

* * *

It was now night time, and Sonic was on one of the rooftops of Vale. Those events kept on playing out with Yang over and over again. If he didn't feel crappy enough, then he really feels crappy now. "This is why you don't deal with romantic crap, Sonic! This is the perfect example on why you don't do it! But whaddya go and do?! You do it anyway! And look what it's brought you!" Sonic was yelling at himself, falling on his back as he looked at the moon and stars.

On any other night, the beautiful view would help him, but it simply wasn't doing the job right now. He was about to just spend the night on this rooftop, not looking forward to his future awkward conversations with Yang.

He was about to fall asleep, but then… he heard a weird sound. Like, a speedy sound. He looked down at the streets, and that speedy sound was gone.

Odd.

Either he really was going crazy, or whoever made that sound was really freaking fast.

Then he heard another sound, and it was… close. Somebody was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Wait a minute, Sonic is supposed to be the person that does the rooftop jumping here!

Tracking down this person, Sonic used his great speed to follow where the sounds were coming from. When he stopped himself, he saw a familiar figure looking over the city. It's safe to say that he was surprised to see her here.

"Blake?!"

Blake turned around, knowing that her cover was blown as soon as Sonic saw her.

"Sonic?! How did you-?!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 10: THE HEIST PART 1**

 **BGM: DBZ Kai – Live Your Life Like A Kamehameha**

 **Blake: Sonic?! Uh… Fancy meeting you here!**

 **Sonic: Blake, I'm not in the mood for this. What's going on?**

 **Blake: Nothing that you need to be worried about!**

 **Sonic: I can tell you're lying…**

 **Blake: Gah!**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 _ **The Heist Part 2!**_

 **Sonic: Wait, there's more parts to this chapter?!**

 **Author's Note: Well… complicated chapter, don't y'all think? Haha. Told you guys that an update would come sooner rather than later. Yang has a reason for reacting the way she did, but what could that reason be?! Oh, and shout out to all the people that review this story! You guys are the best! With that being said…READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Sonic: No! I'm done! The author broke me this chapter! No more! I quit!**

 **Me: Aw, come on, Sonic. Everyone can become more broken.**

 **Sonic: Nope, nope, nope! I'm not going through this again!**

 **Ruby: Looks like you broke him, author.**

 **Me: Seems like it.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	11. The Heist Part 2

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Hey, another chapter! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I really do have a great time writing this, as I'm sure you guys can tell, lol.**

 **Chapter 11: The Heist Part 2**

 **Intro Music: Bleach Opening 1**

Sonic has had a rough few hours, no doubt about that. From missing Dr. Oobleck's class, to still not telling his teammates the truth, and Yang not even giving a reason to why she just left after their kiss, it was safe to say that he was stressed out. Now, however, he was more confused than ever. He caught Blake being one of the rooftops, doing her whole weird and mysterious act again.

"Blake, why can't you tell me why you're here?" Sonic asked, causing Blake to turn her back to him.

"It's none of your business, Sonic." Blake tried to be stern in her voice, but Sonic wasn't about to drop this. "This is something that I need to work on alone, because I-"

"You prefer to work alone, I don't do teams, I'm better when I'm alone, yada yada yada, I've heard the same thing from Shadow for years. Usually, the people that say these things need people the most out of anybody, but they never want to express it." As Sonic said this, he realized that he has been going through a similar thing. Hiding feelings, not expressing his true emotions… Oh God, he's more jacked up than he thought.

There was a silence from Blake, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes and turning to face Sonic again. She looked like she was about to say something to him, but then she stopped. She wasn't sure how Sonic would take it, even if he did have a steadfast heart of gold.

Sonic continued to look at Blake, showing clear concern for the girl. "Come on, Blake. You can tell me." Even with him going through his own issues, he puts everything aside when he sees that his friends need help. That's always how Sonic has been, and it was never going to change, even if his own problems will affect him long term…

Blake thought about it, one half was telling her to not do it. That was the side where she thought she could handle everything by herself. The reluctance did show, but there was another half where she felt like Sonic was more than trustworthy enough for the information she had.

With another deep breath, she decided on what she would do. "Sonic, I'm trying to stop the White Fang."

Sonic didn't show it on the outside, but they were only two seconds into the conversation, and he already doesn't know what she's talking about with this White Fang. Though, he does think that he's heard of those words before, he just has to think and let Blake connect the dots for him.

"For the past few nights, I've been trying to spy on them. Their crimes have been increasing at an alarming rate lately, as they've mostly been attacking jewelry stores. If I can stop them and get some information, then I'll be one step closer to taking them down." She spoke with a clear, fiery passion in her voice. It also seemed like Sonic had connected the dots through Blake's explanation of the White Fang.

" _Ohhh, now I remember. Ozpin told me that the White Fang was some terrorist organization. Yeah, that's not good."_ Sonic thought to himself, now remembering more of the details that Ozpin told him in their first conversation.

Still, he can understand trying to take the so called _bad guys_ down, but Blake was really, really passionate about this. There had to be a reason why, right?

"Blake, there's something else you're not telling me."

Blake visibly became more nervous when Sonic said that.

"What do you mean?"

"It's showing in your body language. I've been through too many of these situations to not know that what you told me isn't the full story." It's true, Sonic is an expert on helping his friends, and he's only gotten better with it over the years.

Blake sighed, looking down. "Guess I'm not getting out of this situation, huh?"

"You would be correct." Sonic added, never taking his eyes off Blake.

Well, she's already told him one part, might as well tell him the other. "Sonic, I was part of the White Fang. We were once a peaceful organization. All we wanted was to tell society that the Faunus deserve an equal opportunity, just like everyone else. But once we felt like we weren't being heard… then our actions took a turn for the worst."

Okay, Sonic continued to fit the pieces into the puzzle by Blake's explanation. Still, he remained silent, wondering if she had more to say.

"When I realized the path we were taking, I left. This is how I ended up at Beacon, because I wanted to start a new life." Blake told most of the details, but there was still something that she was leaving out. Sonic, hearing her story, was starting to understand Blake a whole lot more. Though, it seems that Blake didn't even need to say the one crucial detail she was leaving out, since Sonic would _mostly_ figure it out himself.

"So… Are you saying that you're a Faunus?"

Blake's amber eyes looked away from Sonic. Crap, she said too much. That was probably the only logical conclusion that the Blue Blur could come to. She didn't want to confirm it, as the reluctance she showed earlier only increased. Sonic wasn't taking her eyes off her, and her silence pretty much confirmed it.

But the final nail in the coffin was when Blake finally decided to tell the entire truth to Sonic. She untied her bow, showing her cat ears. Sonic stood still, not really showing any kind of reaction. By her face, Blake was very worried on how Sonic would take this.

"Yes." Blake replied to Sonic, confirming that she was indeed a Faunus. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Sonic's face any longer, and his silence wasn't helping either. "Go ahead, say what you want to say…"

She was expecting the worst, but Sonic would shock her.

"So that's what Ren meant about you being a cat girl… Meh, I don't care about you being a Faunus."

Blake opened her surprised eyes, not expecting that kind of reaction at all. "What?!"

"Seriously, Blake? You think me of all people would care about something like that?"

Blake wasn't sure how to take this now. "The white fang news, the trouble they've caused, a ton of people don't like the Faunus, but you're acting so casual about it!"

"That's because I know you're a good-hearted person. That's all anybody should look at. Telling me that you were in the White Fang, while also being a Faunus, I could only care less. Not only are you a good-hearted person, but you're my friend. Ain't nothin' gonna change that, either." Sonic told her, smirking.

Yep, Blake couldn't believe it. But yet, considering how good of a person Sonic was, she could also believe it. All she was able to do was show a warm smile, and say, "You're too good for this world, you know that?"

"I know." Sonic joked, as they both laughed. After the laugh, Sonic was in his own thoughts. Blake telling him that he was Faunus, he honestly didn't care. However, he was worried about himself, because he was hiding a secret here as well, the biggest one of them all. The new struggles that this world will face will be all because of him, and not to mention the fact that he's actually a hedgehog. His team still thinks that he's just a regular human.

His expression visibly changed to a slightly sadder one, but Blake didn't even notice. She looked over the city, telling Sonic the info she had.

"Anyway, the last time I spied on the White Fang, I heard they were supposed to be attacking the jewelry store right here around this ti-"

 **BGM: Daft Punk – Robot Rock**

Blake didn't even get to finish, as the sound of grass breaking could be heard, causing an alarm to go off. Just as Blake said the White Fang were going to attack the jewelry store, that's where all the commotion was coming from. Blake pointed to them, yelling, "What's that?!"

Sonic quickly came to see what Blake was seeing. There were three people that came out the jewelry store, all of them being on hoverboards. "Finally, some excitement!" Sonic shouted, looking at Blake. "Do your best to keep up with me!"

He jumped from the building, landing perfectly on his feet, and sped off after the three criminals. With Sonic telling Blake to keep up, she was angered.

" _How_ in the world am I supposed to keep up with _you_?!" Her efforts to talk to Sonic were futile, though, because he was already gone. She groaned, before going as fast as she could by leaping from building to building.

While she was doing that, Sonic was already gaining ground on the three criminals. The police, hearing the alarm that went off, were hot on the trail as well. Although, they couldn't even begin to keep up with Sonic and the criminals.

Feeling like he was close enough, Sonic sped up just a bit to be right beside the criminals. "Yoohoo! Hey there, what's with all the ruckus?" he said casually with his arms crossed, never missing a beat while running. "If you guys don't stop now, I'm gonna have to make y'all pull over!"

The criminal looked at Sonic, his shades not really showing his eyes. Under those glasses, though, were shocked eyes, but the criminal kept it cool. He looked at his group, non-verbally telling them to go faster. They sped off even more, as it seemed like they were actually escaping Sonic a bit.

"Ohhhh, looks like these people aren't gonna go down easy!" Sonic increased his speed as well, getting excited at the prospect of a new challenge. He was right by the criminals again, this time running backwards. "Listen guys, truth be told, I don't wanna hurt ya! You can do yourselves a favor by giving up!"

The leader of the trio just glanced at Sonic, smirking. "If you think we're giving up, then you don't know us as well as you thought!"

Wait, that voice.

Oh God.

"Jet?!"

"Glad to know that you've finally recognized me! I was starting to get worried!" Jet made a quick turn, allowing Storm to get in front, catching Sonic off guard by hitting him with a massive punch. This sent Sonic flying, skidding across the street as the Babylon Rogues continued to get away.

"Dang it!" Sonic grunted, getting his scroll out to call Blake. "Blake, we got trouble! Follow my coordinates and let me know when you get there!"

"Roger that!" Blake said through her own scroll, with Sonic recovering from the hit and continued to pursue the Babylon Rogues before they got too far.

* * *

Sonic stopped outside of an abandoned warehouse, hiding himself as he wasn't sure what to expect. His mind wandered off to how Jet, Wave, and Storm were most likely working with the White Fang. _"I know they're thieves… but they couldn't be part of an organization like this, right?"_ he thought, hoping that wasn't the case. Throughout the area, there were White Fang guards everywhere. They obviously considered this warehouse super important if they had this much security. Hiding behind a shipping container, his eyes looked to see if there was any important detail that he may miss.

It wouldn't be too much longer before Blake showed up, getting right behind Sonic and hid with him. "How many?"

"Twenty. Five of them are snipers."

"So, best not to make a commotion unless we want more guards to deal with?"

Sonic nodded. "Pretty much. Whatever they're hiding, it's gotta be in that warehouse."

 **BGM: Spider-Man PS4 – Black Cat Theme**

Blake took a quick peak, trying to figure out how they could attack without causing a scene. She noticed that there was a higher ground she could take, with shipping containers being stacked upon each other along with a crane that could give her a stealth advantage. She changed her weapon to a pistol, knowing what she wanted to do.

Before she could make herself gain higher ground, Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. Blake looked back, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Be careful."

Blake could only smile at Sonic's concern.

"Out of all people, _you're_ the one telling me to be careful?" Her smile soon turned into a smirk. "I'll be quiet as a cat."

"And sneaky as a hedgehog."

That unconsciously came flying out of Sonic's mouth. This made Blake raise an eyebrow. "Hedgehog?" she asked in a confused tone. Sonic had to recover quickly from that.

"Oh, um… Just a… Joke. Yeah, a joke," Sonic cleared his throat. "That I heard… There's no reason why I would say hedgehog. Honestly, it's a terrible joke and I don't know why I said it."

Blake could only stare at Sonic, being more confused than what she was a few seconds ago.

"Okaaayyyyy…?"

"Just forget that I said that. Make sure to keep our scrolls on so we can communicate with each other."

"I was going to do that anyway." Ending on that note, Blake took the higher ground, being on top of a shipping container. One guard was near her, and once she felt good enough, she immediately jumped down, knocking the guard out with a kick to the back of the head.

She quickly took the higher ground again once she took out the first guard. She looked over at a sniper that was on top of the warehouse, swinging over there. The guard didn't even get a chance to react, as Blake did a swinging kick that made him go unconscious.

Sonic was seeing this unfold, taking note of Blake's great stealth abilities. "I see what you're doing… You're trying to impress me, aren't you?"

The faintest blush could be seen on Blake's face, but since she and Sonic had a bit of distance between them, Sonic couldn't see it.

"You're still making jokes at a time like this?" she spoke through her scroll.

"It's my specialty." Sonic replied, grinning. He jumped on one of the shipping containers so he could see the people that Blake needed to take out. "There's another sniper on your left side. I think a nice kick to the side of the neck should suffice."

"Got it." With Sonic helping her out, Blake swung over to the other sniper, this time kicking the side of the neck. It was quick and painful for the guard, getting the job done. After that, this would lead Sonic telling Blake where to strike, each one being swift and coordinated. The security was declining by the minute due to the great teamwork that was being displayed between Sonic and Blake. For Sonic, it rather odd to take more of backseat roll when it came to the action, because he was acting like more of a strategist for Blake in this case.

But hey, it worked. So, no complaints.

Sonic and Blake soon reunited after all the guards were taken out. "Alright, nice job, Blake. You were takin' em out left and right."

Blake showed a smile. "Couldn't have done it without you. When you actually stop and think, you're pretty good at being strategic."

"Yeah, well… I prefer a more direct approach, but being strategic got one part done." Sonic then looked at the warehouse, sighing. "I'm sure we can't just barge in, that'll ruin the whole point of being stealthy."

"I'm sure there's another way in." Blake said, looking around the warehouse. It wouldn't be too long before Blake actually found a possible entrance. She waved for Sonic to come near her. "There's a big vent here. It's possible that we could travel in there and see whatever the White Fang are hiding from above." She used her pistol to shoot her ribbon once more, as it wrapped around the vent. She was pulling it back, eventually opening it.

"Nice one." Sonic told her, jumping up and went inside the vent, with Blake not being too far behind him. As they traveled, they reached the center of the warehouse to where they could look down. They were expecting some people to ease drop on, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"Nobody's here?" Sonic said, his suspicions rising along with Blake's.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why are they guarding an empty warehouse?" Sonic added.

"Somebody doesn't have to be in the warehouse. However, _something_ could be in here." Determined to find out what the White Fang was hiding, Blake jumped down from the vent. Sonic wasn't expecting for her to take action like that, but he followed anyway.

As soon as both of them landed, the lights went off, the warehouse becoming completely pitch black. Sonic groaned at this, having a feeling that this could have been a trap, and he was right. In mere moments, they started to hear the sound of someone clapping.

" **WELCOME! WELCOME!"**

 **BGM: Bleach – Battle Ignition**

The lights came back on, revealing Roman Torchwick who had a smirk on his face. On the left side of the room, Wave came out. She had turned into a human too, having purple hair that were styled in long braids. Her outfit consisted of mostly white, as her arms had feathers around them. Storm came from behind, going through the same thing she went through. He was still quite large and muscular, wearing a mostly grey attire from top to bottom. His face still had a beak, though, which might throw some people off.

Finally, on the right side, Jet revealed himself. He honestly looked the most normal out of anybody… unless if you count the green wings under his arms. He had a green and red jacket around him, along with his typical red shoes and green hair.

"We've been expecting you!" Torchwick said in an excited manner. When Blake saw Torchwick, she gritted her teeth.

"Torchwick…" she muttered, clenching her fists.

Sonic looked at Torchwick, but also looked at the Babylon Rogues. "Jet! Storm! Wave! Why are you guys doing this?! I didn't take you guys as the evil type! How did you guys even get to this point?!"

Blake looked at Sonic with curiosity. "You know them?"

Sonic gave a nod. "Oh yeah, you could say that."

Jet scoffed at this. "Getting with Torchwick is a long story, but all I know is that we're gonna be filthy rich after this deal is done!"

"Come on, Jet! You're doing all of this for money?!"

"If you knew our deal, you would do it too." Wave added.

"Nah, I wouldn't." Sonic took that as an insult. "Like I would ever care about something like that." His face visibly became angered.

"Boss, I want to knock him out! Can we do that now?!" Storm yelled. Jet was about to reply until Blake interrupted.

"If you wanna get to him, you're gonna have to go through me." She said, her weapon switching to a katana. The Babylon Rogues all looked at each other, shrugging.

"If you want it to be that way, then fine. Though, you guys are clearly outnumbered." Wave told them, getting into her stance.

"That is true. However, I can also say that you guys are clearly outmatched…" Sonic smirked. "Caliburn! It's time to due-!"

It was at this moment that Sonic had forgotten to bring Caliburn. He was still at the dorm, along with Chaos Emerald Weiss gave him. Blake became visibly annoyed and embarrassed, yelling, "Sonic!"

"You know what? I don't need Caliburn! My fists will suffice!"

"Get them!" Torchwick told the Babylon Rogues, the battle now beginning.

 **BGM: Sonic Lost World – The Deadly Six Orchestra Version**

Sonic and Jet immediately went at each other like the rivals they are, sending blows at each other. Jet tried to constantly attack Sonic's face with his wings, but since the Sonic was the fastest thing alive, he was dodging them rather easily. "Come on now, Jet! I don't remember you being this slow!"

"I'll show you slow!" Jet retorted, sending another wing attack at him, but Sonic did a backflip to avoid it. Sonic smirked when Jet missed again, cracking his neck. Jet gritted his teeth, before his face suddenly became much more focused. Sonic took note of this, and he figured that the real fun would begin.

"Come on!" Sonic shouted, as Jet screeched and sent multiple punches at Sonic's face. Sonic continued to dodge, and once he saw an opening, he did a spinning kick, striking Jet right in the jaw. That caught him off guard, but Jet would recover by sending more blows at Sonic. They were matching every hit they were throwing, whether it was with their fists, elbows, or legs. Though, with the slightest opening, Jet slammed his fist into Sonic's gut, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. He would try to follow it up with a combo, but Jet was being blinded by rage at this point.

Using this to his advantage, Sonic ducked just in time, unleashing an uppercut upon Jet that sent him flying into the air and crashing back to the floor.

"That's all you got?" Sonic asked him. Jet was becoming angrier by the second, wiping some blood off his mouth.

"Not even close…"

On the other side, Blake was busy taking on both Wave and Storm. She was flipping over Storm, kicking the back of his neck, then followed that up with a slash at Wave. Blake almost cut Wave's arm off, but Wave leaned back just in time. Only a small blood cut could be seen. Wave became angered that Blake was clearly getting the best of her, causing her to kick the Faunus' hip which sent her moving to the side.

While she was trying to recover, Storm wouldn't allow her to rest one bit, sending a powerful punch right to her chest, which made her cough up some blood. From the corner of Sonic's eye, he noticed this and yelled, "Blake!"

"You're wide open!" Jet said, jumping and kicking Sonic right in the face, sending him flying into the wall. The pain that he felt in his back was stinging, no doubt about it. Torchwick, not even putting up a single punch, stayed back to watch all of this unfold. He started laughing to himself as he saw Sonic and Blake getting overwhelmed.

"Run that by me again, Blue? You said that we were clearly outmatched?" Torchwick mocked Sonic, enjoying every second of it.

"Shut up! You haven't even thrown a single punch!" Now it was time for Sonic to get angry, recovering the best he could and dashed at Torchwick. Unfortunately for Sonic, Jet got right in front just in time, doing a sweeping kick which tripped Sonic. Being off balance, Sonic fell to the floor. When he tried to get up, Jet was emitting a powerful yell from his vocals, kicking Sonic into the air and unleashed a powerful combo upon him. Whether it was his face, his gut, his legs, Sonic pretty much got hit everywhere.

Jet ended his barrage with an axe kick to the top of Sonic's head, sending him on crash course to the floor once more. He was taking way more punishment than he should. Once Blake saw what was happening, she absolutely lost it.

"Now you're gonna pay…" She said with full malice, venom being in her voice that you could practically feel it in the air.

 **BGM Change: Naruto OST – Heavy Violence**

Blake started charging towards Wave, both jumping into the air and striking each other at the same time. This caused them to clash for a short moment, but once they landed back on their feet, Wave tried to send a punch to Blake's face. This cat girl was smarter than that, though, as she flipped over Wave and kept the pressure on by attacking her with her katana multiple times. Wave was majorly getting pushed back by the superior skill that Blake possessed. Seeing this happen to his teammate, Storm came charging in like an insane train, jumping into the air. Gravity caused him to come flying back down, but that's what he wanted. "Say goodbye!"

Upon impact, Storm smashed the floor, creating a bigger than expected crater while causing other parts of the floor to crack. If it wasn't obvious already, Storm had great strength. Sometimes that great strength can be used recklessly, though. Because of his attack, he knocked back Wave when its full purpose was to try and protect her, while also getting the drop on Blake.

"I got her! I got her!" Storm yelled.

Wave grunted, showing annoyance as she got up. "You also got me, you idiot!"

"My bad! But hey, my attack got the job done!" He checked inside the crater he made to see where her body was, but when he looked, he started scratching his head. "Wait… Where is she?"

"Right here!" Blake appeared behind Storm, riding on his shoulders and put him in a choke hold. It's safe to say that Storm was shocked when Blake came out completely unscathed. He was struggling to speak, trying his best to get Blake off him.

"W-what?! H-how did you dodge that?!"

"Shadow clone!"

Yep, her semblance came in handy for that one.

"Storm!" Wave shouted, now running as fast as she could to stop Blake. Blake showed a small smirk, jumping off Storm and letting Wave crash into him. They both fell into the crater, just as planned. Once they fell, both became unconscious for the moment.

However, just like everyone else, this fight was starting to take its toll on Blake. She was breathing heavily, but as soon as she thought she could have a quick breather, Jet was flying towards her.

"This is for my team!" he shouted.

Seeing that Jet was coming straight for her, Blake already knew what she wanted to do. Waiting for the perfect moment, she got into her fighting stance. Once Jet was close enough, Blake's eyes widened, emitting a powerful yell as she roundhouse kicked Jet. He got sent flying into the wall. Honestly, she really made Jet look like a total buffoon in only a few seconds.

While the ninja cat girl made it look easy, that kick only took more energy out of her. She had reached her limit and then some.

"Useless… All of them…" Torchwick muttered, being disgusted that the Babylon Rogues weren't able to take down Sonic and Blake.

"Guess if you want it done right, then you have to do it yourself." With that being said, Torchwick finally decided to do something in this fight. Bringing out his Melodic Cudgel, now being powered by the Chaos Emerald that his soldiers found for him, it turned into its gun form.

He aimed directly for Blake, smirking all the while. Without hesitation, he fired a chaotic beam of energy at her. Blake, noticing this at the last second, turned around to see this attack coming at rapid speeds. By the time she turned around, you would think it was too late.

"Blake!" Sonic shouted, making himself get up when he saw that she was in trouble. He was going through more pain than he thought, courtesy of Jet. Still, that's not something that he needed to worry about right now. Fighting through the pain, he turned on the jets, going to where Blake was and pushed her out the way.

He had saved her.

But he couldn't save himself.

 **BGM: Spider-Man 3 – Uncle Ben Flashback**

The chaotic beam felt like a gunshot on steroids, hitting Sonic right in the chest as he lost his breath for a moment. He coughed up a decent amount of blood, and Torchwick could only laugh in a maniac-like manner.

"Aw, saving your friend. How heroic." His tone was dripping with sarcasm, firing another beam at Sonic's chest, hitting him dead on again. "But you know what happens when people try to be heroes? You know what happens when they try to save everyone instead of themselves?!"

Roman fired another beam, shooting Sonic in the stomach. Blood was all over Sonic's body, as a pool of his own blood surrounded him. He fell to his knees, his vision becoming blurry.

" _ **They end up dead!"**_ Roman finished, shooting Sonic again. It took a while for Blake to recover, but once she saw Sonic's condition, she felt like she was living a nightmare.

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Blake yelled. After that final shot from Roman, Sonic had fallen. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, especially for Blake who was horrified by what she was seeing. That could also go for Jet, being utterly speechless. Wave and Storm recovered just in time to see the horror show. They couldn't believe it.

Jet would only be speechless for so long, though. "Wait a minute! You didn't tell us that killing would be involved!" Yes, he and Sonic were rivals, but he never wants to see the dude go through something like this.

Torchwick could only look at him blankly, aiming his gun at Jet this time. This made Jet stop dead in his tracks.

"I was planning to get rid of you after our deal was done, anyway."

Roman then fired at Jet, blasting him out of the warehouse and into the water. Chaos, carnage, everything that could go wrong was going wrong right now.

"JET!" Wave and Storm said in unison. Before they could even check to see if he was alive, Torchwick fired another beam, blasting them out the warehouse as well and into the water, just like their leader.

Blake felt like she couldn't move. Was she _that_ horrified? Was she _that_ worried about Sonic? With Roman blasting the people that actually helped him, it made this situation even more insane. She could have been so easily blasted away just like everyone else, but for some reason, Roman didn't shoot.

There was a slight laugh that could be heard from him. "Alright, since everyone is out the way, I want you to relay a message to Ozpin. Listen very closely now…" A smirk appeared on his face, Blake still being terrified.

"All that he knows is at an end."

He threw a grenade; the area now being covered in smoke. After the smoke cleared, the man known as Roman Torchwick couldn't be seen anymore. His message was going through Blake's head over and over again, but…

She had more important matters to attend to.

She ran over to Sonic's side, holding him up. By Blake's face, she was fearing the worst, because Sonic didn't look good right now. "Sonic! Sonic! Please, wake up!"

She kept on yelling his name, trying to hold back her tears, but it wasn't working. Her tears started to drop on Sonic's lifeless looking body, feeling like this whole situation was her fault. If she didn't say anything to Sonic about this mission, if she could have seen Roman aiming at her, all of this could have been avoided.

"NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER MENTIONED THIS TO YOU!" Her voice was carrying anger, yet sadness all at the same time.

"Hey, you're alright…"

Sonic's eyes were slightly open, h Blake looked down, having a bevy of emotions right now. "SONIC! STAY WITH ME, STAY WITH ME! YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE, OKAY?!"

Sonic could hear Blake, but just barely. He coughed up more blood, giving more validation to the condition that he was in. He looked like he was about to say something, but his eyes closed, everything seemingly turning into an abyss.

" _ **SONIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"**_

* * *

Team RWBYS minus 2 were in their dorms, sleeping soundly until a scroll could be heard ringing. It was Ruby's scroll going off like that. The girl groaned at the noise, wanting to get some sleep.

"Who in the world could be calling me this late at night…" she said, looking at her scroll and seeing that it was Blake. That kinda woke her up a bit. What woke her up even more was when she noticed that Blake wasn't in her bed. Noticing all of this, she quickly answered the call, saying, "Blake! Where are you?! What's going o- Okay, wait a minute, slow down! Say that… again…"

There was a small pause. She could feel her heart drop and break all at once.

"Oh my God…"

Ruby's voice made Yang and Weiss wake up, now being curious to what in the world she was yelling about. "Jesus, Ruby. Did you drink some of Dr. Oobleck's coffee? We're trying to get some sleep here." Weiss said, but when she looked at Ruby, their leader's face… Well, let's just say Weiss has never seen Ruby looked like this before. Yang took note of this look immediately.

"Ruby… what's wrong?"

All Ruby could do was turn to her teammates and stare. She was speechless. She looked like she didn't know what to do, a leader trying to be strong in front of her team, but she couldn't do it.

* * *

"SOMEBODY HELP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S DYING?!" Blake kicked the doors open to the infirmary, carrying Sonic's body and tried to find any available doctor that could help. Eventually, she found one, and the doctors tried to get her to calm down. Sonic was being taken away, with Blake trying to follow him. The rest of Team RWBYS came rushing to the infirmary, rushing to see Sonic, and they got a glimpse of the condition he was in. They were all freaking out.

"Please, you're going to have to stay back as we try to help him!" There was a crowd of doctors blocking the path of Team RWBYS so they wouldn't be able to see Sonic.

"BUT HE'S OUR FRIEND!" Ruby shouted.

"PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO LET US SEE HIM!" Weiss wasn't having any of it, and Yang had become enraged, her hair resembling flames as her eyes turned red. But, for the first time ever, in this specific state, Yang was crying.

"JUST LET US THROUGH!" The blonde shouted, as nothing else mattered to her right now. Her team needed to see Sonic. _She_ needed to see Sonic.

"I can't do that! We can only help him if you let us do our job!"

Meanwhile, with Sonic being transported into a room, they were getting everything set up.

Everything had turned into a living hell.

 **END OF CHAPTER 11: THE HEIST PART 2**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Shadow: What in the world is going on…**

 **Cinder: Shadow…**

 **Shadow: Don't say anything… I just need to see my '** _ **brother**_ **.'**

 **Mercury: Well, I-**

 **Emerald: Not the time to make insults.**

 **Mercury: I wasn't going to do that!**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats…**

 _ **Specter of Doom**_

 **Cinder: Shadow, don't lose your cool.**

 **Author's Note: Well… stuff certainly happened in this chapter, huh? By far, the darkest chapter in this story. Will Sonic die? Or will he live? And as y'all can see, the next chapter is really going to focus on Team CMES. I know you guys have been waiting to see how that dynamic turns out, and now they're getting their shine. Will it be a time bomb like everyone expects? I guess we'll see soon, won't we? Also, another quick shout out to everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You guys will always be the best. For everyone that has made it this far, leave a review! What do you guys think will happen in the future?! Haha. See you guys later in chapter 12!**


	12. Specter of Doom

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Alright, guys… I know this hasn't been updated in a bit. Half of it has been life, and the other half of it has been laziness. Sorry about that! Though, I am still on Christmas break, which gives me time to work on stuff. Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2019! Consider this as a New Year's present. Big thanks to all of you who have been patient.**

 **Intro Music: Let's Just Live by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

 **Chapter 12: Specter of Doom**

The only word to describe recent events with Team RWBYS? Horrible. Just horrible. Sonic, being the blue blur hero that he is, took a major beating from Torchwick. It was a beating that he didn't _have_ to take, but he did it in order to save his friend Blake from the pain. Anybody that knew Sonic knows he would do anything to protect his friends, even if it puts his own life at risk.

Besides the beating he took, that last battle was all around just horrible. Jet, Wave, and Storm working for Torchwick? For money? Why weren't they worried about getting back home? Are they even still alive after Torchwick literally blasted them into oblivion? The Babylon Rogues have always found a way to stick around, but their fate remains unclear.

We transfer back to the infirmary, with Team RWBYS sitting outside and waiting for the news on their friend. Ruby could be seen twiddling with her thumbs, unsure of what to do or say as the leader of this team in this very moment. Weiss was only looking down at the floor, while Blake had a look of sadness and guilt. In her mind, all of this was because of her. Sonic wouldn't have been in the condition he's in now if she wouldn't have let her guard down. Heck, she should have been more insistent on him not coming along. She should have been alone.

As for Yang, her hands were covering her face, looking like a statue in a way. The silence from everyone was starting to become unnerving, but it was understandable. Sonic had become a part of their family, and if anything were to happen to him…

That's when a doctor came out, catching everybody's attention. Whether it was for dramatic effect or not, the doctor didn't say anything. Maybe it was intentional, or maybe he was waiting for them to say something.

Either way, the silence would be broken.

"Is he…?" Ruby began, the doctor cutting her off.

"He'll be fine. He took a major beating, but he's surprisingly resilient. Still, he should take it easy for a few days, so he can make a full recovery."

Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss all had a collective sigh of relief.

"If you want to see him, though, make it quick. We still need to do a few things."

Once the doctor said that, three girls got up. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. Blake didn't make a single move, because she still feels guilty over the entire situation. She wasn't ready to see him yet.

Once in the room, they could see Sonic on the bed. Some cuts, dried up blood, bruises, but… he was alive. A smile appeared on Sonic's face once he saw… well, _most_ of his friends. He saw everyone but the person he saved.

Not that he would have time to think about that, anyway. As soon as he was about say something, Ruby and Weiss ran to Sonic, both giving him a big hug. Sonic was unusually slow to react to this, but that must've been because of his condition. He eventually returned the heartfelt hug with one of his own.

"Oh my God, are you okay?! You had us worried sick!" Ruby yelled.

"Seriously! By the way you looked, we thought it was possible you were-" Weiss said, but wasn't able to finish with Sonic cutting her off.

"Dead? You were about to say dead, right?" Sonic responded. The room went silent again for a moment, but Sonic brushed it off.

"Trust me, I've been through worse. _Waaaaaayyyyyyyyy_ worse."

"Do we even want to know what you're talking about?" Ruby asked jokingly, causing the three of them to laugh. Finally, some laughter and positivity.

"Not sure. Maybe it'll be a story for… another time." Sonic paused, still not sure how to tell his friends the truth. Not only that, but something was off. He realized Blake wasn't here right now, but he knew that since the beginning. Ruby and Weiss were hugging him, while Yang was staying in the room but being decently behind the three.

Oh boy.

Ruby and Weiss looked behind to see Yang not making a single move yet. They then looked back at Sonic, while turning back to Yang again. Her face looked emotionless, or blank. Definitely not how Yang usually looks or acts.

Ruby realized this look immediately, making her turn to Weiss. "Uh, Weiss. I think we need to go."

Weiss didn't fully get what Ruby was saying at first, but she went along with it. "Sure…"

They both walked out, closing the door behind them. Now it was just Sonic and Yang.

Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

The awkward silence was making it seem like a bad thing, especially considering what happened the last time they spoke to each other.

Somebody had to break the silence any day now.

"Hey, Yang." Sonic said, but the blonde still didn't respond. Not at that very moment, anyway.

"You're trying to make me lose my mind, aren't you?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at that question.

"What do you-"

"That battle you had with Torchwick! Getting yourself almost killed! Not only that, but the way you've been acting even before this happened! You randomly go missing! You're always showing up late to class when it's pretty clear that something is affecting you, but you just refuse to tell us!"

Was this the best time to bring this up after what Sonic had just gone through? Probably not, but everything that Yang was saying was correct. Her face was finally showing emotion, a combination of anger, worry, and sadness, much like the last outburst she had when Sonic did indeed go missing. Throughout all of this, Sonic was silent. Usually, he had a comeback, a quick quip to make it seem like things never got to him.

But this… this was something completely different.

Truth be told, Yang didn't feel good bringing this up, but she was at her breaking point. This needed to be said before she _completely_ lost her mind.

But bringing this up, however, would get Sonic angered. With time passing, his comeback would be less than positive. "And you're going to act like I'm the only one that has problems?!" he clapped back, as it was clear he was reaching his breaking point as well. "What about the last time we 'talked'?! You just got up and left! Do you know how hurtful that was, especially when I didn't even get a reason on why you did that?!"

Oh great, now this was turning into a full-blown argument.

"You wanna know why I did that?!" Yang shouted, tears now starting to stroll down her face. "I care about you WAY too much!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sonic was frustrated. Yang was frustrated. All hope of this ending well was thrown out the window.

"What do you mean it doesn't make any sense?!"

"You're not explaining anything!"

It took all the will Yang had to not let her eyes become raging red, and for her hair to not literally be on fire.

"You're way too similar to me!"

That's when the room went completely silent. Sonic was too similar to Yang…? What did she mean by that?

"What…?"

 **BGM- Naruto: Man of the World**

"I can't get too emotionally attached to somebody that's like me in a lot of ways. Before you came along, I didn't even think about the 'things' that I do now. But as we kept talking, kept growing closer to each other, I found out that we were scarily similar. Our goals, our personalities, how we love the thrill… And that's exactly why I can't be with you, because I know of the things **I** would do. I put myself into danger because I love it, but I can't date myself since I know of the danger it would bring."

Yep, that was her explanation. Confusing? In a way, yes, but for a simpler way to explain it, Yang knows how much crap she puts herself through. She's saying that Sonic is a form of herself. Because of Sonic also being a thrill seeker, while also recently showing that he can get into even _worse_ situations than she can, she doesn't want her and Sonic to be together. But yet, she does.

This makes everything so confusing. Why are women so confusing?

There was something else… Something else that was missing.

"That still doesn't give me a full explanation… You like to say that I'm hiding something, but you're the one hiding something here." Sonic added, as Yang looked at the floor. Ultimately, she knew he was right. There was something else to her explanation, a missing piece of the puzzle that can make it all come together.

She ran to Sonic and hugged him tightly, the blue blur being taken back by the sudden action. He would hug her back, being sure that would be the right thing to do.

"I've already been abandoned once, Sonic. I can't be abandoned again." Yang told him during their hug, making Sonic's eyes widen out of realization.

"If I get too emotionally attached to you, and if you ended up getting killed, I can't have that on my conscience. I can't go through that feeling a second time."

And everything comes full circle.

It all comes back to her mom abandoning her.

"Yang, I-"

Nope, Sonic would get cut off.

"Because if you died, I would never be able to forgive myself."

That's when the hug would end, and Yang felt like she had said enough. She got up, wiped the tears off her face, and began to walk away.

"Yang, wait!" Sonic cried out, making the blonde stop in her tracks. "You… You think I would die?"

Yang became quiet once more, not even wanting to answer that question. But yes, she did think if a situation became so intense, and if it came down to himself or his friends, Sonic would choose his friends every single time.

It's the admirable thing to do, and Yang would be 100% right. It's the same thing _she_ would do.

It's why that she won't allow herself to be emotionally connected to him.

With one more tear dropping to the floor, Yang didn't respond to Sonic as she walked out of the room.

With everybody gone, Sonic could only rest his head on his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were going through his head right now. He wanted to shout and let it all out for one good time.

But more than that… he wanted to cry.

Not just because of what Yang said about him dying, there was another way to look at it which would still make her right.

He's not from this world. He needs to get back to _his world._ If he and Yang were to actually be together… Sonic would know that he couldn't be in this world forever. He would need to go back home so things could get back to normal, unless if he wanted this world to go through some major crap.

Obviously, he doesn't want that to happen.

But the point is that Yang would still be right, because Sonic would _have_ to leave eventually.

And as Yang would probably say, he would abandon her.

He wasn't crying. Sonic never cried. When was there a time Sonic has ever cried? That's not his thing. He never cries.

But boy, he sure wanted to cry right now.

"Cheer up, Sonic." A voice said, being really close by.

Weird. He thought everyone had left.

He looked to his right to see Caliburn on a desk.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway. Deep down, you knew that all along, but we need to get back home."

Sonic could only look at Caliburn, before looking away and his attention went back to the ceiling.

"Yeah… home…"

* * *

 **BGM: Macy Gray – My Nutmeg Phantasy**

"Mercury, you thought going to a parade would be a good idea… why?" Emerald asked, really not wanting to be here at this moment.

"Come oooon, who doesn't like having fun? We can't be stuck in that dorm all day, now can we?"

Emerald sighed deeply. "What are they even celebrating?"

"Apparently, there's some world-renowned famous singer in town." Cinder replied, with Shadow rolling his eyes.

"Oh goody, we get to hear some famous singer do some singing things. Color me excited." The sarcasm from Shadow's voice was literally dripping all over the place. It made Cinder and Emerald laugh, while also making Mercury's eye twitch.

"Alright then, Mr. Cool-"

"That's Mr. Coolest to you, sir." Shadow told Mercury. Really, it was surprising that Mercury hasn't attempted to kick his jaw yet.

"I'm not ever calling you that. But since you seem to think of yourself having all the bright ideas, what would you have suggested?"

"To be anywhere but here." Shadow casually said, walking away from his group to try and go somewhere else. Because of this, a red vein mark appeared on Mercury's forehead.

"Gah! That's it! I can't stand him! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Shut up, Mercury!" Emerald yelled, not wanting to hear how he wants to kill Shadow for the millionth time.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Cinder muttered, not wanting to deal with Emerald and Mercury. Instead, she would keep an eye on Shadow before he got too far away. When she caught up with him, she tapped his shoulder.

Shadow sighed, turning around. "What?"

"If we are here for the time being, we might as well make the best of it, correct?"

"There's literally no reason why we should be here right now."

Cinder raised her finger. "Ah, but there is. Truth be told, I don't want to be here either, but imagine this setting good for… team bonding."

"You can't be serious right now."

"Oh, but I am." Cinder smirked. "There has to be something you like to do, no?"

Shadow was silent when Cinder asked that. He actually started to think. Did he like anything?

This would go on for a long time. He thought about things. Then, he thought about people. Besides Maria, was there anyone else he liked?

Wow, maybe he truly does hate everything.

Seeing Shadow think this hard made Cinder slightly laugh. Really, he was unintentionally funny.

"So, you hate everything?"

"I guess you could say tha-" Shadow stopped himself in his tracks, as he could smell a heavenly aroma. Little did he know it, but his mouth started to water. "What is that…"

"Oh, that smell? Just some swiss rolls." Cinder casually said, with Shadow looking at her wide eyed, but then looked in every direction to see where these swiss rolls were being served.

During this time, Emerald and Mercury had caught up with the two. "So, what did we miss?" Emerald asked.

"I think we've made the discovery of the century. Shadow doesn't hate everything after all."

Emerald had a sarcastic gasp, with Mercury not believing it.

"The lies you speak. He hates every-"

That's when Shadow sped off to the swiss roll stand, demanding that he would get a swiss roll. However, he didn't have any money.

"Sorry buddy. No money, no swiss roll."

"Oh, I'll show you-" Before he could finish, Cinder came quickly and covered his mouth.

"Sorry about that. As you can see, he's quick to anger. One swiss roll please." Cinder then gave the man some money, as a fresh swiss roll appeared. Shadow's eyes lit up and sparkled like he was in some kind of anime, eating it whole without any second thought.

"You owe me money, by the way."

 **BGM: Spider-Man 2002 OST – Parade Attack**

"I owe you nothing." Shadow replied. As he was talking while still chewing the swiss roll, a weird feeling came upon him. He looked around, swearing that… there was an uneasy presence here.

Cinder took note of this, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Shadow wasn't sure how to respond. He was sure that something was wrong, he just knew it. He wouldn't feel uneasy for just no reason at all.

"I'm… I'm not sure."

His weird feeling wouldn't go away, though. He doesn't know what made him do it, but he looked up at the sky. He saw that there was something flying, but it wasn't some usual bird. At first, he couldn't tell what it was. He would need a closer look to see.

However, Shadow feeling uneasy would soon prove to be valid, as whatever was flying in the air shot a beam and blasted one of the buildings, causing some of the pieces to fall and made the people go into panic mode.

"No normal days for us, apparently!" Emerald shouted.

 **END OF CHAPTER 12: SPECTER OF DOOM**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Shadow: You guys shouldn't be here. You all need to leave now.**

 **Mercury: And let you have all the fun!? Fat chance!**

 **Emerald: Why do I suddenly have the creeps…**

 **Cinder: I will incinerate this thing myself.**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats…**

 _ **Specter of Doom Part 2**_

 **Shadow: Oh no…**

 **Author's Note: There's the end of chapter 12. I plan to update this throughout the remainder of my break… Please don't quote me on that. I have major fun whenever I write this story, I just have to** _ **write**_ **it if you guys get what I mean. Read and Review! Also, quick thing. I've said it before on various social media sites, but I want to say it on here even when it's been a bit after his passing. Rest in peace to the greatest of all time, Stan Lee. He's inspired billions with all his creations, and I'm part of those billions. In some way, shape, or form, his influence is part of my writing, and he created my favorite superhero of all time, Spider-Man. Not only did he have a great mind, but he was an even greater person. Thank you, Stan The Man, for everything. Your legacy will live on. Excelsior!**


	13. Specter of Doom Part 2

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Hey, we're in part 2! I'm actually making progress!**

 **Intro Music: This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

 **Chapter 13: Specter of Doom Part 2**

 **BGM: Spider-Man OST Parade Attack**

Team CMES. They just couldn't have a normal day, huh? With _mostly_ everyone getting on board with this whole team bonding thing, albeit rather reluctantly, this parade effectively got ruined with some random thing blasting one of the buildings. Was it Grimm? Nope, didn't look like it. But… maybe action is what Team CMES needed to truly bond.

Either that or the team turns into a time bomb, which it sorta was already, but this could speed up the process.

With one flying thing blasting the buildings, then there came another one. And another one. _And another one._

They just kept on coming.

People were continuing to run for their lives, yells of fear being able to be heard from every corner. Police officers were shouting, "Code 3, Code 3!" to get as much help as possible, alerting every other officer in the area.

With all this commotion going on, Shadow forced himself to concentrate to see what exactly was attacking. Though, his realization would make him become supremely annoyed.

" _Black Arms."_ he unenthusiastically said in his head, being disgusted that he even has to think about that name again. Specifically, what was attacking right now were the Black Hawks, who looked like dragons with red wide lines from their head to the end of their back fins.

"That… doesn't look like Grimm." Mercury added, Cinder and Emerald nodding in agreeance.

"What the heck are those things? I've never seen anything like them before." Confusion and curiosity could be the words to describe Emerald's tone right now. Cinder remained silent, thinking of plan on how to approach this. Were they 'good guys'? No, absolutely not. Somehow, someway, Shadow is the closest thing on that team to being a hero, and on his best day, he's mainly an anti-hero.

However, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury… Yeah, different story for them. But they can't show their nefarious ways, not yet anyway. They have to play the part in being _good_.

"Alright. Here's the plan," Cinder began. "Shadow, you-"

When she looked up to give him the details, he already sped off. Maybe it was the adrenaline kicking in, signaling how badly he wanted to annihilate these things quickly. Granted, he has faced them before, so it shouldn't be too bad for him.

Cinder had a 'really' look on her face when she saw Shadow run off. She sighed deeply, shaking her head in clear irritation. Still, she needed to shake it off.

"Okay then. Emerald, make sure the skies are clear so these things can stop appearing. I'll assist you with my flames."

Emerald gave a nod. "Got it!"

Cinder then turned to Mercury. "Mercury, the civilians have lost their minds. They need somebody to guide them."

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute! Why do I get the boring jo-"

Not wanting to hear Mercury yap about how he got the _boring_ job, Cinder intentionally blasted off like a rocket thanks to her fire abilities. It made Mercury's left eye twitch, and if it wasn't for them being in a battle right now, Emerald would have exploded with laughter.

Back with Shadow, he was running up one of the buildings, and once he saw that he was close enough to one of the Black Hawks, he made himself leap off the side of the building. "You're mine!" he shouted, grabbing the Black Hawk's wing and eventually made himself get on top of it.

"You listen to me now." he told it, clearly being no stranger to riding these things. He made the Black Hawk twist and turn, firing blue energy wave after blue energy wave to fight the other Black Hawks. Yeah, he looked like he was in a movie, and yes, he did look like the coolest.

To help Shadow out with blasting these things into smithereens, Cinder was now high enough thanks to her constant use of fire. She took in all her targets, firing multiple fire balls at once. Not only did she make it look effortless, but it was quick and powerful. She was a deadeye shooter with her fire balls, it was almost scary how good she was.

Okay, scratch that. It is scary.

Meanwhile, with Emerald, she was working on shooting the Black Hawks that Shadow and Cinder couldn't pay attention to. "Take this!" She began firing from her dual pistols, showing no mercy whatsoever as she eliminated Black Hawk after Black Hawk. She was doing a good job, but there was just one little problem…

They still never stopped coming. It was like an endless wave of enemies, and everyone knows that eventually, fighting that many enemies can take a toll on a person's stamina. "Where do these things keep coming from?!" Emerald angrily shouted, still shooting as much as she could.

As for Mercury, he was doing his best to lead the people to safety. "Yeah, yeah, I'm the guide. Come on, I'll lead you all to safety." he spoke, his tone clearly being dry because 'leading' the people wasn't something he wanted to do.

Luckily for him, the Black Hawks won't be the only things there anymore.

A portal opened high in the sky, unleashing an army of Black Warriors and Black Oaks to cover the ground level. When they landed, it was like a mini earthquake had happened, creating cracks in the ground as they yelled like they were from the pits of hell.

"OPEN FIRE, MEN! OPEN FIRE!" The police commander ordered, firing everything they had at the Black Warriors and Oaks. Though, that would prove to be quite futile, seeing as their weapons weren't doing a single thing to damage them. Explosions were coming left and right, as it seemed like there wasn't a safe area in sight that the people could go to.

Shadow started cursing in his mind, while Cinder and Emerald were even more confused than what they were a couple minutes ago. _"What in the world is happening?"_ Cinder and Emerald collectively thought.

Usually, when there's this many creatures that look like they could rip you in half, people would run away.

But for Mercury?

Oh, he was slobbering at the mouth. Now he didn't have the boring job anymore.

"Oh, yes…" he said, cracking his knuckles and started running towards one of the Black Warriors. Without even giving it a second thought, Mercury leapt and kicked its chin. While in midair, he would come flying back down like a torpedo and sent a bone shattering axe kick on top of its head, killing it right then and there.

Another Black Warrior would try to come at him, but that would prove to be a mistake as Mercury saw this coming from a mile away. He unleashed a spinning kick to the Warrior's jaw, sending it flying into a building. He would continue his impressive display of power and agility by facing the Oaks, dodging their attacks left and right because they didn't have the speed he had. Whenever he saw an opening, the Oaks would get a solid kick to the gut, or he would try to make sure that they wouldn't have heads.

He often went for the second option.

However, while Mercury was doing quite well, he let his guard down for a quick second, as an Oak threw a car at him. When he turned around to defend himself, he wouldn't have the time to dodge or do anything really.

Well, except take the hit.

That is, if it weren't for Shadow.

Before the car could hit Mercury, Shadow appeared right in front of him, punching the car away. Though, instead of being grateful that Shadow saved him, Mercury had an attitude.

"I didn't need your help!"

"Sure. You say this as you didn't have enough time to dodge that car."

"Listen, how about you shut up before I make you realize who you're talking to!"

"You don't seem to realize who you're talking to either!"

Emerald had about enough of this.

"CAN BOTH OF YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS?! JESUS CHRIST, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE HERE!" Their nonsense was causing her to not be as accurate as she could be. Well, that would be her opinion, anyway.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mercury and Shadow yelled at Emerald in unison, causing an even bigger uproar as Emerald joined in on the arguing. From above, Cinder could only roll her eyes. Maybe she truly was surrounded by idiots.

While these enemies kept on coming, something, or someone else would join the battle. Cinder had the best view since it was flying in the sky, but it didn't look like the Hawks they were fighting.

This…

This was someone completely different.

With a laugh that could send chills down anyone's spine, the figure was coming straight for Cinder, firing a massive red beam of energy that she wasn't expecting. She tried to defend herself by guarding, but the impact of the beam caused her to be sent flying across the city. The explosion in the air was humongous, and it only made the people fear for their lives even more, following it up with scream after scream.

"CINDER!" Mercury and Emerald yelled. With their yelling, Shadow was already gone, his hover shoes making him go in the air to fight this foe.

And just by the laugh, he already knew who it was.

When the dark figure caught wind of someone coming to attack him, and he saw who it was, he could only laugh again.

"Ah, my blood…"

"I'M KILLING YOU FOR GOOD THIS TIME!" Shadow exclaimed, kicking Black Doom right in the face and sent him crashing to the ground. That didn't mean Black Doom had time to rest, though, because Shadow was relentless in his pursuit. He was planning to land hard into Black Doom by smashing his face into the pavement.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we've fought! How exciting!" Just before Shadow's attack could hit, Black Doom grabbed his fists, stopping him in midair.

"Fortunately for myself, I've gotten stronger as well." Black Doom's hand was covered in an aura of energy as he spoke. Having Shadow trapped, he followed it up with a powerful black beam attack, blasting the ultimate life from and made him skid across the ground.

"DON'T STOP FIRING, MEN! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

The police officers threw everything and the kitchen sink at Black Doom and his army. Everything was proving to be futile, though. Black Doom, laughing all the while, slammed the palm of his hand on the ground. Once he did that, a destructive shockwave was sent across the city, knocking everyone that was close to the area flying back.

Mercury and Emerald groaned in pain, slowly getting up as they tried to get a better look at this powerful adversary. First, his appearance. Just like how he creeped out Team RWBYS, he creeped out Team CMES as well.

"That… that thing doesn't have any legs." Emerald muttered, her eyes widening.

"And its powers are definitely higher than any Grimm I've ever seen." Mercury added, getting into his stance.

Emerald shook her head, her pistols changing into sickles. "I think we can confirm that this isn't any kind of Grimm." Without hesitation, she came for Black Doom and started slashing at him. Usually, she was very accurate, but it was like Emerald was moving in slow motion because she was missing everything.

Due to Black Doom dodging every slash, he was making Emerald _look_ slow. But… she did get him one time. A small cut to the face!

Which really didn't mean anything in the long run.

"Excellent job. You hit me." Black Doom congratulated Emerald on her achievement. "Now, if you want to know what a real hit feels like…"

"I think she'll pass on that offer!"

Here comes Mercury, using his speed and agility to get head start, kicking Black Doom right in the face. It pushed Black Doom back a good bit, too. Landing gracefully on his feet, Mercury had a smirk on his face.

"How'd that feel, freak?"

"Felt like a cheap shot." Black Doom then teleported behind Emerald and Mercury, grabbing their heads and slammed them into each other. Afterwards, he threw them away like trash in the garbage, hitting poles on their way out.

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic-"

Then, something would erupt.

You could say that an entire building turned into flames during Black Doom's sentence, and the figure to come flying out the building, smashing into the pavement in the process, was a very pissed off Cinder who wanted revenge for getting hit the way she did.

"I don't know who you are, but I assure you, that will be the first and last time you ever cross me." Cinder's tone was menacing, as it should be in this situation.

Black Doom started clapping while laughing to himself. "Oooh, I like you. Don't disappoint me now."

Cinder emitted a yell from her vocals that would sound so powerful and menacing to anyone else she would be facing. Well, except for Black Doom, but when you have the appearance and voice he does, he would be a hard one to scare.

She extended her arms sideways, looking like she was preparing for a huge attack to be unleashed upon Black Doom. Really, Cinder looked like she was straining herself, but since she has this feeling of embarrassment, she doesn't have her usual logical thinking right now.

In a way, it looked like her arms had become literal fire, though that was really just a large amount of fire covering her arms. Bringing her hands close together, a chaotic fire ball started to form. A devilish smirk had formed on her face, her eyes having the whole intent to kill.

The whole city started to get hotter from Cinder powering up. Heck, if somebody were to check Cinder's body temperature right now, it would probably be through the roof.

"Welcome… TO OBLIVION!"

Firing the chaotic, large fireball at Black Doom, Cinder was sure that there was no way that he could survive this. But, something was clearly off.

" _He's not even attempting to dodge it… Is he stupid or insane?"_ Cinder wondered, but she would get an answer soon enough.

Black Doom closed all of his eyes, and opened them right before the fireball could hit. Using his hands, he redirected the fireball right back at Cinder, leaving her utterly speechless. Nobody, _nobody_ has treated one of her attacks like they were nothing before.

Until now.

"Cinder!"

The voice snapped Cinder out of her trance, but there wouldn't be enough time for her to dodge her own attack. So, what would happen exactly?

Well, Shadow to the rescue.

Coming just in the nick of time, Shadow grabbed Cinder, covering her body with his as she wouldn't take the punishment. However, since Shadow was shielding Cinder, that specifically means he would be the one to feel all the pain.

A large explosion would ensue, the cloud of smoke covering what exactly had happened. Emerald and Mercury got up in time to see what had happened, but unfortunately, none of them were fast enough to do something about it.

When the smoke cleared, Shadow could still be seen covering Cinder on the ground. It took a long time for Cinder to process what had just happened. Somebody saved her.

I repeat, somebody _saved_ _**her.**_

That has never happened before in the history of history.

She looked to see Shadow's condition. Surprisingly, he didn't look that bad. Granted, she didn't know that Shadow was the Ultimate Lifeform, and has proven to be quite durable on many occasions.

"Shadow…?"

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Cinder, clearly in pain. Just because he didn't look too bad, doesn't mean that her attack didn't pack a punch.

"Now I owe you no money whatsoever." Shadow added. If it was Sonic speaking, a joking tone would apply. But since it was Shadow, he was dead serious.

Even after saving her, Cinder still didn't know what to say. Black Doom could only stare, as he didn't say anything for a bit either.

"How simple it would be to destroy you all right now… But that's not why I came here in the first place. I first wanted to test what this world was made of, but this will also serve as a warning." Saying this, Black Doom looked directly at Shadow, who was also looking straight at him. There was another motive Black Doom had that he wasn't saying at this particular moment in time, but the look he gave Shadow was something that said "We'll talk later" without actually saying it.

With a single snap of his fingers, he and his entire army disappeared. Like, completely vanished.

Cinder got up, with Shadow slowly getting up as he gritted his teeth from the pain he was still feeling. He held his left side, closing his eyes and tried to calm himself down so the pain wouldn't feel as bad. Cinder continued to stare at Shadow, determined to get some answers.

"Why, Shadow?"

Shadow opened his eyes, being annoyed that his concentration was interrupted.

"What?"

"Why did you save me?"

Cinder's question made Shadow have a blank look on his face. In his world, it made perfect sense to why he saved her.

"You were standing there like an idiot as your own fireball was coming straight for you. Somebody had to do the saving."

Well, that was _part_ of the reason why Shadow saved her.

Before they could speak more, Mercury and Emerald came running towards their teammates. "For a second, I thought you guys were goners." Emerald told them, Mercury agreeing.

"Does anybody have an idea to what that thing was, though?! I mean, he kind of just embarrassed us right now!" Mercury shouted, still not believing the power he's witnessed. A red vein mark appeared on Emerald's forehead, clenching her fists at the mention of getting embarrassed. However, it was the truth, and the truth does hurt.

"This is not the time for your bull-"

"Hey, these guys saved us!" a civilian cried out, starting to clap for Team CMES. The four turned around and looked confused, but then they saw more people clapping.

"Yeah, if it weren't for them defending us, we definitely would've been dead!"

The round of applause got louder and louder as more people joined in. All of Team CMES started looking around like lost puppies, specifically Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

The reason why they looked the way did… Well… They're supposed to be the 'bad' guys.

Of course, they're supposed to play the role of the good guys in this plan anyway, but actually being appreciated for their efforts is something that has never happened to any of them before.

For a minute, they looked like they were legitimately taking it in.

Until Glynda Goodwitch stormed onto the scene, being quite pissed off judging by her face, and started fixing the buildings with her telekinesis. She had a lot of work to do for the time being. "Students! Good job on your efforts, but I'd prefer if you all get back to Beacon right now." It was in her typical stern voice. Yeah, she gave credit, but somehow there was still some disdain.

She was an enigma.

* * *

Later on, Sonic continued to have some more people visit him. This time, it was Team JNPR checking up on him. Sonic was still trying to get over his last conversation with a certain somebody, but seeing other friends could help his mood out a bit.

"Hey, guys. How'd you know I was here?"

"Ruby told us, so we thought we would make a visit." Jaune said, smiling. "From what we heard, you took a major beating."

"Heh heh, yeah, you could say that…" Sonic trailed off, his mind still not being in the best place. He would refuse to let it stay like that for long, though, just outta respect for Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"Are you feeling better?" Pyrrha asked, showing concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling better already. Doc told me to take it easy for a few days, but I'm gonna get back to my usual self by tomorrow!"

"Rest is important, Sonic. If you never make a full recovery, then you'll never be at 100% while fighting. The smart thing to do would be to come back when you're fully healthy." Ren explained, giving words of wisdom to Sonic. Sonic could only laugh a bit, but he understood what Ren was saying.

"I gotchya. I guess I'm just eager to get back out there."

Nora then had a lightbulb moment. "OOOH OOOH! I know what'll make you feel better! Homemade pancakes!"

"Nora, I'm not sure if that's what Sonic should be eating to reco-" Pyrrha started, but got interrupted.

"NONSENSE! Pancakes always make people feel better, no matter their condition! Come on, Ren, help me out with em'!"

Without even waiting for Ren to respond, Nora grabbed his hand and took him out the hospital room. Jaune's and Pyrrha's eyes got wide.

"Uh, wait a minute, Nora! We don't want our dorm to explode because of your cooking like last time! NORA! Are you even listening to me?!" shouted Jaune, running after them with Pyrrha not being too far behind. This caused Sonic to have a much-needed laugh, but it wasn't as hard as he _could_ have laughed. Time is supposed to heal all wounds, right?

Maybe Sonic needs more time.

He took a deep breath. Caliburn was still there with him, so he wasn't completely alone.

"There's some good people here." He told Sonic. Silence would come over the room for a second, but Sonic knew what Caliburn meant. The people of this planet needed to be as safe as possible, and that meant they needed to find the Chaos Emeralds to get back home.

Then he heard a knock on the wall, signaling that somebody was coming in.

When the person revealed himself, it was Shadow. "Your team told me that my so called 'brother' was here." Sonic looked at him up and down, not being able to resist making a joke.

"I see… but why do you look like burnt toast?"

"Blame Black Doom and my idiot teammates." Shadow told him, Sonic's eyes closing at the mention of Black Doom.

"So, you finally saw him again, huh?"

"And I hated every moment of it." Shadow came closer to Sonic by bringing a chair, sitting right next to his bed. "A lot of his army were there, too. We need to speed up this process on getting home, Sonic, or it'll only get worse for this planet."

"I hear you, I hear you…" Sonic told him, rubbing his head and clearly being out of it. A lot of things were being put on him. Granted, it was nothing out of the ordinary, a lot of stuff was usually put upon Sonic's shoulders.

But I guess with everything coming at full speed, this was proving to be more difficult as the days go on.

Shadow noticed Sonic's mood. The ultimate lifeform had a blank stare, sighing. "Hey," he caught Sonic's attention, continuing with, "There's a lot of pressure on us right now. Right now, I need you more than ever to be the Sonic I know you are, not this mopey faker that I can't even recognize."

Sonic, to say the least, was majorly surprised that Shadow said that to him. This was now twice that Shadow has tried to give him some form of encouragement.

"Are you sure I'm the faker here, because the Shadow I know isn't that nice." He slightly joked, with Shadow getting up and looked away in disgust.

"If you ever tell anybody I said that, I'm tearing you apart limb from limb."

"Now that's the Shadow I know!" Sonic smirked, making Shadow say, "Ugh," in response. He left the room to leave Sonic to himself. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Shadow and Sonic were close. This goes for being eternal rivals, but it also goes for being eternal friends. Now, that'll never come out of Shadow's mouth, but usually their paths intertwined with each other. It's one of the reasons why they're so dynamic whenever they decide it's time to act as a duo.

But even then, them acting as duo might not be enough this time around.

Truth be told, Shadow did help Sonic with his words. Still not in the absolute best mood he could be in, but hey, progress.

However, he had one more visitor.

 **BGM: Spider-Man OST Alone**

The person didn't decide to knock, didn't decide to say anything. She just came in.

Sonic was happy to see her, a smile appearing on his face.

"Blake."

"Sonic, I'm-" Blake started, gritting her teeth as her voice was carrying sorrow. "I'm so, so sorry… I'm the reason why you're here right now."

"Blake."

"I should have never let my guard down, I should have been insistent on doing it alone. If I did it that way, you wouldn't be-"

"Blake!"

Sonic's shout made Blake stop talking. He took a deep breath. That was step 1. Now for step 2.

"Just so you know, I would do it all over again. I don't give a crap about what condition I would be in afterwards, you have to know by now that I'll do anything to protect my friends."

Blake was still quiet, not quite sure what to say as she still showed worry for Sonic. Once again, he was showing his steadfast heart of gold. Even with getting beat up the way he did, he still says he would do it all over again.

Still not sure what to do at this point, only one thing came to Blake's mind, She ran to Sonic's side and hugged him, tears strolling down her face. Sonic immediately hugged her back, knowing that she probably needed it more than he did right now.

"I'm fine, Blake. I'm fine."

 **END OF CHAPTER 13: SPECTER OF DOOM PART 2**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Ruby: Sonic, come with me real quick. Let's have some fun!**

 **Sonic: You do look like you'd have more fun than Weiss… Deal.**

 **Weiss: Hey!**

 **Eggman: Don't feel too safe now, kids! I'm bound to blow something up sooner or later!**

 **Sonic: Fat chance, Egghead!**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats…**

 _ **Sonic Is A Mess**_

 **Sonic: Wait a second, am I going to be traumatized some more?! Why is this the title?!**

 **Author's Note: Oh God, a chapter that will mainly focus on Sonic and Ruby, the ship that people actually want me to ship in this story. This surely won't cause any controversy… right? Lol. As always, if you're new to the story and like what you read, leave a review, follow, or favorite! A lot of crap happened in this chapter, but I said I would update while I'm still on break! What's gonna happen with Team CMES? What's Black Doom's ultimate goal? What the heck is going on in Sonic's love life? WHEN ARE NEW CHARACTERS GONNA JOIN THE STORY?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL-… Wait, crap. Wrong series. Bah, forget it.**


	14. Sonic Is A Mess

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: And here we are in chapter 14! The support I've been getting recently on this story has been great, big thanks to all of you who's enjoyed it, left a review, followed, and favorited it!**

 **Intro Music: This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

 **Chapter 14: Sonic Is A Mess**

Hey, everybody. It's the blue blur, Sonic. It's safe to say that things in my life have been a mess, and that would be putting it nicely. From getting shot by Torchwick, Black Doom continuing to wreck things, feeling responsible for the chaos that could come to this world, along with a bunch of extra drama that I don't feel like explaining right now… It's been tough. The more time I stay here, this world has a higher risk of being in danger, and they don't deserve that.

Only the Chaos Emeralds, or the Master Emerald, which I'm pretty sure is in pieces right about now… can help us. But finding those things in a completely new world is complicated. Gah, what am I doing? This isn't me, this isn't me at all.

But yet, here I am. I shouldn't have this much time to think. I blame myself for still being in this hospital bed. I should have recovered by now.

"Sonic, you're in your thoughts again."

I turn over to see my buddy Caliburn. Yeah, he was right, I'm in my thoughts again. I could only give a smile. A half smile, probably.

"Sorry bout' that."

Caliburn let out a sigh. "Just know if you still need to vent, I'm here for you."

My smile slightly looked more authentic.

"Thanks, buddy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Team RWBYS dorm, the general mood in the room seemed rather off. Blake continued to explain what happened during the night where everything just hit the fan. As she was explaining her story, Weiss had a look of disgust.

"See what happens when people get involved in your white fang business? Sonic is in the hospital because of you!"

Obviously, Blake would get quite angry at this statement. In one way, she did feel that Weiss was right, but there was another half that got her rage boiling. Weiss and Blake already had a dispute about the White Fang before. Even after they 'made up,' Weiss technically never apologized.

"The White Fang weren't even the ones who attacked!" Blake shouted back.

"It doesn't matter! That whole thing started from Sonic wanting to help you find out about them!" Weiss yelled, coming closer to Blake. "He shouldn't have been involved, and you should have put your foot down so you could've handled it on your own!"

Blake then got up into Weiss' face.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said what I said!" Weiss still wasn't backing down. "Why do you still even continue to try and help them?! They're all horrible people, and they need to be eradicated as soon as possible!"

Blake showed her frustration in her facial features, while also gritting her teeth. "You're really doing this again?!" She was two seconds away from punching Weiss in the jaw at this point. Blake would take it as a racist thing to say, considering that the White Fang are all Faunus. This was a very touchy situation for her, to say the least. Even if Weiss doesn't mean that _all_ the Faunus should be eradicated, as she's mainly talking about the Faunus that are in the White Fang, this really wasn't the right thing to say right now. "The White Fang are misguided, but time and time again, people don't want to acknowledge that!" She threw her hands in the air. "And then they wonder why they resorted to violence in the first place!"

Oh boy.

"Do us all a favor, okay? Leave Sonic and us out of your business! We don't want to be associated with the White Fang, thank you very much!"

"Guys, calm down!" Ruby jumped in between the two, separating them. Trying her best to fulfil her leader role, she would do her best to calm Blake and Weiss down. "Come on, this isn't the time to talk about this! Let's just all take a deep breath and-"

"NO, RUBY!" interrupted Blake, reaching her breaking point. "This is the second time Weiss has done this! I'm not backing down from this insensitive, nut brained, racist piece of crap that thinks the world should revolve around her! She doesn't know the struggle of being a Faunus, being discriminated every day while everything was just given to her! It's why she's the spoiled brat she is today!"

Yep, that's when Weiss lost it.

"You know **NOTHING** about my childhood, you know **NOTHING** about my family. And you're saying I didn't struggle?! Ohhhhh, you just don't have a _**CLUE**_!"

"I could say the same for you!"

Blake and Weiss pushed Ruby out the way, as a fight definitely looked like it was on the horizon. But before anything could get too out of hand, Ruby grabbed Weiss from behind, while Yang did the same for Blake.

"This is seriously not the time to be doing this!" Yang exclaimed, obviously going through her own issues, but would try to put them in the back of her mind since her friends needed help.

 **BGM: Shrek 2 Soundtrack – Eels – I Need Some Sleep**

Weiss and Blake struggled, but they eventually gave up due to the determination of Ruby and Yang. Yeah, they didn't fight, but as time passed, it seemed like the emotions were getting worse and worse. Blake eventually stormed out the dorm, as Weiss went somewhere else as well. Yang could only tiredly rub her head, and Ruby just plopped down on the floor, looking defeated as she looked at the ceiling.

There was a long silence. Sad silence, awkward silence, whatever you want to call it. It's the type of silence nobody wants to have. The only thing that would break it is Ruby letting out an irritated grunt, her hands covering her face. "Sis… I'm a terrible leader…"

Yang looked to her younger sister. "Ruby, don't say that."

"But it's true! A leader is supposed to rally the troops and make sure everything is running smoothly! And I couldn't do that tonight…"

Yang shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done with Weiss and Blake. The way that was going, something was bound to pop off."

"But it's not just that situation! There's so many other times!" Ruby yelled, slamming her fist on the floor. "It's like whenever we reach the toughest times, I'm never able to keep things together… I feel like I'm taking the same test over and over again, just to fail it over and over again."

"Nobody said being a leader was going to be easy, Rubes." Yang came closer to Ruby, embracing her in a heartfelt hug. Ruby hugged her right back. "You were chosen to lead this team. Though, I need you to remember that."

Ruby remained silent, having her eyes closed as she continued to hug her sister.

Meanwhile, with Weiss, she was currently in the library. She was holding her head, clearly being sick of everything that's been going on. If she was sick of it, then Blake certainly wasn't any different. She was outside, not wanting to be seen crying.

At this time, even though they'll never know it, Blake and Weiss started crying in unison.

* * *

Shadow was in his bed, being in his own world as his thoughts overtook him. Little did he know that Cinder was paying attention to him on her bed. Emerald and Mercury were sleeping, leaving the two of them to speak for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" Cinder asked, being curious.

Shadow remained silent for a moment. He was thinking about the Black Doom battle, replaying it in his head multiple times. Maybe it was his presence that was making Shadow more silent than usual? Or maybe that wasn't the only thing? At this point, who really knows?

"Too many things are on my mind."

Cinder looked at Shadow blankly, before laying on her back.

"You're more than meets the eye, aren't you?"

Shadow, once again, took a bit to reply. Was it intentional? Was he really _that_ lost in his own world?

Heck, it's probably both.

"I am whatever you see me as."

That's when he closed his eyes, finally deciding that it would be good for him to get some sleep. Truthfully, what Cinder wanted, yet didn't want to do, was to thank Shadow for saving her in the battle. But her pride, her stubborn pride wouldn't allow it.

Wait… there's a side of her that actually _wants_ to thank him?

She shook her head in disgust, eventually drifting off to sleep as well.

 **BGM End**

* * *

The next day, Sonic was finally able to leave the hospital. Though, before he could leave, the doctor stopped him. "Before you get too far, I would like to let you know that the headmaster would like to speak with you and your brother." He showed a note that Ozpin gave him, soon giving it to Sonic. "And remember, please don't push yourself too hard after just getting out. That would be reckless behavior."

Sonic listened to the doctor and read the note at the same time. Hearing the last thing the doctor said, he replied, "No promises."

That's when he was about to leave, but stopped himself to look back at the doctor. "Hey doc, thanks for all your help."

The doctor gave a smile. "It's my job to help."

Sonic gave a slight smile and nod, finally leaving.

* * *

"I'm sure you know why I called both of you here." Ozpin said, drinking his cocoa while still sitting in his chair.

"We can guess why." Shadow replied, Sonic only giving a nod.

Ozpin sighed, setting his cocoa down. "Of course, Sonic, you know about the attack during during the Beacon Dance. And Shadow, you obviously know what happened during the parade." He paused for a moment.

"Though, after the situation at the parade was resolved, the news interviewed multiple people to describe what they just witnessed. The answers they gave all seemed to line up with each other. The things that attacked were described as something they've never seen before, looking completely different from the usual looking Grimm. In fact, it can be questioned if they were even Grimm at all."

That's when he stopped, looking straight at both Sonic and Shadow.

"Would I be correct in saying that the threat at the parade was the same threat during the Beacon Dance?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. Shadow closed his eyes, while Sonic turned to Ozpin and said, "Yes."

Ozpin gave a nod, responding with, "I see." He followed it up with another sigh. "Sonic, Shadow, I'm trying to give you two the chance to do what you need to do and leave peacefully. However, if your threats from your world start randomly attacking at will, I'm not sure if that will be able to be done."

He turned away, looking outside at his academy. "You both have to speed up the process in getting back to your world. I've complied with you two so far, but it's time for both of you to hold up your end of the bargain. Do I make myself clear?"

There was an awkward silence that came in the room. Sonic just grunted in response, walking away without saying a word. Shadow looked back at Sonic, before looking back at Ozpin.

"Crystal."

What a great way to come back. Ozpin giving them a warning and urging them to basically rush, along with all the other stuff he's gone through, this dude was a mess.

* * *

In Professor Port's class, he was once again rambling some mumbo jumbo about his glory days. However, he wasn't completely oblivious to his surroundings, eventually noticing that Team RWBYS… was quite short on members. Only Ruby and Yang showed up, while Weiss and Blake were still… recovering. He wouldn't ask about Sonic since it was known that he was in the hospital.

"Ruby, Yang, where's the rest of your team?"

Yang wasn't sure how to reply until Ruby stepped in.

"They're… Finding themselves."

Professor Port stroked his mustache, giving a nod. " _Teenagers…"_ he thought. "I see. But that's not an excuse to miss class." He sighed deeply, trying to figure out if he even has the effort to come up with a punishment. In another row, Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, saying, "Something is definitely wrong here."

"Yeah, but I'd imagine that group has been going through some trials and tribulations recently." She replied, Ren nodding his head.

"That would be an understatement. You all were sleep when it happened, but unfortunately for myself, I wasn't. Blake and Weiss had this big argument last night. Anybody that was awake could have heard that shouting match."

Nora sighed. "Man, you think there's any way we can help?"

"We can always try." Pyrrha added.

After class was over, Ruby and Yang decided to do separate things. Yang was tasked with finding Blake and Weiss, while Ruby would check up on Sonic. With this being set in motion, Ruby was making her way back to the hospital, but stopped in her tracks when she actually saw Sonic walking relatively well.

And before Sonic knew it, he was being hugged by her at the blink of an eye. Yeah, Ruby had super speed, too. "I'm so glad you're outta there! I was just about to check up on you!"

Sonic hugged her back, soon ending the hug and tried to change his mood for Ruby's sake. "Yeah, I'm soooo glad to be outta there now." He then looked around, noticing that the rest of the team weren't with her.

"Where's the other amigos?"

Ruby looked down at the floor, sighing deeply. "It's… complicated. Some things happened while you were gone."

"Would I be wrong in saying they were good things?"

"Very wrong."

Great, more drama.

"Well, that's great to hear." Sonic's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Tell me about it." Ruby trailed off, sighing. Though, ever since her conversation with Yang, something has been on her mind.

"Sonic, you mind if I ask you something?"

Sonic gave a shrug. He was about to reply until Caliburn poked out his jacket. "If it's about using your hands to modify me in any way, then the answer is no."

"I wasn't even going to ask that question!" Ruby retorted. "Though, thanks for remind me about analyzing all your features."

"I should have never brought it up!" Caliburn yelled, now being afraid for his life. Sonic let out the smallest chuckle, soon turning back to Ruby.

"Alright Rubes, lay it on me. Whaddya wanna ask me?"

 **END OF CHAPTER 14: SONIC IS A MESS**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Sonic: Well… I'm out the hospital. Yay me.**

 **Ruby: We need some of our old excitement back. And trust me, we're getting it back.**

 **Sonic: I hear ya, I hear ya. But really… how much drama did I miss when I was gone?**

 **Ruby: Trust me, you missed nothing.**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 _ **Sonic Is A Mess Part 2**_

 **Sonic: I really hate this title…**

 **Author's Note: Alright guys, I know this chapter is a little short, but imagine it as a… prologue for what's going to come in chapter 15. Also, it seems like everybody was a mess in this chapter, not just Sonic, lol. Anyway… READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. A Needed Talk

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Oh Lord… The last time I updated this was February 11** **th** **… Four freakin' months since this was updated. I deeply apologize everyone, especially since I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this Sonic and Ruby chapter. A lot of things have been going on in my life lately. Recently graduated, new job, schedule constantly being in flux… Even so, I'm sorry. Though, since it is summer time, updates should be a whole lot more frequent. I'm not gonna drag this on for any longer!**

 **Intro Music: This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

 **Chapter 15: A Needed Talk**

Considering everything that's happened to not only Sonic, but the entire gang of RWBY, it's safe to say that everyone has lost their minds. Whether it's the relationship drama with Sonic and Yang, the racism crap with Blake and Weiss, Ruby trying and failing miserably on this whole 'being a leader' thing, everyone was a mess.

As a matter of fact, speaking of Ruby, let's pick up where the story left off, shall we?

Ruby could be seen with a saddened look on her face, being somewhat defeated. She had caught up with Sonic, and she was glad that he was okay. Well, at least physically. Sonic was waiting for Ruby to ask her question, noticing the initial reluctance.

"Rubes?" Sonic said, trying to get her to spit it out. "Whaddya wanna ask me?"

Ruby let out a sigh. She figured that she would just spit it out.

"Sonic, do you think I'm a good leader?"

Hearing this, Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? A good leader?" he replied, scratching the back of his head. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Oh, I dunno," Ruby started, her face now becoming frustrated. "Maybe it's because I had no idea what to do with Weiss and Blake since they had an argument that dealt with racism! Or maybe I just simply have no idea what to do in any intense situation! I don't know what to say, I don't know how to keep people level headed, it's like if there's any chance on anything getting out of control, don't count on me to stop it!"

As she was shouting, Sonic did the only thing he could do. Listen. He was going through a lot himself, but hearing this news from Ruby, now he pretty much knows what happened when he was out of commission. Though, once again, Sonic would decide to put his problems on the backburner so he could help others.

That's the whole thing with him. He helps his friends stop suffering, but he continues to suffer as no one notices.

With Sonic trying to get his thoughts together, Caliburn tried to get his attention.

"Hey Sonic," he whispered. "Now would be a good time to say something."

"Caliburn…" Sonic whispered back, clearly wanting to come back with a snarky response, but decided against it. "I got this."

He looked at Ruby, taking a deep breath. "Ruby, you're being way too hard on yourself."

"That doesn't mean my points aren't valid!" Ruby retaliated, still being very angry at herself.

"And let's just say if they are valid," Sonic continued, "You're just gonna constantly beat yourself up over everything that goes wrong?" Saying this, Sonic now had Ruby's undivided attention. "It's good that you care, Ruby. Trust me, it really is. Especially since you're the captain of this ship. But things aren't going to be perfect all the time. Multiple mistakes will be made along the way. But instead of getting depressed over your mistakes, you use them as motivation to get better, so you can do your absolute hardest to make sure they don't happen again. Learning comes from experience, and experience is the greatest teacher. It gives you the chance to be better than what you were the day before."

Sonic was being encouraging, yet real with his little speech to Ruby. Caliburn was visibly impressed with everything Sonic just said. When he _wants_ to be, Sonic is very wise. It's just his constant recklessness covers that up 99.9% of the time.

"Well done, Knave. Well done." Caliburn gave his approval while using Sonic's old nickname. However, instead of using it by just refusing to call him by his name, Knave was used in a positive manner.

Sonic had the slightest of smirks at Caliburn's comment, but he remained focus to help Ruby out. Judging by her more motivated expression, she took the advice well.

"Thanks, Sonic." She told him, suddenly giving him a tight hug. Sonic hugged her back. While nothing was wrong with the two hugging, they were squeezing the life out of a certain sword.

"I'm dying…" muttered Caliburn, making Sonic and Ruby separate.

"Oh, you're such a baby, Caliburn. You can slice and dice pretty much anything on the planet, but you can't handle a simple hug?" Sonic said, having a smirk on his face. Caliburn immediately would come back at this.

"You obviously can't feel Ruby's strength! She was killing me by how tight she was hugging you!" That comment made Ruby bust out laughing.

"Well, I look at it this way. I'm either stronger than I realized, or you're getting weak on me, Cali."

Yep, that would officially trigger Caliburn.

"WEAK?! WEEEEAAAAK?!"

Sonic and Ruby couldn't take it anymore. Laughter was starting to overtake the hallway, and students that were passing by looked at them like they were crazy people. They did wonder where the third voice was coming from, though.

"I'm playing, Cali! I'm playing!" Sonic told him, holding his stomach after laughing so hard. Hey, at least there was some positivity going on for once. Caliburn only let out a, "Hmph," sound in response. After things would cool down, the more serious tone would come back.

"Okay… So, Ruby… What's this about Weiss and Blake?"

Ruby rubbed her forehead, sighing. "Basically, Weiss blamed Blake and the White Fang for you being in the hospital. Then Blake got mad. The racist thing got thrown out. Then everything went to crap." She was wondering if she should check up on them at this point. That is, if she could find them.

"Should I look for them an-"

"Nope." Sonic already knew what Ruby was leading up to, and it made her surprised.

"W-Wha? But why?"

"That situation can only be resolved by themselves. When it's something that personal, whether it's racism or whatever the heck else, _they_ have to talk it out. You can't fix that whole thing for them and think everybody's gonna get along." Sonic then made a short pause before continuing. "I know it's hard, because I wanna help them too. But you gotta give this one some time. When the smoke somewhat clears, that's when they'll talk it out."

He played the message back in his head, letting out a mental sigh.

" _At least… I hope they'll be able to talk it out…"_ Sonic thought. Ruby, while not completely agreeing with Sonic, gave a half-hearted nod.

Heck, maybe Sonic should follow his own advice when it comes to Yang. Practice what you preach, they say.

"Alright…" Ruby dryly responded. Sonic came near her and gave her a soft pat on the back. They needed to get their minds off all this depressing stuff.

"Hey, whaddya say we go to Vale and check out the scene? That could get our minds right."

Ruby slightly perked up at this. "Does checking out the scene involve getting cookies…?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Uh… Sure?"

That's all she needed to know.

"YAYYY!"

She suddenly grabbed Sonic's hand, blasting off at high speeds.

"WAIT A SECOND, RUBES! I THOUGHT I WAS THE FAST PERSON HERE!"

Well, at least Sonic knows how it feels when he takes other people on high speed rides.

* * *

Meanwhile, we transfer our attention to Team JNPR. They were trying to help and find Team RWBY once upon a time, but since it seems like they were impossible to find, they focused on other matters for now.

That doesn't mean they weren't thinking about them, though.

"Where do you guys think they could be?" Pyrrha asked, having her hand on her chin as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"We checked just about everywhere, Pyrrha. At this point, if we find them, we find them." Jaune said.

Pyrrha formed a frown, but Ren would agree with Jaune. "Yes, it's probably for the best to let things flow naturally when it comes to finding them. All of them seem to be going through quite a bit of stress right now, so we might as well wait."

As Pyrrha was about to say something else, Nora beat her to the punch.

"Trust me, we'll help them… And when we do find them, they'll have a whole bunch of pancakes!"

"You think pancakes are the cure for everything, huh?" Jaune asked.

"You're just now figuring that out about her?" Ren sarcastically asked, but then something was odd. He started sniffing a strange smell.

"Is… something burning?"

That's when Nora's eyes went wide eyed. "OH NO, THE PANCAKES!" She ran to the kitchen, trying to save the pancakes. Unfortunately, when she took them out, it was too late. She stared at the pancakes for a long time, as it almost seemed like she was a statue.

"N-No… No, it can't be…"

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren weren't sure how to respond to this, especially since they knew how much Nora loved pancakes.

Pyrrha awkwardly cleared her throat, before checking up on her friend.

"Uh… Nora? Are you-"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Nora emitted a powerful and loud yell from her vocals, literally raping the ears of her teammates.

But it wouldn't just be heard by only her teammates, oh no.

Others would hear it too.

In another dorm, specifically the Team CMES dorm, Mercury could seen gritting his teeth, Emerald was thinking about shooting somebody, Shadow was covering his ears, while Cinder was doing her best to hold back her flames so this whole school wouldn't get obliterated out of pure annoyance.

"CAN SHE PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Emerald shouted, grabbing two pillows and covered both of her ears with them.

"I would kick her all the way to next week if I was allowed to!" Mercury told Emerald. Then, the dorm's temperature was slowly becoming hotter and hotter. Yep, that's because of good ol' Cinder.

Shadow's eye began to twitch, getting up while clenching his fists. He stomped to Team JNPR's door, his team not too far behind him. Once Shadow opened the door, he would begin by saying, "DO YOU MIN-"

However, he didn't get to completely finish his sentence. Seeing as Nora was so disgusted with how her pancakes turned out, she started throwing them anywhere and everywhere. That's including her door.

And given that Shadow just opened the door, almost immediately afterwards, a burnt pancake came flying towards him, hitting him right in the face. This caused Team JNPR and the rest of Team CMES to be shocked. Out of all the people to get hit in the face with a burnt pancake, it just HAD to be Shadow, eh?

With the pancake slowly falling off his face, it's safe to say that the Ultimate Life Form's initial look changed. Instead of an angry look, now it just turned into a full on death stare. While the whole thing went from 0 to 100 real quick, there was at least one person who enjoyed Shadow getting hit like that.

It took all of Mercury's strength to not explode with laughter. "You know what? I'm glad that this happened now."

As for everyone else, especially Team JNPR, there was a good chance that they thought this was going to be the last breath they ever took.

Shadow looked down, seeing the pancake that struck him in the face. He slowly bent down, picked it up, and examined it. A devious smirk appeared on his face, which is something you never want to see on Shadow.

He then looked at all of Team JNPR. At this point, he didn't care who threw the pancake. It was the fact that he got hit in the face with a pancake to begin with.

With a small, little chuckle, Shadow would say these words.

"You're gonna regret that…"

 **END OF CHAPTER 15: A NEEDED TALK**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Eggman: Hey, I'm doing the preview for once?! Great! Hello all! In the next chapter of The New Heartbeats, I FINALLY-**

 **Sonic: Egghead?! Why are you here?! I do the previews around here!**

 **Eggman: Who made you the preview man?!**

 **Sonic: The author!**

 **Cinder: Well, maybe our lovely author can not make Shadow blow up all of Beacon…?**

 **Mercury: I mean, it's gonna get blown up one of these day-**

 **Cinder: SHUSH!**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 _ **Reunion**_

 **Eggman: Oh, I just love family reunions!**

 **Author's Note: Yes guys, I know the chapter of this title isn't called 'Sonic Is A Mess Part 2.' The new title fits much better in my opinion, lol. Anyway, I know this chapter is kind of short, but this is to get the ball rolling again. And no, Sonic and Ruby aren't done with their bonding time… You'll see them more in the next chapter, you crazy shippers. I know all you guys want to do is ship! Haha, I kid, I kid. Just expect more frequent updates from here on out. Thanks guys for sticking with me. And as always, READ AND REVIEW! Oh, one more thing! If you like Sonic and Avatar, make sure to check out my Don't Think Twice fanfic with Sonic and the Legend of Korra gang! Alright, now I'm out! PEACE!**


	16. Reunion

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Why does it seem like it's always been a long time since I've updated this story… Blame life, blame my job, and blame college. You guys can blame me as well. The only reason I'm able to do this right now is that I'm finally done with finals and I'm on Christmas Break. With that being said, let's just get right into the chapter! INTRO!**

 **Intro Music: Fullmetal Alchemist Opening 1**

 **Chapter 16: Reunion**

 _So, here I am. Yeah, it's me, Sonic The Hedgehog again. Oh boy. I'm pretty sure you guys have noticed, but if you haven't, I have had my behind handed to me recently in MULTIPLE ways. Not just in typical fighting, but in overall life. Though, that's okay… Alright, it's not really okay, but I need to stay strong for my friends. Like Rubes, our leader. Maybe this time together will help us clear our minds from the stress that we're dealing with, heh heh._

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT ALL THESE COOKIES!" Ruby shouted, being in a cookie store where basically every cookie imaginable could be seen. Sonic likes cookies too, but not _nearly_ as much as Ruby. He's more of a chili dog guy.

"I think I'm just now starting to realize your cookie addiction. And it's not healthy." Sonic joked, letting out a laugh.

"Oh please. My cookie addiction isn't healthy, but you act like your chili dog addiction is normal!"

Sonic scratched the back of his head awkwardly, but held his ground. "Hey! Chili Dogs are a gift to mankind! The greatest gift anyone could ever receive!"

"They're not better than cookies!"

"Oh yes they are!"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!"

"Oh Lord…" Caliburn said, sighing and clearly being done with this whole thing.

Yeah… this will probably go on for a long time. HOWEVER, we do have another issue to check out. Whether or not it's bigger than what's going on with the cookie vs chili dog debate, that's up to you.

* * *

"EVERYBODY RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jaune was yelling at the top of his lungs, with he and his team actually running for their lives. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Jaune continued to shout, with Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha being right with him, their faces looking like they had just seen the devil himself.

Well, they may as well have.

Team JNPR would smash through the cafeteria doors, with Jaune yelling, "RUN FOR COVER!"

Not too far behind them was an angry Shadow, who suddenly appeared right in front of them with loads of pancakes that he obtained in mere seconds within the cafeteria, along with the pancakes that Nora made in her dorm.

Team JNPR stopped dead in their tracks, as the rest of the students really were running for their lives at this point. In his short time at Beacon, Shadow already made a reputation for himself, and students knew not to piss him off. So, not wanting to piss him off anymore, that's why they were running.

Shadow smirked, a red flame-like aura appearing around him, holding up the stacks of pancakes he had in each hand.

 **BGM: Throw It All Away by Everett Bradley**

"It all starts with this... These pancakes containing the ultimate power!"

Oh yeah, he's lost it alright.

"Now, Shadow…" Jaune started, stepping back. His team would do the same. "We're sorry for throwing that pancake at your face. Can't we handle this like good, civilized people, and forget that this terrible thing ever happened?" he asked nervously, but Shadow was clearly ignoring him. He was walking closer towards Team JNPR, showing no signs of wanting to stop.

This caused Jaune to freak out even more. "O-Okay! Don't kill us! Just kill Nora instead! She's the pancake criminal that caused all of this!"

Nora went wide eyed, looking at Jaune and screaming, "HEY!"

"Now now, let's not go pointing fingers here. I'm sure we can find a way to settle this peacefully. Isn't that right, Shadow?" Ren asked, but Shadow kept on coming closer and closer.

This is when the rest of Shadow's team, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald showed up. They sure weren't going to miss this type of theatre. This had more drama than a soap opera.

"Safe to say that Shadow's lost it, right?" Emerald said out loud to her group, more groups of students running past them while the chaos was happening.

"Yep." Mercury agreed.

"No doubt about it," Cinder added.

Funny thing about this is that these three are also so insane, that they'd probably do the same thing, maybe even worse depending on the person.

*Cough* Cinder *Cough*

"Shadoooowwww… We're all friends here, right? There's no need to cause all this destruction." Pyrrha was the last line of defense. Out of all the people in Team JNPR, maybe Pyrrha would be able to calm Shadow down since she's the closest with him?

Nah.

"Chaos… PANCAKE!"

This is when Shadow would unleash, firing multiple pancakes at Team JNPR. Shadow threw the pancakes with such force and ferocity that they honestly felt like boulders hitting them in the face or the stomach. This would especially be true for Jaune, who got the wind knocked out of him and got sent flying into one of the cafeteria tables.

Nora saw all of these pancakes flying at them, and decided to take a stand. "Fine! If it's a food fight you want…!"

That's when Nora brought out her hammer.

"Then it's a food fight you get!" With a new look of determination, Nora started deflecting the pancakes with her hammer. Defending herself wasn't the issue. However, deflecting these pancakes in particular directions is the decision that would prove to be fatal, even if she didn't mean to do it.

Three pancakes hit Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald right in the face, getting sent flying into the wall.

If y'all thought Shadow by himself losing his mind would cause chaos, you haven't seen nothin' yet.

The three bodies slid to the floor, lying beside each other as they looked at the cafeteria lights flashing upon them. They would stay silent for a long time, until Mercury and Emerald would break the silence.

"Kill them?" they asked in unison.

Cinder would only reply with a casual, yet sinister tone at the same time.

"Kill them."

 **BGM Change: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Theme**

The three shot up, grabbing all the food they could see. Before you knew it, Shadow wasn't a one man army anymore. His team had joined the battle, as mass insanity would ensue. Emerald was firing bacon out of her guns… Wait, could her guns do that? Well, they're able to do it now in this situation. Mercury was kicking multiple pieces of chicken at every member of Team JNPR, and Cinder was firing flaming hot cheetos. Only this time… They were actually, quite literally, _**flaming hot**_ cheetos. Do cheetos even exist in this universe? WHO WOULD EVEN CARE AT THIS POINT?!

Ren looked like a master of martial arts, channeling his inner Bruce Lee as he was dodging almost everything. Key word, almost. He was dodging everything until a piece of chicken that Mercury kicked hit him right in the face.

Pyrrha, sensing that a fireball cheeto was coming her way, brought out her shield and redirected it at Cinder upon impact. Cinder, seeing that the all powerful cheeto that she made, the monster that she created, was coming back at her, fired another hot cheeto back at it. Jaune saw what was about to happen, and screamed, "NO DON'T, YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL!"

He would prove to be right.

The results would be catastrophic.

With the two cheetos hitting each other, an over exaggerated, anime-like explosion happened, with everybody yelling at the top of their lungs as everybody got sent flying by the power of _**flaming hot**_ cheetos. This would also go for the people that didn't make it out of the cafeteria in time, every one of them looking like rag dolls that got thrown out the window, as I'm pretty sure that the Goofy yell could be heard.

As the dust cleared, Team JNPR and Team CMES could be seen on opposite sides, all on the floor. They groaned in pain from the explosion, but all of them would slowly but surely get up. Looking around, the cafeteria was a mess. Clumps, masses of food everywhere. The walls, the floors, the tables… Yeah, it wasn't good. If that wasn't enough, the cafeteria itself was covered in the remains of hot cheetos. Now, one could say somebody could lick the entire cafeteria and be done with one step… but honestly, who's going to lick the **entire** cafeteria, even if it tasted good?

On the outside, Sun and Neptune could be seen looking inside the window, their eyes going wide at what they had just witnessed.

"I think we just witnessed the greatest fight in the history of history." Sun told Neptune.

"Meh. 7.8 outta 10, too much cheetos." Neptune replied, shrugging.

With everybody recovering, that's when Glynda Goodwitch stormed into the cafeteria, her head and face signaling that she was _seething_ with rage.

Could she put all the tables back together herself? Sure, but that would be letting the kids off the hook. Ohhhh no, that definitely _won't_ happen.

"You all _are going to pay."_ She told the eight people in a menacing tone.

Welp, let's see what's going on with Sonic and Ruby!

* * *

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they aren't!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they-"

" **SILENCE!"**

Caliburn's frustration _finally_ made Sonic and Ruby shut up. "I swear to the heavens, if I have to go through another traumatizing event, I'm going to have a mental breakdown. So, if you two would be so kind to just get your cookies and SHUT UP, that would be greatly appreciated."

Sonic and Ruby looked down at Caliburn. Sonic, being somewhat of a douche, even though he naturally was already one, said, "You seem pretty angry there Caliburn."

Caliburn's eye started to twitch.

"I swear, if it wasn't for our history, I would have killed you myself a long time ago."

"Aw, don't be like that Cali," Sonic began, smirking. "You know you love me."

"I love and hate you all at once. I have such conflicting emotions."

"I can make you unconflicted with some modding!" Ruby shouted.

"NO, I AM ABSOLUTELY, TREMENDOUSLY FINE, THANK YOU!"

Sonic and Ruby laughed out loud at Caliburn still fearing the idea of Ruby doing some modifications to him. After all the yelling, Sonic and Ruby went with the simplest cookies they could get. Chocolate chip, but who doesn't love chocolate chip? Ruby was going to pay for it, but Sonic said, "Nope, I got this."

Oh boy, here we go again.

Sonic paid for the cookies in rings. While that might be currency on his planet, Remnant is a different story. The owner of the shop, once he saw what he was paid in, yelled, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

Outside, Caliburn sighed as Sonic and Ruby sat on the bench, eating their cookies. "You know, Sonic, you're gonna get in trouble for that one day."

"I mean, there's not really anything I can do about the rings thing. It's all I got."

Then Ruby asked a question that would catch Sonic off guard. "I've been meaning to ask, where do you even get all those rings anyway?"

Sonic almost spat out his cookie, before forcing himself to swallow it. He started coughing, making Ruby's eyes widen. She came closer to Sonic and started patting him on the back.

"You okay?!"

Sonic's coughing slowly died down after his shock went away. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." He then cleared his throat. "To answer your question, rings are like special things from my family. It's how we show our gratitude."

" _Oh brother…"_ Caliburn thought to himself, utterly amazed that Sonic kept on coming up with BS story after BS story. This was going to catch up to Sonic sooner or later, and he doesn't want to be there when it happens.

Well, maybe he does if Sonic needs some protection.

"Huh. Well, that's pretty neat." She said, continuing to eat her cookies. "Not as neat as these cookies, though!"

"Yeah, these are definitely hitting the spot." agreed Sonic, eating another cookie. "You know, this is nice. I haven't been able to relax like this in a long time."

Ruby gave a nod. "Tell me about it." she said, leaning back into the bench to completely relax. There would be a silence between the two, only the sounds of chewing being able to be heard.

Sure, they were _trying_ to relax, but it's clear that the two still had a lot on their minds. Of course, this relates to everything that's happened recently. Sonic in particular was thinking about all the stuff that Yang told him how she tried to be this indestructible sister for Ruby. Truth be told, he didn't even wanna think about Yang right now, but…

If he could help in any way, he was going to do it.

"Ruby, this question is going to seem random, but how much do you look up to Yang?"

That question caused Ruby to turn her head. This was a weird question to ask in her opinion, but it's not like she wouldn't answer.

"I mean, obviously I look up to her a lot. Not just because she's my big sis, but she's so incredibly strong. Even with this group literally falling apart, at least with the whole Blake and Weiss thing, here comes Yang trying to reassure me that everything will be alright, and that I was chosen to be the leader of this team for a reason. Even if I have no idea why I was chosen to be the leader at this point, she kept telling me that I was the right one for the job."

Ruby then looked down, her face becoming saddened.

"But I know it's taking a toll on her."

Sonic continued to look at Ruby, going back to the time where Yang said she wouldn't be surprised if Ruby noticed the turmoil she was going through.

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked.

Ruby paused. "She ever told you about our whole family situation?"

Sonic nodded. "I'm aware."

Ruby then sighed. "Well… with mom being gone, she felt a great deal of responsibility to take care of me along with dad. Then you add in the fact that my mom wasn't really her mom, because her mom left a long time ago. She tries her absolute hardest to deal with that everyday, and a lot of the time, she's able to pull it off."

She paused once more.

 **BGM: RWBY ~ Forever Fall**

"Though, as time passes, I notice it's becoming harder and harder for her to deal with everything. Maybe it's because of what she went through. Maybe it's because of how long she's been going through it. Heck, maybe it's both. Whichever way you slice it, she's had, and still has a lot on her plate." This is when Ruby started to cry a bit, her tears dropping to the ground.

"It honestly makes me feel like a burden… A burden that she doesn't deserve."

Sonic noticed how this was going, and was sad to see that Ruby felt like this. "Aw Rubes," Sonic began, getting closer to her and putting an arm around her. "You're definitely not a burden. If anything, you're the best thing that's ever happened to her."

Ruby looked up at Sonic with her teary eyes. "How can you say that for a fact? You can't. Face it, Sonic. It's the cold hard truth. Whenever she looks at me, she probably just gets a constant reminder of how her actual mom left her, and I can't blame her."

Sonic continued to look at Ruby, while thinking about all of the times Yang let out her feelings to him.

"She fears abandonment." Sonic stated, taking his best estimated guess. "That's what she fears, right?"

Ruby tried to calm herself down. "It's probably only one of her problems out of many. This is exactly what I'm saying."

She started to cry harder as her frustration grew.

"And yet here I am, trying to be the freaking leader of this team, but I'm over here crying my eyes out!" She was getting louder and louder.

"What kind of leader am I?!"

"A darn good one. I only need you to realize that." Sonic told her reassuringly. "Do you know if anyone normal went through what you and Yang went through, they probably would have given up a long time ago?"

Ruby looked to Sonic once more.

Caliburn agreed with Sonic. "Sonic is right. You have to be unfathomably strong to deal with everything that's attacked your family. And from the looks of it, **a lot** has attacked your family. Yet here you are. You're at this school along with your sister. You were chosen to be the leader of this team. You're super talented in multiple areas, especially when it comes to modding weapons. No, me saying that does not give you the green light to do things to me."

Caliburn saying this made Ruby give an ever so _slight_ chuckle, and Sonic would kinda chuckle as well.

"My point, and Caliburn's point, Ruby," Sonic began, "Is that you're strong. You give credit to how strong Yang is, but I don't even think you realize how strong _you_ are. You've gone through so much, but you're here. Not only are you here, but you're here for a reason. And if you don't believe that, I'm going to keep on saying it because I'm your friend. You helped me get into this group in the first place when I was literally sleeping outside with nowhere to go. You didn't even know me, but yet your big heart made you help someone like me; someone that you didn't even know at the time. For that, I am in your debt. Friends help each other because they care for one another. I care about you, Ruby, and that goes for the rest of the team. I'm going to help you guys until I'm not able to help anymore."

Sonic's little speech hit hard. Ruby continued to cry, sniffing. "Don't say that, Sonic… You're gonna be around for a long time, you got that?"

There was a silence between the two.

Honestly, as much trouble as he's gotten into on this planet, him _staying_ alive seemed like an impossibility.

But like he said, he was going to try.

"Got it."

That's when Sonic and Ruby embraced in a heartfelt hug. The tears could still be felt strolling down Ruby's face. Also, whether or not Sonic wanted to admit it, he was holding back tears as well. He wasn't crying, but he was _this_ close to breaking. Oh, _so_ close.

They would hug each other for a long time. Though, the thing that would break the hug wouldn't be because they wanted to end it.

It was more like they had to.

An explosion could be heard, causing the two to separate. Somebody was flying all over Vale in this mech-like thing.

Wait a second…

"Citizens of this planet, allow me to introduce myself…"

 **BGM Change: E.G.G.M.A.N. Sonic Adventure 2**

"I AM THE EGGMAN!"

Sonic could only facepalm himself.

" _Oh brother… A reunion, huh?"_ Sonic thought.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 16: REUNION**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts - Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Eggman: I'm back! I'm back! OHHOHOHOHOHO!**

 **Sonic: Take a chill pill, Egghead! You had one line in the whole chapter!**

 **Eggman: You're just a hater!**

 **Cinder: Gonna need my explosive hot cheetos?**

 **Sonic: Nah, I should be good. Wait, explosive hot what?**

 **Ruby: What's going on?**

 **Yang: Guess I'm gonna have to get Blake and Weiss to make up…**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 _ **Friends and Enemies**_

 **Eggman: You don't wanna miss what I'm gonna do to Sonic!**

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 16. It's been a long time, I know. I also went insane on my take with the food fight. If you guys didn't notice it, logic was thrown out the window with all the ridiculousness I put in there, lol. Also, quick thing. I know how the next chapter is going overall, but do you guys wanna see a Christmas chapter? If you guys want it, then I'll give it to y'all. Anyway, like always, READ AND REVIEW! Love y'all, and peace out!**


	17. Friends & Enemies

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Wassup y'all?! Welcome to chapter 17! Enjoy!**

 **Intro Music: Fullmetal Alchemist Opening 1**

 _Hey everyone, Sonic here. So, things have just decided to get worse. Apparently, I'm cursed to never have a normal day, but then again, when have I ever really had normal days? Anyway, while I was enjoying my time with Ruby, Eggman finally decides to show his eggface. I knew this day was gonna come sooner or later, but I'm not worried. I'll kick his butt just like always._

An explosion could be heard, not being too far away from where Sonic and Ruby were. The person that caused this explosion to happen? No one other than Sonic's arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman. He recognized the voice from afar, and he gritted his teeth at his realization. Eggman was currently flying in his Eggwalker, but eventually dropped inside a building, crashing through the roof. This was completely intentional on the Doctor's part, and he was definitely doing it for a reason. Sonic and Caliburn both exchanged looks, knowing that they needed to take care of business.

Sonic knew that he needed to get some answers.

"Hey Ruby, I'm gonna go see what happened. I'll be back, okay?" Before Ruby even got the chance to respond, Sonic blasted off at his typical high speeds, leaving Ruby in the dust.

Safe to say that Ruby was quite annoyed at this. "Alright, that's it! I'm not staying here! Besides, you're not the only one that can go super fast!"

Using her own speed, Ruby tried to keep up with Sonic.

* * *

We transfer into the heart of Vale, where there seemed to be a crowd of people right by a factory, which is where Eggman crash landed. Once Sonic made it there, he stopped himself and decided to see if this was the place he should be, even though he kind of figured that out already.

"Excuse me," Sonic started, getting the attention of a male civilian. "What's going on here? Why's everyone at this one spot?"

The male looked at Sonic, saying, "There was like some madman flying in this mech, and he crash landed right into the factory!" Clearly, the male couldn't believe what he just saw. "I don't know what's been going on with Vale lately, but a lot of weird crap has been happening!"

Sonic heard the male, sighing to himself after listening to his explanation. _"I can probably guess why Vale is seeing a lot more action than usual…"_ he thought, before giving the male a nod.

"Thanks."

That's when Sonic took off, running up the factory and jumping into the hole that Eggman made. The male that Sonic spoke to looked speechless at how fast the blue blur was.

"Tell me I'm not the only one that saw how fast that guy was?!"

 **BGM: Spider-Man 2002 Game Soundtrack - Stealth 1**

Sonic had landed perfectly inside the factory. He first looked around to see where Eggman was, but there were no signs of him. Strange, very strange. When he couldn't find the Egghead, he started looking at the details of the factory. It looked like any other regular old factory, but knowing Eggman, he was definitely here for a reason.

"Cali… I'm getting this weird feeling… I've known Egghead for too long, and I know he just wouldn't crash into some random factory for no reason." Sonic told his sword, still looking around.

"Let's just keep looking around. I'm sure we'll find some clues soon." Caliburn told him, but there would be no need for that.

Eggman would decide to reveal himself.

"Is that really you, Sonic?"

Sonic turned around to see Eggman who was in his Eggwalker, his look becoming much more serious.

"You don't look well, Sonic. I mean, I was expecting the blue hedgehog that I love to hate so much. But… you're a human!"

Sonic groaned at this statement. "Yeah, I'm a human. I'm the one that probably caused myself to become human, because me destroying the Master Emerald while _you_ were trying to use it to power your base caused less than stellar results." He kept his serious look all the way through as he spoke to Eggman.

"But it doesn't matter. Hedgehog, human, whatever the heck I am, I'm still kicking your butt."

"OHHOHOHOHO!" Eggman did his signature laugh, noticing Sonic's extra serious mood. "Don't blame me, you're the one that decided that crashing into the Master Emerald was a great idea!" A smirk then formed on his face. "But I do gotta say, Sonic, I haven't seen you this serious in a long time. Let's catch up. Anything happened to you to make you this way?"

"Let's just say that this planet has kicked my behind more times than I could possibly count. Not only physically, but mentally as well." He held Caliburn tighter, getting into a battle stance. "In other words, I haven't really been myself for a long time. I feel like I'm becoming Shadow by how pissed off I've been lately."

Whether or not that was meant to be taken as a joke, Sonic's serious tone didn't signify that was its purpose at all.

"Overall, I'm not in the mood, Egghead. And since I'm _not_ in the mood, my attacks are gonna have a lot more force, as I fully intend to send you flying to the other side of this planet."

Hearing all of this from his arch nemesis, Eggman started to jokingly clap. "Oh man, this planet has been treating you that bad, huh? You didn't even crack a smile." That's when he started to laugh. "I'm so sorry to hear that, really. Though, besides you going through these trials and tribulations, don't you want to know why I'm here in the first place?"

Before Sonic got the chance to speak again, Eggman reached down into his mech and brought a shining piece out into the open. It was a piece of the Master Emerald, making Sonic's eyes get wide.

"I had hoped it was a Chaos Emerald, but a piece of the Master Emerald should suffice for now. Thanks to my Emerald Radar, it brought me straight to this factory. It apparently also brought me straight to you as well…" He ended that with a look of disgust, but his evil smirk eventually returned.

"Besides, we're not the only ones here."

Sonic got on his guard even more, his stance becoming firmer.

"What do you-"

 **BGM: Sonic Mania - Metal Sonic Boss**

Suddenly, crashing through the factory at his own sonic speeds, Metal Sonic created an explosion by shooting a powerful blast at Sonic.

"Metal?!" shouted Sonic, bringing up Caliburn to defend himself. With the blast hitting Caliburn head on, both he and Sonic got pushed back. Regaining his balance, Sonic stopped himself from hitting the wall, but worrying about Metal Sonic would only be one part of the problem.

On the other side, a human with long white hair, a black cloak, silver mask, and a ruby in the middle of his chest sent a magma red beam at the factory. More specifically, though, it was fired at Sonic. Hearing that another attack was coming from behind him, Sonic dodged it just in the nick of time by jumping high in the air.

The beam that the man fired would continue it's chaos on the other side, firing out the factory and ultimately caused a ruckus outside. When the people saw that there was literal magma red beam of death, they started to freak out and run for their lives. Ever since the attack that Black Doom made on Vale, the people have been more cautious than ever, and seeing this wasn't going to help matters.

With Sonic having a sigh of relief that he dodged that beam of death, he let up for one moment. That _one_ moment he let up, Metal Sonic had leapt into Sonic's vicinity, pulling his fist back with the full intention of giving his enemy a hard punch in the jaw.

But before that was able to happen, yet another person came crashing through the factory, this time through the freaking windows. Making her grand entrance, Ruby made sure that Sonic wasn't going to fight this battle alone. Her Crescent Rose was already in rifle mode, and she was shooting at everything/everyone that wasn't Sonic. Shooting fire at Metal Sonic, she knocked him back away from Sonic.

"Get away from my friend!" Ruby shouted, being more determined than ever to prove herself. The white haired male saw Ruby appear, and a chaotic red aura started to appear around him. Cupping both of his hands together, the male fired another beam, this time having the full intention of hitting Ruby. Just because it was coming for her, though, doesn't mean that she was backing down. Changing her Crescent Rose into full-on scythe mode, as she was falling, she slashed the beam in half. She brought it all the way with her, including when she landed back on her feat. The beam being separated along with Ruby taking it head on caused the entire area to shake. It also created quite the light-show, really.

After the beam eventually went away, Eggman decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. "ALRIGHT, I REFUSED TO LET MY PLANS BE FOILED AGAIN, ESPECIALLY NOT BY SOME LITTLE GIRL!"

His mech started to charge up, pushing all the buttons to fire _all_ the missiles at Ruby. Honestly, he probably would have been better off firing missiles, instead of calling Ruby a little girl. That comment clearly annoyed her in the worst possible way.

"Little girl, huh?!"

This is when Ruby really showed off her skill, using Crescent Rose to slice and dice almost all the missiles that came for her. The reason why it was only _almost_ was because Ruby didn't want to slice them all. Instead, she deflected more than a few of them right back at Eggman. Under his glasses, Eggman's eyes went wide eyed at his own attacks coming for him now.

"Oh crap."

Eggman got blasted out the factory, as he and his Eggwalker skidded across the streets of Vale, crashing into almost every nearby building and yelling, "I HATE THAT LITTLE GIIIIRLLLLL!"

Ruby, while looking impressive all the way through, wasn't without its repercussions. She had used a ton of stamina already to do all that she did against the three adversaries. Still, she had enough energy to say this, at least.

"How's that for a little girl?!"

That short time rubbing it into Eggman's face, though, would prove to be the wrong choice. Considering that there's two other dangerous enemies in the area, she _really_ shouldn't have done that.

The white haired male suddenly appeared right in front of Ruby at the blink of an eye. Sonic, getting over his impression at how Ruby handled the three, immediately yelled, "RUBY, WATCH OUT!"

Ruby heard Sonic's warning, but it was too late. The white haired male sent a massive gut punch to Ruby, knocking the wind out of her for a moment. If that wasn't enough, Metal Sonic followed this up by flying at high speeds towards the girl, sending a perfectly aimed kick to her face which sent her flying.

Sonic, as fast as he could, jumped up and caught Ruby while using his left arm. His right arm was being used for holding Caliburn, and that probably made things more difficult than they should have been. Nevertheless, he caught his friend.

"Ruby! You okay?!"

Ruby groaned in pain, before getting back on her own two feet. "Yeah…" she panted, looking at the two. "I'm fine."

Whether or not it was underestimating the enemies, Ruby got a culture shock.

She could tell that these people, in only a short amount of time, were on another level.

With a tired Ruby, Sonic would be the one to pick up the slack. However, that's easier said than done, considering the two people he has to face.

But then… there would be a beacon of hope.

A plane sound. It was close.

Very, _very_ close.

With a plane blasting through the factory, and Sonic looking behind him, he knew the sight all too well.

It was the freaking Tornado.

And you know what comes in a packaged deal with the Tornado?

 **BGM: Sonic Adventure 2 - Believe In Myself**

"TAILS!" Sonic exclaimed out of pure joy.

"I GOTCHYA SONIC!"

With the plane coming at them quite fast, Sonic grabbed Ruby and jumped on the wings of the Tornado, as they now were flying away from all the chaos. Sonic couldn't believe it. His best friend, his best buddy, they were FINALLY reunited.

Tails had transformed into a human as well, but that's how you know it's true friendship. Medium length yellow-orange hair, white shirt, yellow jacket, yellow pants, white/red shoes, and his signature goggles. He still had his two tails, but his human form made them smaller compared to his normal fox form.

"I don't even know how the heck you found me, but my freaking God, I'm glad you did!" Sonic said, still so happy to see Tails.

Tails could only smile at Sonic being happy to see him. "I honestly had no idea you would be here! My Emerald Radar lead me to that factory, but I guess it also lead me to you!"

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Ruby yelled, with Sonic and Tails both looking at each other. Tails was about to say something until Sonic cut him off.

"Rubes, this is Tails. My best friend, and probably the smartest guy in the world!"

"Probably?" Tails repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I think you need to revise that statement, Sonic!"

"Oh, uh… Nice to meet you, Tails! I'm Rub-"

Ruby, while trying to properly introduce herself, also noticed that the enemies they were facing weren't done with them quite yet. Her eyes popped out of her sockets, seeing that the two were flying after them.

Without hesitation, Ruby looked at Tails and yelled, "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Tails looked behind him to see that Metal Sonic and the white haired male were coming after them. Sonic obviously saw them too, making him have to come up with a quick decision.

"Tails, get Ruby to a safe place!" That's when Sonic stood up, still having Caliburn in his hand. "I'll hold them off!"

 **BGM: Only A Chilling Elegy - Frieza Theme**

Sonic then proceeded to jump off the Tornado, grabbing onto Metal Sonic as they were now on a collision course towards the ground. They had now landed in Emerald Forest, rolling across the entire area while crashing into the trees. Once Sonic saw an opportunity to attack Metal Sonic, Sonic uppercutted him right in the chin. He tried to follow it up with another attack, but Metal Sonic tackled him before he was able to.

"Get outta my way, Metal!" Sonic yelled, separating himself from Metal Sonic, using Caliburn to try and slice his head. Metal Sonic dodged the attack by ducking, but using his skill and speed, Sonic appeared behind him and sent a hard punch into his back. "Waste of metal!"

Sonic proceeded to punch Metal Sonic in the jaw, following it up with sending Caliburn into Metal Sonic's side, then elbowing him in the face. If anybody could see it, Sonic was being a whole lot more aggressive when it came to fighting. When he told Eggman that he wasn't in the mood, he meant it.

"Sonic! Above you!"

Sonic looked up to see the white haired male coming for him. Instead of waiting for him, Sonic jumped up to meet the man, pulling Caliburn back and swung at him. Sonic missed due to the male's reflexes, but he got close enough to grab him and literally flip him in midair. Once the male looked like a crashing plane, Sonic sent a powerful axe kick to his head, making the man spit out some blood and sent him crashing to the ground.

Landing back on the ground, Sonic was coming for the white haired male, not trying to give him a second of rest. Though, that's when Metal Sonic came back and clocked the blue blur in the jaw. He had him in a choke hold, but Sonic elbowed him, making Metal Sonic let go of his grip so Sonic could be free. Once he was free, though, that's when the attacks kept on coming. Sonic was getting ganged up on. If it wasn't Metal Sonic putting a seemingly never ending combo on him, it was the white haired male sending multiple blasts to his body which was _excruciatingly_ painful.

Then if that wasn't enough, Eggman decided to show his face again, shouting, "I'm not done yet!" Before he crash landed in his Eggwalker, Eggman said, "ALL SYSTEMS, **FULL POWER!"**

That's when his Eggwalker fired a mega colorful laser at Sonic. Sonic gritted his teeth, using Caliburn as a shield as he tried to hold the laser back. Honestly, it was amazing that he was even standing his ground. But… it was clear that it was starting to become painful. Screams of agony could be heard from Sonic by simply trying to hold this laser. He couldn't deflect it, because that would mean he would just get obliterated.

Oh boy, he's in quite the pickle.

Emerald Forest started to shake, sparks of electricity flying everywhere as the entire area was taking a major beating. Smoke clouds and shockwaves started to appear from every corner, as everything in freaking sight was exploding. Major gusts of wind could be felt everywhere, and craters now started to form, getting deeper and deeper by the second.

It was chaos, insanity, madness.

With Sonic doing his best holding back the laser, the white haired male from behind fired a charged up blast at him. Sonic, from the corner of his eye, saw that it was coming for him.

"Ah crap…"

The blast hit Sonic, making him lose his guard and head straight for Eggman's laser, creating the loudest and biggest explosion Emerald Forest has seen yet. Sonic's body could be seen crashing into tree to tree, skidding across the ground and overall just looking like a rag doll.

Hey, he's not dead.

He just went through a lot of pain.

He spit out some blood, looking at the three adversaries, trying his best to slowly get up. He grabbed Caliburn, panting heavily.

Eggman, the white haired male, and Metal Sonic stood not too far away from Sonic. In a menacing tone, Eggman would tell Sonic, "You fool. Away! _Before I make mincemeat out of you…"_

As if he hasn't done enough damage already.

Sonic, still breathing heavily with all his cuts and bruises, held Caliburn as tight as he could.

"Metal… Infinite… Good job. We're really teaching him a lesson here." Eggman told his crew, the identity of the white haired male being revealed.

Sonic's eyes got wide, now noticing that it was in fact Infinite this whole entire time.

"Infinite?! You're still working with Eggman?!"

Infinite could only slightly laugh, folding his arms. "We still have a deal to fulfill. And since I haven't forgotten what you did to me last time… I fully intend on ending you right here and now."

Infinite's quote lit the fire in Sonic's heart. "That's the thing… Even if you guys kill me, you'll just go onto the next people that get in your way… It'll never end."

That's when Sonic paused, now fully getting back into his battle stance, his eyes lighting up. "But here's the thing… You guys are assuming that you have me beat and I'll just let you guys do that…"

His voice would carry some strength.

" _ **Did you forget who I am?"**_

 **BGM: Transformers - Scorponok**

That's when Sonic blasted off, appearing right in front of Metal Sonic and sending Caliburn through his right arm. He ripped it off, spinning metal around and threw him at Eggman. Everything was happening so fast that Eggman didn't have enough time to avoid Metal Sonic coming for him, and that caused him to get pushed back a bit.

Infinite and Sonic would clash one more, trading blow for blow, attack for attack, combo for combo, and each time it happened, a major shockwave would appear every single time.

However, it wouldn't be long before Sonic saw an opening.

When Infinite tried to trip Sonic, that would be a mistake on his part. Sonic used Caliburn to stab Infinite in the leg, then ripping him out only to stab him in the chest. That sent Infinite to his knees, grunting in pain. That feeling wouldn't go away anytime soon, though, because Sonic now stabbed Infinite in his left shoulder. With Infinite trying to counter Sonic, he simply couldn't do it due to Sonic's constant onslaught. Before he knew it, Sonic's foot was met with his face, kicking him away and sending him into one of the craters.

After all of that, Sonic's breathing was getting heavier. This whole 3 against 1… Well, technically 2 against 1 thing was taking its toll on him. That was all he had left.

If was dang good, but he didn't defeat any of them.

Metal, Infinite, and Eggman all eventually got back up. They were beat up too, yes, but they still had energy to spare.

Sonic did not.

"I have to say, Sonic, I'm not sure if I've ever seen you so aggressive, aside from when you're in your dark form. Honestly, take it from the heart, color me impressed." Eggman told him.

"But you know you can't handle a 3 on 1 for long. And by the looks of it, those last attacks were all you had left in the tank. Shame, really." Eggman's eggwalker started to charge up another laser.

This might be it.

"Hey Sonic," Caliburn began, making Sonic look at him.

"What?"

"We have more company. Behind you."

A plane could be heard yet again. It was the Tornado.

"Sonic… ON YOUR LEFT!"

That's when the Tornado transformed into the X-Tornado, Tails being the one to yell that statement. Tails fired every possible gun he had at Infinite, Metal Sonic, and Eggman. It was working too. They were falling back. Tails looked like an absolute madman firing every weapon he had, as it only contributed to the chaos, but hey, sometimes madshows can be fun.

If that wasn't enough, Ruby coming down from the sky like a nuclear bomb, having her Crescent Rose out and ready. With a warrior-like yell, Ruby latched her Crescent Rose around Eggman's eggwalker, using her super speed to go in circles around it while ripping it apart all at once. Once Eggman was confirmed to be vulnerable, Ruby sent a hard slash at the Eggwalker, this time, for certain, knocking him out of Emerald Forest like a baseball on a homerun.

"I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAACK!" Eggman's said, his voice getting farther and farther away. A sparkle in the sky could be seen, signaling that they didn't have to worry about Eggman now. Well, not anytime soon, anyway.

Ruby wasn't done yet, though. Using fire dust, she blasted it at Infinite and Metal Sonic, blasting them away with Eggman.

Finally, FINALLY, they had won the battle.

But the war… The real war hasn't even _started_ yet.

Sonic was amazed by how Ruby came in and made short work of them. Of course, you could say that Sonic did most of the work, but that wasn't disrespecting Ruby. She got them out of here, and they were _finally_ able to rest now.

"It's… It's about time…" Sonic said, smirking. He grunted in pain, falling on his knees and holding his sides. Ruby saw her friend clearly not doing too well, and ran to his side. She helped him up, along with Tails helping him up as well.

"Stay with me, Sonic! We're gonna-"

"Rubes, relax…" Sonic told her, giving the girl a smile. "I'm not dying. I told you I'm not gonna die anytime soon."

Ruby still had a worried look on her face, but a small smile could be seen.

"And Rubes, what you did right there, now that's a strong leader. Coming to your teammate's aid and saving his bacon? Yeah, that's impressive stuff."

Ruby started to embarrassingly blush at Sonic's compliment. "Ah well, you know, I couldn't let my friend die while trying to fight three people at the same time."

"You guys wanna know the real impressive part about all of this, though?" Tails stated, pointing to Sonic still holding Caliburn. "You've had a grip on Caliburn this whole entire time, even in the state you're in. You've never let him fall."

"The Knave here does have impressive grip. The grip of gods, I'll say." Caliburn confirmed, the three of them now having a laugh after all this madness.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yang has been searching for Weiss and Blake. With Sonic and Ruby going through their own drama on the other side, Yang was determined to find her two friends and set them straight.

She sighed heavily to herself, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

Yang figured that she would first go after Blake, and the best place to search for a cat that likes to read? The school library, of course. Yang walked inside, searching for her. With some more looking around, she did see Blake sitting alone by a table on the right side of the room. Though, what surprised her is that Weiss was also here, but on the opposite side of the room.

Yang decided she had just about enough of this crap.

Without hesitation, she pulled Blake and Weiss by the back of their collars. The two would struggle as Yang continued to drag them. Once she finally made it to their dorm, that's when she let go of Weiss and Blake. She closed the door so they could get some privacy.

"Alright, I'm gonna be straight here. This is the last thing this team needs now with this never ending drama cloud we seem to have hovering above us recently. So, you guys are gonna talk it out, everything's gonna get better, and we can finally move on."

Yang was talking a big game, but whether or not Blake and Weiss were going to listen was a… different story.

"There's nothing to talk about." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"For once, I agree with her. There's nothing to talk about." Blake agreed, not even wanting to look at the ice queen.

Yang rubbed her forehead out of frustration, trying her best to keep it together. Somebody had to be the peacemaker here, not all of them could be crazy in this situation.

"You guys have already gone through this once, and here you guys go again, arguing about the same thing." Yang told them, with Weiss rolling her eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why? Is it Blake putting her White Fang mess on Sonic? Is it because of that mess, Sonic went to the hospital and probably would have died if he didn't make it to the hospital? OR, OR!" Weiss continued, raising her index finger in the air. "Is it because that she's still trying to help the White Fang when they're a lost cause, considering all the terrible things they've done!"

"It goes more like this, Weiss." Blake began, having venom in her voice. "Is it because you're a racist douche? Is it because you're a spoiled brat that expects everything and everyone to bow down to you? OR, is it because the last argument we had was about the SAME exact thing, and yet you still haven't grown from it? I mean, I could _really_ go down the list here myself!"

Yang knew this was gonna be hard, but this was harder than she even anticipated.

The only thing that she could do… was remain calm. Peacekeeper roll, people. Peacekeeper.

"Okay, guys… Listen to this for a second." Yang started, seeing the two reluctantly listen. "I know you guys don't particularly like each other right now, both for understandable reasons. But we've been going through so much as of late, that it's important we stick together in the toughest times. We're more than friends. We're a family. I also understand that nothing is going to be perfect. Families probably fight more than anybody, but when you love each other, no matter how bad things may seem to get, you're always gonna have each other's backs. There's gonna be times like this where arguments may get even worse than this one. But if we truly love each other, which I know we all do," Yang paused, seeing Blake and Weiss look at each other without absolute malice in their eyes for the first time since they've gotten here.

"You guys don't have to forget what you two may have said to each other, but what you two do have to do is to forgive each other. It may not be now, it may not be later, heck, it may not be for a long time. But the only way to move on is if you two somehow, someway, someday forgive each other."

Man, if Yang could only follow her own advice when it came to talking to Sonic!

Nevertheless, Yang's little speech did seem to calm things down a bit. Weiss and Blake remained silent for a long time. This was probably due to them being deep in thought, though, it was for good reason.

Weiss looked at the floor, before turning to Blake. "Blake… Yang's right. I want to owe you an apology. Two of them, actually."

Blake was shocked to hear Weiss' response, and to be honest, Yang was shocked too.

"If we continue to be like this, this team might as well just self destruct. I don't want that to happen, because I've had some of the best times of my life being with you guys. But beyond that, I've been insensitive to how you feel. I've been insensitive to my teammate, I've been insensitive to my friend." Weiss said, an actual smile forming on her face as she looked at Blake.

"For all of these reasons… I'm sorry. For this argument and the last one."

Wow. It was a surprise that Weiss said sorry first given how cold she naturally is, but she actually _initiated_ the apology.

Hell might have just froze over.

Blake, trying to get over the shock of the mouthful that Weiss said, knew that she and Yang were right.

"I'm sorry too, Weiss. It wasn't right for me to make assumptions about how you grew up, and I've been insensitive to your feelings as well. I've had some amazing times being on this team, and I don't want that to end anytime soon. Above everything, though, I want us to move past this and for us to continue to be friends."

Weiss smiled at Blake, appreciating the apology. "I want to continue to be friends too…" She thought back on how all of this began, scoffing at herself. "Jeez… I've been such a major jerk."

"I've been a jerk too." Blake added, smiling. "So, it's okay."

"Can these two jerks really make up and give each other a hug?!" Yang asked excitedly. Was she pushing it?

Let's see.

Both Weiss and Blake looked at Yang after she said that, before turning back to each other. Weiss and Blake could only laugh, before hugging each other, signaling that things were truly forgiven.

"WOOHOOO! YES!" Yang shouted happily. She succeeded at being the peacekeeper.

Maybe things were finally looking up for Team RWBYS.

* * *

In the city of Vale, someone had punched himself out of the sewer, climbing onto the streets. Red dreadlocks, large knuckles, purple eyes, with a red and grey attire.

He was holding a golden ring, looking at it.

"You sure he's here?"

This person was talking to the golden ring. Funny, he must be loony, since rings don't tal-

"Yes, I feel his energy."

Never mind.

"Well then, shouldn't be too much longer before we find him then." The man said, continuing to hold onto the golden ring and explored the city of Vale.

Ladies and gentlemen, Knuckles and Shahra have joined the battle.

 **END OF CHAPTER 17: FRIENDS AND ENEMIES**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts - Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Knuckles: Again, are you absolutely sure he's here?**

 **Shahra: Yes, I'm absolutely sure.**

 **Tails: Is that you Knuckles?!**

 **Sonic: KNUCKLES?!**

 **Sun: Wait, Sonic! Teach us your ways!**

 **Neptune: Yes, please! Teach us!**

 **Sonic: Teach you my ways…?**

 **Shahra: Is this a bad time?**

 **Caliburn: I'm supposed to be the only storybook weapon in this story!**

 **Ruby: I have no idea what's happening anymore.**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 **Tell Me Why**

 **Blake: Uh… Why is this the title of the next chapter?**

 **Author's Note: Man oh man, I haven't written a chapter this long in a long time. It was fun to write, though. And as you can see, nothing but sheer insanity in this chapter. Sonic was unusually vicious in this chapter, but it was fun to write him like that for a minute, given all that he's gone through. Though, things should be on the come-up, because his two best friends have now joined the party, along with Shahra of all people! Like always, if you made it this far, thank you so much for reading. If you like what you read, leave a favorite and follow. And you know what I always say… READ AND REVIEW! Haha. Love you guys. See you in chapter 18!**


	18. Tell Me Why

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 18, y'all! Enjoy!**

 **Intro Music: Fullmetal Alchemist Opening 1**

 **Chapter 18: Tell Me Why**

Sonic was being taken back to Team RWBYS dorm, being held up by Tails and Ruby after the intense battle they all went through. With a lot of time to think, he would look at Tails and tell him, "Tails, I think Ruby can take it from here. Go find Shadow, he's here somewhere and should be able to help you out."

"Really? Shadow's here too?" Tails asked, his surprise then being shown as confusion. This was mainly due to him Sonic telling him to go, but the look on Sonic's face signaled that something more was going on that he didn't know about. With a nod, Tails let Ruby take care of the rest, and went off to find Shadow.

With no lead whatsoever…

"Gah! This place is so big!"

Ruby wondered why Sonic told Tails to go, since she figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal for him to see the rest of the group, if they were in the dorm anyway. Regardless, she swept it under the rug, and the two eventually made it to their dorm.

When the door opened, Yang, Weiss and Blake turned to see Sonic and Ruby. Their faces turned to looks of worry and shock, seeing that Sonic was out the hospital… but he was hurt yet again. Comparatively speaking, even though Ruby had been in the same battle, she looked fine. It was Sonic who took most of the beating, and it showed in his cuts and bruises.

"Sonic!" Blake and Weiss said in unison, with Yang being silent. Though, that didn't mean she doesn't care, as her face was filled with worry. Considering what Sonic went through last time, worry was the correct feeling to have.

Ruby set Sonic down against Blake's bed, the girls now surrounding him. Sonic also had finally let go of Caliburn, letting him be on the floor for the time being.

"What in the world happened, Ruby?!" Weiss yelled, with Ruby trying to figure out how to explain.

"We… Kinda got into a fight with an egg-shaped guy in a mech, a robot, and another guy who could shoot lasers out of his hands like it was nothing." She scratched the back of her head, knowing how ridiculous the story sounded. The girls just looked at her with a blank expression, until Blake would be the one to break the silence.

"What?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened!" Ruby said, her face looking as serious as ever.

"It's true," Sonic added, trying to get up. Though, reality would hit him, as he would instantly grab his side and leaned back on the bed. He groaned in pain, gritting his teeth.

"Sonic, you're hurt," Blake told him, signaling for him to stay where he was. "It's best if you just stay still and rest."

"Or maybe we can just take you to the hospital again?" Weiss questioned.

"No, I'm not dying like I was last time, so that won't be necessary." Sonic replied, trying to make the situation lighter by putting on a joking tone. "Besides, I just got out. Wouldn't be a good look if I came back in."

"But that doesn't make any-" Weiss was about to go off on Sonic at his reasoning for not going to the hospital, but before she did, she caught herself. She rubbed her forehead, showing signs of frustration, but wouldn't let her annoyance turn this into an argument. She's already been through that recently. "Nevermind," she said.

"Guys," Yang finally spoke up, feeling like she's had enough of this. "I want to talk to Sonic for a minute. Alone."

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all looked at each other, already having an idea of what was about to happen. Though, they decided to not get in Yang's way since they didn't want to get punched.

In mere moments, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss left the room, leaving Sonic and Yang alone.

Nothing but awkward silence.

Mainly from Sonic, though, seeing as… Well, their last conversation went.

"Yang, I-"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Yang shouted, showing that she was clearly enraged. "As soon as you get out the hospital, you end up getting yourself badly hurt again!"

Alright, now it was time for Sonic to clap back, because he wasn't about to let this happen.

"What do you expect to happen in a battle, Yang?! Do you expect people to not get hurt?!" Sonic yelled back, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I mean, my freaking bad for trying to not only protect the city, but your own sister as well!"

"That's not the issue!" Yang retorted, her hair now becoming flame-like. Not completely, though. "Everytime I see you now, it's like you're escaping death by the skin of your teeth!" Her anger was slowly turning into a saddened tone. "Why… Just why do you have to be so reckless?!"

Sonic's tone would match Yang's. "Oh, don't you act like that I'm the only one that's reckless around here!"

Yep, this definitely wasn't going to end well.

"Excuse me?!" Yang yelled.

"You said it yourself, you didn't want to take things further with me because I'm supposedly _'oh so similar'_ to you! I thought that would be a positive for crying out loud!"

Yang's eyes were now getting close to fire red. "I already told you why that was a bad thing!"

"Well, this whole situation ever since you told me that has been a nightmare!" Sonic gritted hit teeth, still feeling the pain from the last battle, but at this point, he was running on full adrenaline.

 **BGM: Spider-Man OST - Alone**

"I don't think you understand that all I do is think of you! I wanted to be with you because you're probably the most fun, adventurous, funny, and beautiful girl I've ever met!" Sonic saying this made Yang's eyes turn somewhat back to normal, along with her hair. Her look had surprised written all over it, as Sonic continued to speak. "That's why it hurt so much for you to see me in my dark form! You getting in danger is the reason why I went mad in the first place! Us kissing felt so magical, and it's the exact reason why it hurt so much for you to get up and leave without saying anything!"

He would continue, but his voice would get more somber. "Maybe I'm the fool, though… Maybe I'm the fool for thinking that possibly something could come out of all our time together. I knew good and well that I wasn't made for relationships, but I still went after you anyway. But yet here we are, look where it's brought not only me, but you."

Sonic would take a deep breath, his emotions fully coming out.

"I haven't been myself for a long time. To think that we've never even been in a relationship, but I feel as stressed and drained as ever. You once said that you cared about me too much, and I can truthfully say that I feel the same way. That was my first mistake, letting my emotions getting in the way instead of just being regular old Sonic. But it's my fault… It's my fault for letting this get as far as it did. I realize now that after everything we've been through, that it was just my imagination in thinking that we'd be anything more."

…

Wow.

Sonic didn't hold anything back, and yes, a good bit of it came off as harsh. But he was tired of not speaking his mind, and he was tired of this situation in general.

Sonic meant everything he said, to be clear. There wasn't a single lie in his little speech.

But he did realize how he sounded, especially near the end. Emotions got the best of him, and it would probably do it to anybody. Still… it hurts on both sides, for Yang and Sonic.

This was probably the longest, most awkward, and saddest silence ever. I mean, how could anybody respond to something like that?

Yang, as animated as she could be, didn't have the words, and that's saying a whole lot right there.

But her face told the whole story.

She closed her eyes, tears starting to roll down her face.

Now Sonic felt like a douche. Even if Yang had already given her thoughts on the matter of them being together, it didn't make it any less harder to hear. You see, Yang rejected the idea of a relationship due to her being afraid that if she got too close to Sonic, and something ended up happening to him, she would feel abandoned yet again. On Sonic's side, however, this entire thing has been driving him nuts. Ever since the fallout happened, he hasn't really been himself, and his speech sounded like he blamed Yang for his change. In a way, he's saying that he regrets ever meeting Yang because of the effect this whole thing has had on his character.

Harsh on Sonic's part? Yes. Was he right, though? He certainly has a case, but that's not the issue here. Putting it in a way that he regrets ever meeting Yang in the first place, like she's the cause for his downward spiral personality wise, is not the way you should go about things.

It was only then Sonic realized what he said after the fact, and now he felt the need to correct it.

"Wait, Yang… I didn't mean it like that."

Sonic tried to repair the damages, but by this time, it was too late.

Yang ran out the room, the tears fully flowing as she burst through the door. "Yang!" Sonic shouted, but calling her name would be useless. What she and Sonic didn't notice was that the rest of Team RWBYS, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, were being nosey. They never truly left, as they stayed close by the door and wanted to listen to the conversation that was _supposed to be private._

It was safe to say by the end of the conversation, their mouths were agape, all their jaws literally dropping to the floor.

This had turned into a disaster.

"Knave, you have such a way with words." Caliburn told him, making Sonic look at his sword and proceeded to give him the death stare.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tails, he was completely lost. It was probably for the best that he wasn't there for the drama filled conversation that Sonic and Yang had, but looking all over Beacon for freaking Shadow wasn't the most fun thing to do either.

"Well, this sucks."

As he kept running all around Beacon, he wasn't paying attention as he ended up running into somebody.

Tails immediately fell on his butt, but the person he ran into was still standing tall. "Dang it!" he said, rubbing his two tails. When he looked up to see who he ran into, he saw the man himself. Probably the man he needed to see the most.

"Tails! Welcome to Beacon. I've heard much about you." the man said, smiling.

Tails got up, clearly being confused on how this person knew who he was. "Uh… who are you?"

"My name is Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin declared, turning around and signaling for Tails to follow him. "Come now, we have much to discuss."

Tails, still being unsure of how everything would turn out, ultimately thought it would be best to follow Ozpin's lead.

* * *

Getting into his office, Ozpin sat down and started drinking his cocoa. When Tails entered his office, he was shocked to see a face he knew. Even if he's never seen him in this human form before, the features were undeniable.

"Knuckles!"

"Tails, buddy!"

Knuckles and Tails ran towards each other, both performing a 'bro' fist bump. Due to Knuckles' strength, however, he knocked Tails back a bit, putting him off balance. Knuckles caught Tails before he could fall on his behind again.

"My bad." Knuckles said.

Tails nodded. "Honestly, it's fine. There was a part of me that thought I would never get punched by you again." The two shared a laugh, as Ozpin cleared his throat to get their attention back on serious matters.

"Oh, sorry." Knuckles said, the two now paying attention.

"I'm going to be brief with this one, given that I've already told Sonic and Shadow this. I'm going to let you two stay at Beacon, but I'm also going to need you guys to get out." He said sternly. "Your threats from your world are coming onto my planet, and quite frankly, with all the Grimm and other mess that we deal with, we don't need additional casualties."

That's when his tone became more serious. "I'm sure you would know about the most recent battle, Tails, given that you were in it."

Hearing this, Tails tried to play dumb. "Whaaaaaat? Pffff, you must have me mistaken for someone else."

"I don't think I could mistake you for someone else when you're the one with two tails." Ozpin replied, shaking his head. "Nonetheless, my stance still stands. Do what you need to do, and leave my planet out of all these battles."

Yeah, Ozpin definitely wasn't playing around. Hearing direct orders from Ozpin, all Tails and Knuckles could do was look at each other.

Looks like these two are feeling the pressure, just like Sonic and Shadow.

"Oh, and you will have a new teammate to boost your team up to three members for the time being. She should be a very powerful asset to your team,

Ozpin continued to sit, until a certain hyperactive android came out of nowhere to hug them.

"SALUTATIONS, TAILS AND KNUCKLES!"

It was Penny.

Tails and Knuckles looked like they were deer caught in headlights, almost instantly being tackled. Penny was sucking the life out of them with the way she was hugging. "My name is Penny! Oh boy, I can tell we're just going to be great friends, maybe even the greatest team ever!"

Tails tried to raise a finger in the air to get Penny's attention, but trying to do that while being suffocated was rather hard. It was now up to Knuckles to save them.

"P-Penny… Too hard. Can't breathe…"

That's when Penny finally noticed.

"Oops!" she stopped the hug, finally allowing the two to breathe.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… With Team CMES & Team JNPR…**

"We have been cleaning this cafeteria for five whole hours! I can't do this anymore!" Nora shouted, literally losing her mind as she was cleaning tables.

"And all the licking we've been doing to clean this place up… Because SOMEBODY thought that making literal flaming hot Cheetos would be a good thing." Jaune said, mopping the floors while looking straight at Cinder who had venom in her eyes.

"Say one more word, and I promise you-"

"Alright, Cinder, don't let him get to you," Shadow interjected before things could escalate again, cleaning the walls.

"Oh, so you're Mister Peaceman now, huh? I recall that you were the one that lost your mind first over a _pancake_ being thrown at you, making that whole food fight possible." Mercury added. Honestly, with how much Mercury and Shadow went at each other, were they even on the same team?

Maybe it was more a big brother arguing with little brother thing.

Hearing Mercury speak, Shadow saw a singular pancake that was still on the floor from the food fight. He picked it up and quickly threw it at Mercury, hitting him in the face.

 **BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Agni Kai**

Oh no.

The pancake slowly slid off of Mercury's face. You could see the steam coming out of his ears, a red vein mark appearing on the side of his forehead.

"THAT DOES IT!"

That's when Mercury tackled Shadow, the two starting to wrestle each other as they rolled all over the floor. Emerald could only facepalm, while the rest of Team JNPR looked dumbfounded. Ren was scratching the back of his head, while Pyrrha felt the need to comment on this matter.

"Uh… Does this happen often?" the red head asked.

Cinder sighed, feeling like her sanity was being majorly tested.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

A day had passed after all the madness that went on. Sonic was feeling a bit better physically, but once again, his mental state was… not in the best spot. You all can probably guess why. He couldn't believe how stupid he was in that argument, and it was eating him up inside. He figured that a walk around the school would help him clear his head, but it currently wasn't working.

Maybe it was for the best that Sonic and Yang never got into a relationship. Not because of what happened, but what was Sonic doing anyway? The goal was to get back home, not trying to hook up with some hot girl.

It doesn't make it hurt any less, but he had to keep that in mind. To save this planet from future destruction, especially since they've already seen a lot of it, adding their crap to the existing crap could cause something catastrophic.

While Sonic was deep in thought about all of this, two people would grab his attention.

"SONIC!"

Sonic sighed heavily to himself, not really wanting to talk to anybody at this particular moment. It was for good reason considering what happened yesterday, but he turned around anyway to see who were these people calling his name.

He was kind of surprised when he saw Sun and Neptune running towards him.

"Sun?" he raised an eyebrow, proceeding to look at Neptune who he didn't know yet. "Person I don't know?" That would be Neptune's name for Sonic until further notice.

"The name's Neptune!" he proclaimed proudly, then looking to Sun for him to carry the conversation.

"Sonic, you're arguably the most popular person at this school. I mean, you took over the Beacon Dance, man. Put all of us other guys to shame if we're being honest." Sun told him, with Sonic having a blank expression. The reason why was because of this… One, he had no idea where Sun was going with this. Two, reminding him of the Beacon Dance only reminded him of the person he danced with… Which was Yang.

Unintentional, horrible timing on Sun's part to bring this up.

Even so, Sonic kept his cool. On any other day, he would have shown more appreciation to the compliment, but the best he could muster was a slight smile.

"Thanks. Yeah, that was some night, huh?"

With Black Doom suddenly appearing and Sonic losing his mind on that night, turning into Dark Sonic; yes, it was definitely _some_ night.

"It sure was! Which is why we come to you with a proposal!" Sun grinned widely.

Neptune took it a step further. "It's not really a proposal since I say you have no choice in the matter, but we have made ourselves your students."

If that wasn't enough, Sun came and finished it.

"Teach us your ways master!"

Sonic was silent for a minute, before finally saying, "What?"

"Teach us the ways in how you attract women!" Sun and Neptune said in unison, making Sonic question why do these things always happen to him.

He shook his head, letting out a chuckle. "Alright. Guys, I'm gonna be honest here. While I appreciate the compliment, fellas, I'm the last person you guys should be asking advice for on how to get girls."

"The last person?!" Sun repeated, being in shock.

"More like the first person!" Neptune shouted. "I don't know what it is, but you have the magic that makes not just one girl, but ALL the girls look at you! We need to learn your secrets!"

Honestly, this was becoming comical at this point.

It's also not like Sun and Neptune are bad at talking to girls, they're honestly not half bad. But they feel like they could improve, they feel like they could improve tenfold under Sonic's tutelage.

Would Sonic actually consider giving into this ridiculous idea? Would he do it just to get Sun and Neptune off his back?

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes. He then opened them, looking at both Sun and Neptune.

"Very well, my young pupils." He put on his best exaggerated master-like voice. "Getting girls is an ancient and sacred art." That's when he came closer and put his arms over his two new students. He wanted them to get an entire view of Beacon and all the girls that were here.

"Sun," Sonic began, pointing his finger to a girl with rabbit ears. "Go up to that girl and tell her you love her. Then kiss her passionately on the lips!"

Good Lord, Sonic might be enjoying this more than he should. His ridiculous love doctor tone may have signaled that.

"Neptune!" Of course, he couldn't leave Neptune out of this. He pointed to a blonde haired woman, the face not really being able to be seen since all they could see was the back of her head.

"Go up to that girl and ask her to be your wife! Now go, my students, GO!"

That's when Sonic pushed Sun and Neptune towards their targets. First, let's see how Sun is going to do. He ran towards the girl with the rabbit ears. Once he was within striking distance, he stopped himself. The girl looked at Sun with caution and confusion.

Little did she know what was about to happen.

"I love you, woman!" Sun proudly proclaimed, kissing the rabbit eared girl right on the lips. It's safe to say that the girl was taken back by this, not expecting to be randomly kissed on the lips today.

Now for Neptune, he ran towards his target, getting in front of her and immediately got on one knee. "The love of my life, will you marry me?!"

Time for the results.

The girl that Sun kissed was Velvet, and it was safe to say that she didn't appreciate just randomly being kissed like that. "Get away from me!" With her eyes widening, she pimp slapped Sun into next week, sending him flying across Beacon.

Sonic's eyes got big, seeing his first student get embarrassed like that. When he turned to Neptune, he saw that he had a shocked and fearful look on his face, seeing who he had just proposed to. The girl had turned just enough for Sonic to see who she was.

It was Glynda Goodwitch.

Neptune proceeded to lose his mind.

"PROFESSOR GOODWITCH?!"

Glynda was dumbfounded. What the heck was happening?

"Neptune, I advise you stop your antics before a _random_ object gets thrown at you." She said sternly, with Neptune giving a fearful salute.

"YES, MA'AM!" That's when Neptune ran for his life, leaving Sonic watching in awe.

That clearly went well.

Heck, it even helped him get some things off his mind for the moment. With a little bit of a chuckle, he walked away and went into Vale.

* * *

Now being in Vale, Sonic was sitting on a bench, watching a peaceful fountain that was helping him calm his mind. Though, it was evident that he still had a _lot_ on his mind, even if he was acting better.

Little did he know that he would have company.

"Mind if I join you?"

Sonic's head turned to see Blake standing in front of him with a smile. Sonic would prefer to be alone at this point, but… If Blake wanted to be here, then he wouldn't tell her to go.

"Nah." He replied, as Blake sat next to him. "Let me guess, you were looking for me because you were concerned about what happened yesterday."

Blake tried to play dumb. "Huh?" she replied, acting confused. "I… I don't know what you mean by that."

"So it's true," Sonic said, clearly having an annoyed look on his face. "You and the rest of the gang heard that argument Yang and I had."

That's when Blake started flailing her arms, knowing that she had been found out. "What?! Pffff, no! You just seemed rather down early this morning, and I wanted to che-"

Sonic's face made Blake stop her sentence, making her close her eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay, so we were being nosey and listened to the argument. It's true."

"Invasion of privacyyyyyy~" Sonic told her, making Blake look down in shame.

"I know, we shouldn't have been doing that. But still… you guys were so loud that we may not have even needed to be right by the door." Blake told him, Sonic rolling his eyes.

"Why are you really here, Blake?" Sonic persisted. "Because reminding me of what happened with Yang isn't helping."

"It's what you said before," Blake replied, "I'm trying to help since I'm concerned about you, but I don't think I'm doing a great job at doing this right now." she said sadly. Sonic noticed her tone, and realized the type of vibe he was bringing. He was being negative towards his friend who specifically searched for him to check up on him.

"Listen, Blake…" Sonic said, looking at her. "I'm sorry. I really do appreciate you checking up on me more than you know. It's just that… That whole thing put me in not only a funk, but I've been pretty sad for a minute now." He proceeded to look up at the sky, like he was venting to it and Blake at the same time.

"Yang and I have never even been in a relationship, yet it feels like we have. Why are relationships so complicated?"

Blake, knowing full well what he was talking about, agreed with him. "Trust me, I know what you're talking about."

" _Honestly, I probably know what you're talking about too well…"_ Blake thought to herself, obviously referring to Adam,

"But maybe it's better this way," Sonic stated, still looking at the sky. "Maybe a relationship would only slow me down. Not only that, but I see Yang's reasoning. I'm beyond reckless, and it's like every other day, I have a near death experience." He said that last part in a joking tone to lighten the mood, but Blake was still looking at him with a concerned look.

"After thinking about it, I'm sure that my partner almost dying every other day wouldn't sit well with me either. But beyond that…" Sonic said, looking at Vale. "I'm not relationship material. I know I'm not."

Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you talking about?" She did not want to hear those words come out of Sonic's mouth. "I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again. You're a guy who's always putting other's needs over your own. You're one of the nicest, if not the nicest guy I've ever met. You read my stories along with me to help me feel better, especially after you heard that somebody called them filth."

Sonic looked at Blake, his eyes being a little surprised.

"Not only that, but you didn't even give it a second thought about saving me from Torchwick's attack. You risked your own life to save mine, while completely knowing what you were getting yourself into. I tried to make you not go with me, but you wanted to help me so bad that you insisted on going with me on that mission." Blake was speaking really passionately about this, and by how Sonic was looking, it was making him feel better.

"So, I don't want to hear that you're not good enough, you're not relationship material, or any other doubts you may have about yourself. You're a great guy, Sonic, and I'm telling you this because I hope you realize it for yourself."

Blake telling Sonic all this really caught him off guard. It may have even made him blush a bit. There was a silence as Sonic was trying to gather his thoughts together. All this time, Sonic has been trying to help others instead of focusing on his own problems. That doesn't only go for the RWBY world, he's always put other's problems in front of his own.

So for him to be on the opposite end of the spectrum, he didn't know how to handle this.

There were only three words that he could think of at this very moment.

"Thank you, Blake…" he paused, trying to think of something more to say. She needs more than a thank you. "You're pretty incredible yourself, ya know. To come check up on me and make me feel better with all those things you said… Shows how great of a person you are as well."

Now Blake was the one with the embarrassed blush. She looked down, avoiding eye contact from Sonic as she showed a smile.

"Just trying to help, that's all."

Blake looked back at Sonic. Now the two of them were staring at each other, with Blake staring into Sonic's emerald green eyes, while Sonic was staring into Blake's beautiful amber eyes. It's like both of them were on a different world, completely isolated from the rest.

The only thing is… Blake and Sonic weren't separated on this different world.

They were together.

 **BGM: When Will I See You Smile Again – Bell Biv Devoe**

Sonic and Blake started to lean in closer to each other, their bodies now moving like they were on autopilot. Was it instinct? Could be.

When they were as close as they could get to each other, their lips met, embracing each other in a passionate kiss as they closed their eyes. Sonic put his arms on Blake's shoulders, with Blake doing the same.

What in the world was happening.

Sonic and Blake continued to kiss each other, until realization fully hit them on what they were doing. They opened their eyes, the two separating from each other quickly and having flustered looks on their faces.

Sonic looked away, not wanting to look at Blake at this moment. "I'm sorry, Blake… I don't know what came over me."

Blake looked away as well, her realization at what she did only getting bigger with each passing second. "No, it was me who leaned in… I shouldn't have done that…"

Well, since both of them weren't thinking straight, they both leaned in. In conclusion, they both caused this to happen.

"I'm sorry." Blake muttered, getting up and running away. Not only did she kiss Sonic, but she kissed him knowing that Yang, regardless of all the drama her and the blue blur have been through recently, still had major feelings for him.

And the worst part about the kiss?

She _enjoyed_ it.

Sonic did _too_.

Though, there seems to be this thing of girls running away from Sonic after a kiss. First Yang, now Blake. Was a pattern starting to form?

Sonic was left alone, his thoughts running wild.

Until they were interrupted.

"MASTER, YOU ARE A SMOOTH OPERATOR!"

It was freaking Sun and Neptune speaking in unison, catching the last bit of the scene where Sonic and Blake kissed. Sonic freaked out, falling on his back in classical anime fashion, not only at the fact they actually found him, but they found him _kissing_ Blake.

Oh God, this just took a turn for the worst.

 **END OF CHAPTER 18: TELL ME WHY**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts - Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Sun: OH MY GOD, YOU'RE OVER HERE KISSING BLAKE TOO?!**

 **Neptune: STUDENTS OF BEACON, WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!**

 **Sonic: SHUT UP!**

 **Shahra: Is this a bad time? Again?**

 **Caliburn: The worst possible time.**

 **Ruby: BLAKE AND SONIC DID WHAT?!**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 **Reunited & It Feels So Good**

 **Knuckles: Jeeeeez Sonic, how much lady trouble have you gotten yourself into on this planet?**

 **Author's Note: Well, if I had to guess, maybe you guys weren't expecting that? Haha. Now you guys have no clue on what's about to happen! Will Yang ever find out that her best friend kissed her crush? Is Sonic even getting together with Yang? IS THIS TURNING INTO A SONICXBLAKE STORY?! WILL SONIC EVEN GET TOGETHER WITH ANYBODY?! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?! Who knows, lol. As always, if you enjoyed what you read, leave a favorite and a follow on this story. Things are only gonna get more drama filled from here on out. And of course, READ & REVIEW! Love y'all, and see you guys in Chapter 19!**

 **(Also if you guys like Avatar and Sonic, check out my two crossovers. Don't Think Twice is a LOK and Sonic crossover, while More Than One Lifetime is a Sonic and ATLA crossover. Alright, I'm done! Leaving this time for real now! Lol)**


	19. Reunited & It Feels So Good

**The New Heartbeats**

 **Author's Note: Chapter 19 is finally here! WOOOO! Enjoy!**

 **Intro Music: Fullmetal Alchemist Opening 1**

 **Chapter 19: Reunited & It Feels So Good**

We now go to Atlas, going right into the Schnee Dust Company. The people who were walking together were General Ironwood and Jacques Schnee, followed by a group of scientists that were not walking too far behind them. The research lab looked absolutely ridiculous, going from experiment to experiment as it related to dust.

"Always a pleasure for our esteemed general to pay us a visit, am I right?" Jacques stated, mainly trying to get on Ironwood's good side.

"Cut the crap, Jacques. Just give me a report on how the Dust Project is coming along. With all of these new threats that I'm hearing about that are attacking Vale, along with us trying to stop Salem, progress is the only thing that matters right now." Ironwood replied in a no-nonsense manner, making Jacques clear his throat.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure our scientists would be able to tell you about the great progress we've made so far." Saying this, Jacques looked back at the scientists, one stepping up to talk to Ironwood.

"Well, what's the report?" Ironwood asked the scientist.

"We have successful animal trials. When it came to their raw power, they showed a 1000% increase, being able to control four of the Dust crystals at will." The scientist said, but Ironwood wanted to know more.

"I'm sure with that kind of increase there were side effects, correct?"

"There was one trial that showed side effe-"

Jacques would cut the scientist off before he could mess up. "That trial was the only one that went wrong. Ever since that one, every trial has been successful."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow, suspecting that Jacques was intentionally not trying to tell him something. "That's not what I asked. I asked if there were any side effects."

The scientist stepped in, telling Ironwood the truth. "The side effects were violence, aggression, and insanity."

Ironwood folded his arms, Jacques now going into mini panic mode. "Again, that was the only test that went wrong. With the exception of…" Jacques stopped himself, looking at the scientist's name-tag because he honestly didn't know his name.

"With the exception of Dr. Lee, everyone has approved the Dust Project to be ready for human testing."

Ironwood looked at Jacques with a suspicious look on his face, turning back to Dr. Lee to get his final opinion.

"Dr. Lee?"

Dr. Lee paused, before looking up at Ironwood.

"We need to take the whole thing back to formula."

Ironwood stared at Dr. Lee, then back at Jacques. All he could do was shake his head, turning around. Jacques got right into Dr. Lee's face, not believing that he would say something like that. He was seething with nothing but pure, unadulterated rage.

"Back to formula?" Jacques repeated, his tone signaling that he wanted to kill Dr. Lee right where he stands.

"Jacques!" Ironwood called out, making Jacques turn to him as he would do the same. "If you don't have a successful human trial by the time I check in for another progress report, you can kiss your riches and political career goodbye."

Translation: If there's not a successful test, Ironwood is kicking Jacques out of his own Dust company.

Ironwood walked away, leaving Jacques and his scientists alone. Jacques would look at the floor, being deep in thought as he tried to figure out what to do next.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

After Blake did the unthinkable, she ran into her dorm and quickly shut the door behind her, breathing heavily. Oh God, she kissed Sonic. She actually kissed him. What was she thinking? What in the literal crap was she thinking?

She groaned, her fingers now touching her forehead as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's up with you, Blake?"

Blake's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the voice and was now going into full panic mode, her life flashing before her eyes.

It was freaking Yang.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! Nope! Nothing is up! Why would anything be up with me?! That would be ridiculous!" Blake shouted, Yang now being weirded out by her behavior and started to worry for her best friend's mental health.

"Blake… Are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you." Yang said, Blake instantly refuting that statement.

"What?! Pffffff, no! I'm fine! I'm as free as a bird! Just a little hyper, that's all! Hahahaha… haaa." Blake awkwardly replied, finishing it off with the awkward laugh.

Yang raised an eyebrow, folding her arms. "But you're never hyper."

"WELL THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING! OH, LOOK AT THE TIME, I JUST REMEMBERED THAT MY TUNA COMES IN THE MAIL TODAY! OH, WHY DO THEY TAUNT ME?! BYE!" Not wanting to be in this conversation any longer, Blake opened the door and ran out the dorm, leaving Yang utterly baffled.

There was a silence in the dorm, before Yang finally decided to comment on Blake's insanity.

"…What…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic had entered back into Beacon, getting away from Sun and Neptune due to his speed. Thank God he was the fastest thing alive, he didn't want to hear their nonsense when it came to him and Blake. As he was walking, he suddenly jumped up, feeling a hard punch on his shoulder.

Considering he was on edge, this made him freak out even more.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sonic yelled, turning around and swiftly got into his fighting stance.

However, he eased up when he saw who punched him on the shoulder. Even in human form, he was as recognizable as ever.

"Knuckles?!"

"It's about time I saw your face again." Knuckles smirked, the two being happy to see each other as they did a bro fist bump. Tails was also with Knuckles, smiling widely.

Finally, freaking finally, Team Sonic was together again.

Though, the happy moment wouldn't last too long.

"So, how did the Master Emerald get shattered into pieces?"

Oh boy, _that_ question right off the bat, eh?

Sonic scratched the back of his head, not wanting to answer. "Well, you see, it's truly a wonderful tale-"

Knuckles cut Sonic off, his response already giving him all he needed to know. "I knew it! You're the reason why we're here in the first place!"

Sonic slouched, already feeling like he's gotten beaten up physically and mentally more times that he could count recently. He knew if he ever saw Knuckles again, he knew this day would come. "Knuckles, look. I couldn't think of anything else to do! If I didn't spindash into the Master Emerald, who knows what would have happened?!"

"Anything would have been better than transporting to a completely different world along with transforming into humans!" Knuckles yelled. One minute in, and these two were already arguing. Tails facepalmed himself, clearly having enough of this crap.

"Guys! Come on! This is what we're gonna do after not seeing each other for a long time?!" Once again, Tails was bringing the logic into the situation. Seems like he's the only one that has sense in the group most of the time. "We should be happy that we've finally reunited! And now, with Team Sonic back together, we can finally get back home!"

Sonic and Knuckles listened to Tails, a short silence entering the hallways of Beacon. Sonic and Knuckles both sighed, ultimately knowing that Tails was right. Not only about the arguing, but with Team Sonic finally getting back together, there was nothing that they couldn't do.

"Don't forget about me." A voice said, catching Sonic off guard.

"Whoa! Who was that?!" Sonic questioned, Tails chuckling to himself as Knuckles smirked.

"Oh, nothing but an old friend of yours." Knuckles replied, reaching into his pockets and brought out a golden ring. Suddenly, the golden ring turned into a person, a certain pink haired Genie that Sonic has history with.

"Shahra?!" Sonic shouted, not expecting to see her here at all. Geez, how many people were sent here because of him?

Shahra came close to Sonic and hugged him, with Sonic returning the favor. "It's good to see you again, Sonic."

"It's good to see you too!" Sonic exclaimed happily. Seeing Shahra again made him come to a realization as soon as they stopped hugging. "Oh man, my two storybook weapons are here! This is great!"

Shahra looked confused. "Two storybook weapons?"

Sonic would decide to explain. "Yeah, my other storybook weapon is Caliburn, a talking sword. He's a bit uptight, but I'm sure you guys will get along."

Shahra showed a smile. "Well in that case, I can't wait to meet hi-"

"Who dares to come in and try to steal my spot as Sonic's weapon?!"

Team Sonic turned around, seeing Caliburn jump towards them. Caliburn had heard the entire thing, now knowing that he had some competition. "Sonic, who is this woman that claims to be your weapon?! I am your weapon!"

A devious grin appeared on Sonic's face. "Uh oh, is the great Caliburn getting jealous?"

"Me?! Jealous?! Blasphemy! Absolute blasphemy!" Caliburn replied, Tails and Knuckles looking at this situation progress, being completely clueless.

"I have no idea what's going on." Tails said.

"Same." Knuckles nodded. It was understandable, given the fact that they didn't go on either of the adventures that Sonic went on with both Shahra and Caliburn. I mean, they were kinda there, but kinda not… Ah, screw it, you get the point.

"Very nice to meet you, Caliburn. I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly." She said sweetly, Caliburn looking at her then back at Sonic.

"Sonic, she doesn't have the right to be your weapon."

"Actually, I met her first before I met you, so she does have the right. I love you both equally, though. This just means that I have more weapons at my disposal!"

Hearing this, Caliburn sighed, while Shahra could only giggle. If this whole thing wasn't getting crazy enough…

Penny would make herself known.

"SALUTATIONS, SONIC!"

In mere moments, Sonic felt like his bones were beginning to break due to Penny suddenly hugging him. Tails, Shahra, Caliburn, and Knuckles couldn't help but to laugh at the sight.

"W-Who is this person hugging me?!" Sonic struggled to say, feeling like he was being suffocated to death.

"Sonic, this is Penny. Ozpin put us as a team for the purpose of helping you out. Isn't she just a ball of positivity?" Knuckles said, getting enjoyment out of Sonic not expecting Penny to be this strong.

"Oh boy, I've heard so much about you! It's good to finally meet you!" Penny said, Sonic's face signaling that he was struggling to breathe.

"Penny… I'm dying…"

"I'm sorry!" Penny said, stopping the hug as Sonic dropped to the floor, taking multiple deep breaths.

"Knux, I think I found somebody that might be able to beat you in strength…" Sonic said, holding his chest as he tried to get himself together.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, now." Knuckles replied, smirking.

Team Sonic, along with a few others, were finally reunited, and it feels so good.

* * *

 **BGM: Lady Gaga – Poker Face**

Later that day, it was now nighttime, the Junior's Club in Vale being as energetic as ever. Inside the club, there were two people in particular that were looking like they were investigating something. Well, mainly one person. The other looked unenthused to be here.

"Shadow, why the heck are we in a club right now?" Emerald asked, Shadow continuing to look around.

"I'm looking for something important since my so-called brother wants to goof around all day." Shadow replied, talking about Sonic and how he thinks that he isn't taking the situation of getting back home seriously enough.

God, that brother thing still annoyed him to no end.

"And you think we're going to find this important thing in a _club_?" Emerald responded, annoyance being in her voice.

"Trust me, what I'm looking for usually ends up in the most unlikely places." Shadow told her, having a point on that part. He was talking about finding one of the Chaos Emeralds, but Emerald herself would have no idea what Shadow was talking about.

Emerald's palm would meet her face hard. "I don't even know how I ended up here…" she honestly said. Why did she agree to help Shadow? Couldn't Mercury and Cinder do tha-… Well, probably not Mercury. Cinder can be difficult at times, too.

"Clubs are for partying and drinking, not for finding whatever the heck you're looking for. Speaking of drinks, I need one right about now." Emerald told Shadow, now beginning to walk away and being sick of this crap.

"What are you doing?! I thought you said you would help?!" Shadow shouted.

"Find whatever you're looking for on your own!" Emerald shouted back, making her way to the bar. This caused Shadow to grit his teeth and clench his fists in frustration, looking away.

"Whatever! I don't need your help anyway!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 19: REUNITED & IT FEELS SO GOOD**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Audio Boost Remix**

 **Shadow: Fine then, go away! I don't need your help!**

 **Emerald: I wasn't going to help you anyway- WAIT, SHADOW! LOOK OUT!**

 **Shadow: GAH!**

 **Next time on The New Heartbeats!**

 _ **This Machine**_

 **Shadow: Wait a minute, isn't this the name of Team Dark's theme song?!**

 **Author's Note: Oh boy, haven't updated this in over a month. I was planning for this chapter to be longer, but then I made the choice to separate this into a mini arc. Get ready, y'all, because Shadow and Team CMES are going to go through their bonding phase over these next few chapters, just like Sonic did with each member of Team RWBYS. I'm excited to write this mini arc, because this group right here is a ticking time bomb! Lol. If you guys like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys in chapter 20!**


End file.
